Harry Potter and The New Beginning Part One
by M.J.Harmony
Summary: Two days after the Final Battle, Harry wakes to find an empty and broken Castle. How will he continue after the war? Harry and Hermione struggle to pick up the pieces of their lives, but who said it would be easy? Harry finds out that even though Voldemort is dead, his Demons still follow him. (Warning: Not an perfect love story.)
1. The Aftermath

-HARMONY-

(All rights go to J.K.R.) This is how I think it should have ended.

First Fic Alert! Also un-beta'd so sorry in advance for the grammar. I'll finish this myself, but thought I'd test the waters and see how other people like it. It already seems like it will be pretty long :o

**Harry Potter and the New Beginning**

**The Aftermath**

2 May 1998

"Harry" Greeted Hagrid as the half-giant embraced him. There was a trickle of blood on his head but he looked well enough.

Harry broke free from Hagrid's all-encompassing hug and lazily grinned up at him, Hagrid beamed down at him, no words needed. Walking on he looked at every group, every pair that had found each other during the battle and every combatant that sat on their own. The image of a hall full of students ready to fight for Hogwarts flashes before his eyes. _So many_. As he turned his attention back to where his footsteps were taking him Hermione and Ron came into view holding hands. _Well that ended as it should have, I suppose. If those giddy smiles are anything to go by, that's how I should be feeling right now._ He hoisted a grin on his face with difficulty. "What's this?" He asked, gesturing at their hands.

Hermione, for once in her life remained silent as Ron answered. "Well you know mate, was about time wasn't it? Now this is all over."

Harry kept up the smile on his face and looked past them. For some reason he couldn't meet their eyes. "I suppose it is isn't it?" In the process of looking of the shoulders of the pair Cho caught his eye. Seemingly thinking that Harry was looking at her she started to move towards them. _Oh god really? Now?_ The memory of Ginny, furious at Cho's suggestion for herself to accompany him to Ravenclaw tower flooded back to him.

"Are you ok Harry?" asked Hermione, frowning at him.

"Erm guys I'm going catch up on some sleep, see you round ok?" and he dodged past the two and hurried up the grand staircase.

Only once on the corridor of the Fat Lady did Harry slow down, the last of his energy reserves waning. He cocked his ear as he heard laughing ahead of him. Readying his excuses to yet more students celebrating he instead found to his surprise, the Fat Lady accompanied by her friend Violet. And they seemed to be quite drunk. _Can portraits get drunk? 6 years at Hogwarts and I only find out now_? He was broken out of his thoughts by Violet as he neared them. "Ooooo, now there's the handsome man we drink too!"

She gave Harry a wink and he blushed crimson. The Fat Lady tittered "Now stop it Vi! He's way young for you!"

Harry tried to interrupt but Violet proclaimed loudly, "Maybe now, but back in my day if would have eaten him up!" Winking at a bewildered Harry.

The Fat Lady took pity upon the him, "No password today my boy, get some sleep."

He mumbled his thanks as the portrait opened and he rushed through it, thinking only of a shower and bed until something he'd seen on his passage through the castle came back to him. _They were everywhere, people had just found each other all over the place, Snogging in almost every little niche and alcove of the castle._ the sight had made him feel lonely but strangely happy as he trudged up the boys staircase. _I suppose if it wasn't for me, it was for them. And that will do._

As he reached the showers he unceremoniously ripped of what was left his clothing and revelled in the stream of hot water hitting his face. _My second shower in six months, fuck this is amazing._ He made a vow to himself that his house would have a shower for each room of his house but then another thought struck him. _House? Where will I live now? For that matter what the hell am I going to do now? Go back for my seventh year? Take a holiday?_ The idea of a holiday intrigued him, as his only experience of a holiday was being locked in his room, doing homework or doing housework at the Burrow. A holiday where he did nothing but what he wanted to do and relax seemed alien to him.

_I'll have to ask Hermione about that at some point._ He nodded to himself and finally started to wash himself. Bits of leaves and an surprising amount of mud and blood started to wash down the drain. Once he finished and made to step out of the shower he paused. _Wait, I didn't bring any spare clothes, could I just steal some_? As much as he was convinced of his own solitude in Gryffindor Tower he would need clothes at some point, and there was no way he was going to redress in the torn and muddy clothes at his feet. With a spark of realisation, he called out, "Dobby!" But as he said it his chest clenched painfully as he remembered where he lay, in a shallow grave on the beach near Shell Cottage after his great sacrifice. The very reason Harry and his friends where able to enjoy this victory over Voldemort and his supporters, some of whom were in that very manor that he escaped from.

He wondered what happened to Kreacher after they had led Yaxley right to the house last year, He hoped again that he was unharmed. At any rate he thought he'd try it. "Kreacher!"

With a crack the old elf appeared in front of him already halfway into a low bow at Harry's feet. "You called master?"

"Sorry to trouble you but can you find me some clean clothes to wear, mine aren't exactly up to the task."

"Of course master." Kreacher replied and disappeared. It was only a minute of waiting around starkers until he returned. Handing fresh clothes to Harry he croaked "Here master, is there anything else I could do?"

Already the elf was grating on him. "Kreacher, could you please not call me master, Just Harry is fine."

The huge Orbs that were the elf's eyes blinked in surprise. "As you wish maste-Harry"

Harry chuckled, then grew sombre as a memory of Kreacher leading the charge of Hogwarts elves flashed in his mind. "Kreacher, I should thank you for what you did in the battle, leading the Hogwarts elves like that made a huge difference."

The little elf beamed up at the Wizard. "It is an honour to serve Harry Potter." And he apparated away with the usual crack. Harry sorted through the pile Kreacher had left him and put on the pair of pyjama bottoms and carried the rest to his four-poster in his dormitory where he dumped them in a heap and crawled into bed. Falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

...

4 May 1998

Harry woke to find an empty dormitory, _strange_, _although, everyone must have gone home to their families_. He dressed slowly and haphazardly, then stiffly limped downstairs to find a solitary figure by the fireplace, a figure with bushy hair who seemed to be reading some sort of tome. His heart leapt, _Hermione_. "What are you doing here?"

The witch in question squeaked and turned so fast she seemed to crick her neck "Harry! How are you feeling?"

He massaged his neck and grimaced, "Er, stiff and sore but I asked first."

"What do you mean what am I doing here? You're here."

_But what about Ron? Aren't they a thing now or?_

Hermione seemed to read his thoughts as he didn't answer straight away. "Well I thought that they needed some family time after losing-" she paused and her lip trembled.

Harry saw this and swooped down to hug her from behind as she sat on the couch and mumbled, "I know, thanks for staying here at least, even though you wanted to be with Ron." He felt her stiffen against him but she didn't say anything so he just stayed there until her sniffling subsided. He looked up and looked at the pages she was reading, they seemed oddly familiar. "Hermione, what were you reading?

She glanced down at the book and replied "Hogwarts: A History." Harry opened his mouth but she answered his unasked question. "I thought it might help when rebuilding the castle, It wouldn't do to miss anything when casting."

Harry couldn't help but wonder out loud, "How bad is it?"

"Well the Great Hall is in good shape, but nearly all of the Battlements are damaged in one way or another. A lot of the upper Corridors have holes blown in the walls, the bridge to the Owlery is gone but Seamus is responsible for that." she grinned at that one. "It's mostly just missing chunks of whatever was behind a mis-directed blasting hex. Professor McGonnagall thinks it will still take a few weeks to a few months to fix depending on how many people help in the restoration."

Harry pondered on that information for a second and asked her, thoughtful expression on his face, "Are you staying to help?

Hermione bit her lip. "Of course ill do my part, as I have no where to go until I can restore my parents memories. You?"

"This is my home too I suppose, so ill help."

Hermione brightened. "Great! I'm keen to see if the elder wand really is more powerful, rather than just a wand with a myth attached.

His eyes widened in realisation, "Oh yeah, the Elder Wand!" He whirled around and sprinted back up the stairs leaving a giggling Hermione behind, taking the stairs two at a time. After bursting back into his empty dormitory he made to grab the knobbly wand on his bedside table when he caught sight of the moleskin pouch Hagrid gave him. _Could it fix my wand? If it's so powerful it should be able to do that._ He grabbed the pouch and wand then bounded back down to meet Hermione, skidding to a halt in front of her breathing heavily he held up the wand triumphantly to her. "I've devised a test for the elder wand."

Hermione looked confused. "What on earth do you mean Harry?"

He pulled out the Moleskin Pouch and a curious look took over her features. "If it can repair my wand it can repair the castle. Isn't it impossible to repair a wand that's been snapped in two?"

"Well that's what Ollivander said-"

"That's my point, lets try it." With Hermione silent he opened the pouch, withdrew the halves of the Holly and Phoenix feather Wand and lay it upon the coffee table in front of her. Feeling clearer than he had ever felt in his life, he pointed the Elder Wand at the wand that had saved his life more than once he calmly said "Reparo." Instantly the wand fused together and sparks shot out its end. With Hermione still silent but now her mouth in a perfect O he transferred the Elder to his left and picked up the newly repaired Wand. And just like in Ollivander's shop six years prior, his hair stood on end and he was bathed in a glowing orange light. _This feels fucking incredible._

The next thing he knew he was nearly tackled to the floor and his vision became a filled with bushy brown hair as Hermione threw herself at him. And a thought unbidden rose to the surface of his mind. B_ut this feels better._

She drew back from him and started babbling. "This is incredible, you could fix the entire castle faster, you could-"

He interrupted before she could build a head of steam "I could, maybe. But what I really need is some food."

She first stared indignantly at him then cracked a smile, "Of course you do, it's too early for dinner though. Lets go to the kitchens?"

Harry tucked both wands in an inside pocket of his jacket and gestured with a grin plastered on his face. "Lead the way m'lady."

The lady in question huffed and lead the way out of the portrait hole nose in the air. They exited into a corridor filled with snores, they turned around to see the Fat Lady and Violet asleep with bottles of wine piled around them. She giggle and turned to him, "I would have loved to see them while awake."

He coughed and turned away from them quickly and muttered darkly. "No thank you."

Hermione looked at him, curiosity written all over her freckles. "Why?"

Harry coughed and blushed slightly but didn't answer and strode off, she fell into step beside him giving him a searching look but to his relief, dropped the matter, even if he knew she would ask him later anyway.

As they made their way down stairs, the devastation became apparent as his gaze roamed the many curse marks, chunks of wall missing, statues lying on the ground, some unrecognisable and what was unmistakably drops and puddles of dried up blood that seemed to be everywhere. As they passed the empty great hall the memories of the final battle flashed before his eyes. Voldemort and Bellatrix duelling three apiece, Molly Weasley finishing Bellatrix with a scream only to have Voldemort explode with rage and point his Wand, the Elder Wand at her. Their conversation and the curses colliding, the crowd cheering as they swamped him. Then after as the bodies were lined up, (Voldemorts was taken elsewhere) and everyone mourning for their fallen friends with Kingsley leading the proceedings.

...


	2. Hidden Truths

**Hidden Truths**

As he focussed on his surroundings he realised they were still walking, with Hermione holding his arm close to her body, guiding him. He glanced around again, the smaller Corridor they were in seemed to be unaffected by the battle. Before he knew it they were in front of the Painting of Fruit, she tickled the pear and they entered the Kitchens to find only half the usual number of elves bustling around doing this and that. _Only half!?_ The two stood in the doorway, taken aback by such an unfamiliar scene until an elf appeared at Harry's side.

"Mast-Harry, sir." greeted Kreacher with his usual bullfrog-like croak.

Hermione answered for Harry, "Hello Kreacher, we were just looking for some lunch."

"Of course, please sit." The elf gave a stiff nod at her then motioned to one of the tables that mirrored the ones above. Hermione tried guide Harry once again but the Wizard remained unresponsive.

"Lets go Harry." She said softly trying once again to pull him over to the table. He remained rooted to the spot, staring at the Elves going about their business.

"How many fell?" He wondered out loud.

"The ones that survived the battle are being tended by other elves." Said Kreacher as he turned toward the Wizard, a curious expression written across his wrinkles. _Ok so not as many as I thought._ Harry's expression relaxed and she could finally guide him over to the table where they sat facing one another. He didn't even flinch as a ham sandwich appeared in front of him, after a second he started to eat, slowly considering how hungry he was. Hermione didn't move to eat the one that was in front of her but watched him instead. It was a subdued meal as he slowly finished his share, but when he looked up, he found her pushing her share to him. He gave her a look that plainly stated that she should eat as well and not to take pity on him. She pursed her lips and leant back from the table crossing her arms, knowing that look well Harry sighed and started to eat the extra food.

Hermione broke the silence. "You know I haven't been dead to the world for the last couple days, lunch was two hours ago, I'm fine." He grunted with a mouth full of sandwich as she looked away to watch the elves at work. He was in the middle of wondering why she would give her share to him when she started to explain, as she looked away he pondered again. That's just her thing I suppose, she been helping me for years. Then it hit him mid-chew. _That's just it, she's always helping me. Ever since we saved her from the troll she was always by my side. First year, The Devils Snare, the Potion-Logic Puzzle. Second year, the Polyjuice Potion, the information about the Basilisk. Third year, stepping in front of me to protect me from Sirius, then saving Sirius with me. Fourth year, standing by my side when the whole school (including Ron) hated my guts, helping me learn new spells for the Tournament. Fifth year, leading the DA with me, following me to the Department of Mysteries (nearly dying in the process). Sixth year, dealing with me being better than her at potions. He grinned a little at that thought. And battling the Deatheaters when Dumbledore and I were away. And this year? Again, being my rock even when we were starving and living in constant fear, saving us many times over, becoming Bellatrix even after being tortured by her. Visiting my parents graves with me and... dancing with me? It didn't feel weird at the time but why does it feel weird now? I just wanted her to be happy, didn't I?_

He went to take another bite of his sandwich but there was none left, and as there was none left he ended up biting his own fingers. The pain broke him from his ponderings, so did her laugh. Quite a nice laugh to be honest.

She giggled at him. "Harry you're even more scatter-brained than when you're writing an essay for Binns! What's up?"

"I was not! It's not my fault that his essays were more snooze-worthy than his classes! I'll never know how you stayed awake every class."

She scoffed at him "it's because I actually tried, unlike you. Try properly next year please?"

"So you are coming back next year?"

"Well yes I'd still like to get my NEWTS thank you very much." She paused, "are you?

He thought over his answer before replying, "I really don't know. I mean, I'm not sure if I could come back next year with the thought of all the people that should be there, but aren't. And you know, being the saviour of the wizarding world-" he winked at her and continued as she huffed in reply, "No one is going leave me alone, it'll be worse than fourth and fifth year combined."

"Ron and I will be there for you."

He grinned at her, "I know but it will still be hard. And I'm seventeen so I suppose I could go on a holiday.

Hermione spluttered at this, "A holiday? You still need to study to become an auror! You can have a holiday after you graduate!"

"Well one, I've never had a holiday before, well one that's just for me, and I don't know if I want to be an auror anymore..." he trailed off as she digested this information.

"But what about all those summers at the Weasley's?"

Harry leaned back, a thoughtful look on his face, "You know I had no choice about going there. Sure, it was great to get away from the Dursley's and I love them all but I never got to go where I wanted or to see new places."

She paused in thought then replied, "Well I suppose you could go on one before we go back to school." Her eyes suddenly gleamed with excitement, "We could go to France! It was always amazing every time I went with mum and dad." She gasped and stared blankly in shock. Harry, noticing her distress got up and rounded the table and hugged her from behind like in the common room.

He whispered into her ear, "First thing we'll do is get them back Hermione, promise." _Did she just shudder? And did she say we?_

After a minute the witch shook her head slightly and prised the arms wrapped around her as it seemed he was lost in thought and stood up. Harry, after dealing with the fact that Hermione actually wanted to go on a holiday with him, started pondering on the logistics of such an idea. If he was traveling via Magical or Muggle means, they would still need Passports he assumed. He never had one of his own as the Dursley's never took him anywhere. I'll just have to ask Hermione I suppose. He had just reached this conclusion when he was jostled out of the way by a certain witch making to stand. He decide to get straight down to business. "Hermione?"

She leant against the table, "mhmm?"

"Wouldn't I need a passport or something for a holiday? And how would I take money overseas?"

She answered faster than he anticipated. "Well yes, but the Ministry can take care of the travel documents and you do know that nearly every country in the world has a Gringotts branch?"

He blushed slightly at the last point. "No I didn't, well I suppose we can visit the bank after everything is sorted at the ministry."

"You might have to go to Gringotts first, you haven't been since Sirius died..." She grinned guilty at him. "And seeing as we did break into the bank and escaped on one of their security dragons, I think they might want to see us about payment for repairs."

Harry started and instantly started to panic. "Oh shit! How much money will they need? Will I have enough? Are they even going to let me in?"

She shook him by the shoulder. "HARRY! You got rid of Voldemort, I'm sure they will be a bit frosty but you ultimately did them a service. They will want to see you. And you do realise that you are the heir of a noble wizarding family, I'm sure you will have enough to cover damages."

He looked blankly at her. "Noble Wizarding Family?"

Once again annoyance crossed her features. "Yes, Noble Wizarding Family Harry. You are a descendant of an Ancient Family, the Peveralls. Did you learn anything from six years of HOM classes?"

The memory of the Mirror of Erised flashed in Harry's mind. "Of course!" seeing the question on he face he quickly continued. "When I looked into the Mirror of Erised in my first year I saw my family, there was so many people in it. It makes sense now!"

"The Mirror of Erised was at Hogwarts?

"Did I not tell you? You know about it?

She looked at him softy. "I've read about it. You saw your family in it?

"Yeah! It looked like my entire family." He looked at her. "What would you see if you looked into it?"

She looked away. "I really don't know."

He was just about to apologise for asking when Minerva McGonagall entered the kitchens. "Ah there you two are, I assumed you two would eat in the Great Hall."

Hermione answered for him. "It was cosier in here than there."

The new Headmistress smiled down at her favourite student. "It is at that, and seeing as you two are the only students left in the Castle, you've earned the right to eat wherever you like." Her face turned solemn. "I have a message from the acting Minister of Magic, Kingsley would like to meet the two of you to discuss your future." They both looked at her blankly. "I can only guess, but I would say that he would like to thank you personally for your role in defeating Voldemort. In whichever way the Ministry can thank you for your service."

She smirked at the sight of Hermione's face, the gears visibly turning in her head. "Also, I have come to collect you." Harry looked at her quizzically. "Dumbledore would like a word with you."

...

The three of them walked past the great hall on their way up to the Headmistress's office. When Harry brought up something he had been thinking on their way through the castle to the kitchens. "How will the castle be fixed?"

McGonagall glanced at the damage. "A team from the Ministry will be in. When they finish rooting out hidden Deatheaters, though that could take a while."

"I'll help."

The older lady laughed. "I appreciate the gesture Harry but it would take a team of a hundred a month to fix this mess."

He grimaced and looked away. _The Elder Wand fixed my wand, maybe? Could it?_

After a longer trip than usual, dodging debris and taking alternative routes through the castle to avoid the more serious damage. They arrived at the stone gargoyles that guarded the highest office in the castle.

"Ginger Snap" was apparently the password as the revolving staircase came into view. As they entered the office, the portraits all burst into applause. But Harry only had eyes for two of them, Snape's nodded at him them looked away. Dumbledore's beamed at him, "Harry my boy! Well done!"

The wizard in question, grinned shyly but his features soon changed as questions that he hadn't thought of previously sprang to his mind. "I left the stone in the forest, hopefully no one will find it?"

"I daresay they shouldn't, even the centaurs would avoid it."

Harry continued. "I'll keep Ignotus's around though, the wand though I'm not so sure. Either I place it back in your tomb or I snap it."

Dumbledore's face pained at the latter suggestion. "I can't stop you but I'm glad I can't, even I couldn't handle the temptation of the power it held. You're the better man, you must decide."

Harry's voice turned cold. "That much is obvious now, Rita's book made that clear."

The old man's face fell. "Ah yes, Severus did mention something about her latest project."

Harry shot him a hard look. "But is it true? What you did when you were friends with Grindelwald? Your brother mentioned a few things."

The old man was silent for a moment, then he began. "Great men are not always great humans Harry, I fully regret the actions of my younger self and have worked, until my death, to right the wrongs of my adolescence. You will never understand my motivations because you cannot, you grew into a far better man than I ever dreamed."

Harry figured he better just drop the subject if Dumbledore wouldn't give him an answer. "Ever since I woke up after meeting you in that... place, I feel... weird, lighter. Why?"

"I'm assuming you met me in the halfway place?" Harry nodded. "I can only guess, but I'm sure Voldemort's soul fragment weighed upon you as you grew up. There's no recordings of what a Human Horcrux goes through but it would draw upon your magic to sustain itself. As such, without it you should be more powerful now than ever. As for clearer?" He paused. "I cannot be sure, the fragment, though weaker than your intact soul, would have drained you and influenced your emotions in the certain ways. Dealing with it since you were a baby you no doubt grew used to it, it became your normal. This only underlines some of your feats of magic, which you would have performed in a weakened state. Your third year patronus for example."

Harry remembered the locket and how it affected them in the tent, and nodded.

"Now to what I wish to talk to you about."

Harry frowned up at the portrait and waited for him to continue.

"I feel that now I should answer some of the questions you will no doubt ponder now you have the time to. You came to realise my plan during the battle. If you do not hate me after that then you will after I divulge the whole truth." Dumbledore paused, then continued. "On that Halloween night all those years ago. I made a decision, to protect you by any means necessary. I knew Tom would return and you needed to be ready, you had to be... conditioned to fulfil the prophecy." Hermione and McGonagall stared at the portrait. "The blood magic your mother invoked to save your life was probably the safest place to hide you from the remnants of Tom's followers. Minerva warned me of your relatives but I had to put you in their care. See, with Sirius being your godfather he would normally have been the one to take you in but I couldn't let that happen. Going after Peter was foolhardy but should not have cost him twelve years in Azkaban." He sighed. "But if he did not go to Azkaban he would have taken you in, where you would be less safe." Hermione spelled it out while Harry stared blankly at Dumbledore.

"You let him go to prison, without a trial."

The old wizard looked at her, eyes twinkling but sad all the same. "Yes, Crouch made the decision but I made no effort to prevent it. There was no evidence but the public was still scared. It was for the greater good."

Harry stayed silent during this pronouncement. As those three words rang in his head. _The greater good._ He wanted to believe that Rita's book was all lies, but here was the evidence of the old man's treachery. Evidence that he never really changed. The reason he had to survive through beatings, going hungry, being lonely. The reason the closest thing he had to family, was locked away from him for twelve years and was dead. A fury simmered within him.

Minerva was staring in shock at the old man, she turned to look at Harry and what she saw shook her. Pure hatred was evident on his features as her stared daggers at the portrait, his skin prickled with magic, the hair on his head was moving, waving slightly as if in a breeze. His hands were in fists as slowly, wind swirled around him. His normally green eyes, grew hard but shone brighter. Hermione whirled at the source of the disturbance and was shocked when she saw a dim glow on his skin as it rippled. She touched his arm "Harry?"

The blind rage building up in him slowly faded away as his surroundings flooded back to his senses. The looks on the faces of the room's other occupants came into view. Hermione's filled with concern and confusion, McGonagall's the epitome of shock and Dumbledore with a cynical smile that didn't reach his eyes. Harry looked down and without a word, turned and walked briskly out of the office, down the stairs and along the corridor, blindly putting one foot in front of the other. His body filled with numbness as he strode through the castle, he barely registered the humidity of the air that bathed his skin as his feet took him out the front doors of the castle.

His feet didn't stop there, but kept walking, Until he tripped. Stumbling he whirled round to glare at his assailant, a root that stuck out of the ground in a half loop. Broken from his trance he took in his surroundings. He found himself at the edge of the lake underneath a large tree, the tree looked comfortable enough for him to sit against. So he did, Staring out at the never-ending ripples on the water, mind buzzing at what he had just learned...

Until he fell asleep.


	3. A Whole Soul

**A Whole Soul**

The sound of splashing woke him up to find a darker sky and an otter diving in and out of the lake. With closer inspection he saw that it had the brightness of a patronus, which meant. _Hermione_. Funnily enough the girl in question was standing at the waters edge with her wand out. _How long has she been here?_ He struggled to his feet and walked down the bank to her side. "How did you conjure a solid patronus?" She squeaked and her otter fizzled into nothingness as it dove into the water for the last time. She turned and hugged him tightly, not saying a word. He repeated the question, this time muffled by the bushiness of her hair. "So uuuh, how did you conjure a solid patronus?"

She broke the hug and looked at where the otter had disappeared. "I was just wondering if I could add another charm to a patronus, just experimenting."

"Well that's the brightest witch of the age for you. You'll have to teach me that one sometime." She smiled slightly at the compliment.

"Maybe, are you ok?"

"I guess so, just need to process it." He smirked at her. "And apparently I needed some sleep as well."

She elbowed him. "Only you could nap after sleeping for two days."

"Pfft." And he turned towards the castle for the first time since striding out the front doors. And his eyes widened as he took in the devastation and a thought occurred to him. "What do you think will happen if I use the Elder Wand to repair the Castle?"

Her face took a faraway look as she pondered his question. "Well, you have the Wand... It would just depend on you I suppose..."

"Maybe its like... Tonks." He swallowed and continued on at her questioning look. "When the order came to get me from the Dursley's she just told the stuff to pack into my truck. There wasn't a spell how is that possible?"

She recited as if from a textbook. "Because magic is guided by the imagination. Incantations were created to reliably control our own magic when casting magic with the same intended outcomes. Certain magical beings do not need to use incantations but merely project their desired result and their magic applies it to the real world."

"Errr, so I just have to imagine a repaired Hogwarts and my magic will make it happen?"

"The book didn't mention us Magicals using it, and the castle is not a small object like a wand Harry. That's why the ministry would have to assemble a team to repair the Castle."

He remained silent as two memories flashed into his mind. First his incursion into Tom's mind when he using the wand to break the shield over Hogwarts in the Final Battle, the Elder Wand had cracked. _How?_ The it occurred to him, because the wand was not his it became a normal wand, and his power was too much for a normal wand. But it was his now, and it should not crack again because it would not resist him. Then the memory of Tonks loudly telling his belongings to 'pack!' flashed again. He returned to his surroundings to see Hermione looking curiously at him. He grinned at her perturbed expression. "I can at least try."

Ignoring her spluttering he turned back to look at the ruined castle. He was feeling clearer than he had ever felt in his life, the result of the removal of the soul fragment inside him. There was no one to see him fail. There was Hermione, beside him, as always, a comforting presence. And their was Hogwarts, the first home he had ever known. He gritted his teeth. He was going to fix his home, no matter what anyone else said. He took out the knobbly wand and pointed it at the castle. _Did it just tremble?_ He worked to picture a fully intact Castle and worked to fill himself with the... _feeling_? And the want to repair it. After a minute he gripped the wand and tried to sound as powerful as he could as he nearly shouted. "Reparo!"

And nothing happened.

He let out a sigh and turned to her, but her eyes would not leave the castle. Wondering what had caught he attention so soundly he glanced back at it and his mouth dropped open. He could only just see from the lake but there was what looked like dust coming together and creating. Battlements, Windows and Towers. They simply stared in shock as they watched the Castle rebuild itself. Then he felt a wave of exhaustion hit him and he buckled, standing on jelly legs he turned to her. "Well you didn't say I couldn't do it."

She stared at him like he was crazy but grinned like a Cheshire chat. "Well come on the, lets see your handiwork!" And she grabbed his arm and dragged him towards a now gleaming Hogwarts.

As they entered (or stumbled as Harry was) through the Main Doors Harry could here raised voices, one of them with a Scottish inflection. As they neared the stairs the his suspicions about the identity of one of the voices was proved correct. But what he didn't expect to see as they peeked around the corner was the Headmistress to be trying to calm down an irate caretaker.

"I know Argus, I'll look into it. As your services are no longer required for a while, you can retire to your quarters."

Harry stepped out from their hiding place and walked towards McGonagall with Hermione falling into step beside him. They walked past Filch who eyed them suspiciously muttering something he couldn't hear and made their way over. Minerva turned at the sounds of the pairs of footsteps. "Ah there you two are. Would you two know anything about a suddenly repaired school?"

Harry blinked, trying his best to act innocent. "No, we we're just coming to ask you about it."

The older lady eyed them both. "If there's anything that I take for granted Mr. Potter it's that you two always know something about strange occurrences around that Castle. Let me guess, Miss Granger found some obscure text about a ritual to repair the castle after battle damage? And invoked magic not seen since the founders built this school?"

Hermione blushed and looked down. "No Profes-Headmistress.-"

"You two have earned the right to address me by my first name Miss. Granger."

She took a breath. "No, Minerva, it was Harry."

"Oh, was it really? And just how did you accomplish this Mr. Potter?"

He held up the knobbly wand. "The same way you repair a broken chair prof-Minerva."

She gasped and her hand went to her mouth. "Merlin, even Dumbledore could not have...-You will have to show me Harry."

"Umm sure Minerva, the Pensieve?"

McGonagall nodded at them and strode off to her office with the teens in tow.

...

The three of them were now standing around the floating bowl, two looking expectantly at Harry who blinked. "Uh, so how do I do this?"

"Like a Patronus Harry, concentrate on the memory then put your wand to your temple. You should feel it leaving you head. Then just cast it into the bowl."

He did as he was told. Though It felt strange to him, like forgetting something on purpose but feeling the cold tendril pass through his skin. With his wand tip shining, (he used the Phoenix Feather and Holly Wand this time) he cast it into the bowl and an image of the lake rose to the surface.

Minerva gestured to the bowl. "After you Harry."

He was falling, but didn't yell this time, as he was used to it by now. His feet found flat earth as he watched himself jerk awake from his sleep. He looked away to see Hermione and Minerva watching the younger witch's spell. "That's certainty and interesting application Miss. Granger, you'll have to show me your spellwork when we are done here." The witch in question beamed at her mentor.

Harry grimaced, his memory went back a bit further than he would have liked. He glanced at McGonagall and found her smiling as she watched the pair in the memory talk. _Why is she smiling like that?_ He was disrupted from his ponderings when she looked at Hermione and spoke. "You have done your research, I suggest you try for a mastery next year." As he watched her reply he had never seen her so happy, he liked seeing her happy. Thinking again of how much she had sacrificed for him he made a vow to repay her for everything she had done. McGonagall nodded at her explanation of the fundamental art of magic and watched wide-eyed as Harry pointed his wand at the castle.

The memory faded as he watched Hermione dragging him away. As soon as they reappeared back in the office the older woman staggered to a nearby table and sat on it. After she had composed herself she looked at Harry. "What you did Harry is supposed to be impossible, even attempting that, you should have died with such a depleted magical core. I have never, heard of such a feat in my life." Her face hardened. "You both must keep this act a secret, if anyone finds out about this you will be hounded even more than you already are, at the least. I hope you realise what I mean." The teens nodded. "Now, as the Castle has miraculously put itself back together, there is little for me to do here. And the school owes you a debt. As such, is there anything I can help you with?"

He pondered this for a while, how would we get to Australia?

"You wish to go to Australia? Why?" she looked expectantly at Harry.

Hermione answered her solemnly. "It's to find my parents. I erm, sent them away before we left to search for Horcruxes."

Minerva's eyes widened for a second but her voice kept its clipped tone. "I'm sure you know how to remove such enchantments?" The girl nodded. "Well you either travel via Muggle or Magical means. You're both accustomed to muggle travel which is good but it will take far longer. I would recommend taking an international Portkey from the Ministry, normally you would have to book days or weeks in advance but I'm sure they will be happy to help you both." She smiled at them. "At any rate you will both need Documents for which method of transportation you use."

Hermione turned to Harry. "So Gringotts then the Ministry?"

"Sure, But tomorrow." He said gesturing at the darkness out of the window.

She rolled her eyes and her stomach rumbled audibly. McGonagall smiled at them both. "You're both welcome to dine with me. We can discuss your plans as it seems you both are not quite on the same page yet."

Harry made a mock bow to the ladies and gestured to the stairs. "Shall we go?"

Some more eye rolling, a slight chuckle. "Harry, you know we can dine here you know."

...

5th May 1998

The solitary occupant of the year six boys dormitories was sleeping. Or rather between nightmares when he awoke to a bed that was moving underneath him. He reached out a hand to steady himself and was surprised to find that it had felt skin. Putting two and two together he deduced there must be someone else in his bed. That or there was a dismembered leg in his bed, he started down this train of thought. Or would have if he didn't hear a gasp as soon as his hand touched said skin. Turning over he found someone with bushy hair, in her pyjamas frozen halfway through hopping on his bed.

He could guess the identity of his sleep hitchhiker but he decide to find out for sure. "Hermione?" He croaked.

Looking every part caught in the act her eyes roamed his face and exposed arm. "Sorry Harry, I just couldn't sleep and there's no one else here."

Seeing the desperation in her eyes he shuffled over and without thinking replied. "I'll always be here, get in." And Lifted up the covers for her. He turned away as she slid in beside him, trying to control the fact that he was a seventeen year old. More to distract himself he asked. "Want to talk about it?"

A muffled "no" came from the other pillow. Part of him understood as he had his own nightmares, but the one thing he hadn't tried was to talk to someone about them. She had tried to get it out of him more than once so he felt like returning the favour. So he turned over to face her. "You tell me yours I'll tell you mine." The silence after was long enough that he seriously thought she had dozed off until she whispered.

"You first."

He had to supress a chuckle at that, it was so like her to reply like that. His voice dropped to a dispassionate whisper. "The recent one has to do with the fFinal Battle. In the dream I couldn't die, no matter how many times Tom tries to kill me it just doesn't happen. And because I don't die, he can't die and also the protection I gave everyone by doing what my mother did for me never happens. Neville dies first, then Ron, then you, and I... still can't die."

Hermione turned to face him. "You wanted to die?"

"Not that time, but I needed to die to save you all. It was different after Sirius-" he stopped as he realised what he said. He could see the question on her face but then she looked down in the direction of his chest, avoiding his eyes.

"Well, I see the moment when Hagrid brings you to the castle in his arms. When we all thought you were dead, and after seeing Fred, Remus and Tonks already dead. I wanted to give up, I didn't care anymore. It just plays over and over when I try to sleep. It's silly but I just had to make sure you were here."

His mouth moved of its own volition. "I could hear it, McGonagall, you and others screaming I... I've never- I didn't expect you all to... care that much, I just figured I was the guy that was meant to kill Tom." He looked over her at the sky outside the window. "I didn't realise I meant, what-you-described to you all. Watching Snape's memories shook me, he protected me for so long because he loved my mother. Even while he hated me, how am I supposed to repay them all?" Tears leaked from his eyes now. "Everyone that died for me, how?"

He looked at Hermione through blurry eyes and saw wide eyes locked onto his. Her voice shook as she replied. "You live Harry, you find love, get a job and just live life however you want to. Do what you want to do but just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Don't die until you're an old man ok?"

He chuckled. "I'll try but you know how it is."

"I do."

"Night Hermione."

"Night Harry."

And they both drifted off the sleep with the full moon's light streaming in from the night's sky.


	4. Past Meets Future

Wow! I really didn't expect so many to follow this tale! (Thank you!)

There's still a lot to go through before Harry can devote his time to... other matters. *wink* and I'm thinking of updating once a week from now on.

Please review! just remember that I've already written ahead but someway so you may not see anything you ask of me. XD

**Past meets Future**

Harry woke first with a strange weight on his chest. He yawned and copped a mouthful of bushy hair, working to remove the hair from his mouth the memory of last night flooded back. Feeling lighter than when he went to bed the night before he, with immense difficulty, extracted himself from her grip and looked back at her. Looking at the sunrise out the window he felt far more rested then usual, then it hit him. With Hermione in his bed there was no nightmares to speak of. Shivering at the prospect of telling her that the only way to rid his sleep of nightmares was to have her sleep with him he tip toed over to his trunk. _Kreacher must have brought my trunk from the Burrow, Bless him._ And found his Quidditch top. Which was promptly thrown aside for a ratty oversize T-Shirt, which he donned and rummaged for some Parchment and his Ink and Quill. He found the first two but not the latter so with a sigh he quietly left the room and made his way down to the Common Room hoping to find a Quill there.

The dishevelled wizard arrived downstairs to find a fire burning and the room bathed in a golden glow from the fire and pink light fro the sunrise. Immediately he felt grateful for living for being able to see this. No longer a weight on his shoulders, no longer sleep deprived and hungry, and no longer feeling the anger that simmered in his subconscious. _This feels too good to be true._ He wrenched his gaze from the Window and it fell upon the Chairs that the three of them used to call theirs. Happily he plopped down on his favourite squishy Armchair, he laid out a roll of Parchment while holding onto the bottle of ink when he realised he had no quill. He went to grab his Wand to conjure one and realised he had left it on his Bedside table. He closed his eyes and sat back groaning, wishing he had his Wand. It was going so well too, I really don't want to accidentally wake Hermione.

He opened his eyes with a start when he felt something fall into his lap. His Holly Wand sat on top of his Parchment, he eyed it suspiciously but then picked it up. He concentrated. "Plectrum" and a large Quill appeared on top of his Parchment. Snatching it up and looking at it. _Wow, that was actually easy._ He dipped it into his ink and made to write before he paused. _Who am I writing to?_ The answer came to him instantly. _Ron_. He had just started on his letter when he heard light footsteps on the stairs. Looking up he saw a side of he friend that he hadn't seen before. She was wearing his Quidditch top he had tossed aside._ !_ She looked sleepy and her hair was even bushier than normal. She was lit up by the pink glow that streamed through the window, entrancing him. Harry was broken from his thoughts when she spoke.

"Your Wand woke me up when it bumped into the glass of water. Why did you summon your Wand?"

He blinked. "I dunno it just came to me when I realised I'd left it upstairs."

"Where's the Elder wand?"

"In my Trunk." His eyes widened in surprised. I wandlessly summoned it?

Hermione echoed his thoughts. "You summoned your Wand, WITHOUT a Wand? How?"

"I don't know I just thought about really needing it because I didn't want to wake you up."

Her face softened then she laughed. "Well thanks for the effort Harry but you still woke me up." She looked at the writing equipment on his lap.

He followed her gaze and answered the unasked question. "I figured I'd write to Ron and see how he's doing."

"Hmmm ok. I'll freshen up while you do that. I'd like to know as well." And she turned and disappeared up the stairs.

Harry, after some thought. Began his letter.

_Ron. _

_Hey mate how are you getting on? We both miss not having you here but we totally understand. I haven't asked her yet but I'm sure she will want to visit everyone soon. Probably after we go to Gringotts and stop in at the Ministry. Apparently Sirius left me something in his will and I need to claim whatever it is before the goblins get angry. (And I'm sure they don't like us anyway as you should remember *wink*) We are going today so we will be round later._

_Harry _

After reading it over and deemed it satisfactory he rolled it up and was about to exit the common room when he remembered that Hermione was still upstairs. He made a U-turn and scratched out a note on the other piece of parchment on the table, explaining where he was going and asked her to meet him in the Great Hall for breakfast. This time he exited the Portrait Hole and made his was to the Owlery. As he arrived he wondered whether any owls survived the battle. His question was answered as he strode through the door way to find maybe twenty pairs of eyes staring back at him, About half of the usual contingent. With a pang for Hedwig, he stepped over the owl droppings to the closest one. The Barn owl fixed him with an inscrutable stare the entire time he attached the letter to its leg.

"This goes to Ron Weasley, ok?" The owl hooted softly in acquiescence and took off into the clear blue sky.

As he entered the great hall he found the only other teenage occupant in the castle already seated. She greeted him first. "You took a while."

A mock expression of affront took over his face. "I beg your pardon but I just about sprinted back here to beat you to breakfast."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "You're just getting slow in your old age."

Harry chuckled as he arranged two slices of toast, eggs and bacon into a sandwich. Taking a bite he wondered why he didn't have this for breakfast more often when his companion broke the silence. "You know I've been thinking about Gringotts. You're the last of the Potters aren't you?"

He pondered this himself. "I'm not sure really, I assume so as I've never had any contact from anyone claiming they were family..." He trailed off.

"Then it won't just be Sirius's will we will be going for, it will be for your family inheritance as well!"

He stopped chewing as he realised the implications of this. "Why didn't I get anything right after they died?"

"It would have been up to your guardian."

"But Sirius never mentioned anything... Did it go to the Dursley's?

"No Harry, it would have been your magical guardian."

He was truly puzzled now. "Who was my magical guardian?"

She sighed. "No idea, ask at the bank when we get there. That reminds me, how are we getting there?"

"Err, don't really know. I just figured we could apparate?"

Her eyebrow twitched, she obviously thought she had him. "From Scotland?"

He looked at her in confusion but relented. "Why don't we floo?"

"Sure, lets ask Minerva if we can use her fireplace." And she made to get up but stopped when he didn't move. "Harry?"

He looked at her with a sceptical expression that he knew would rankle her. "We don't have to go find her to ask her Hermione."

She huffed. "Ok smartypants, are you going to yell through the castle?"

He rolled his eyes at her and pulled out his Holly wand. Whispering "Expecto Patronum." A bright Stag appeared from the end of his wand and looked at him. Hermione watched on in awe as he now talked to the apparition. "Ask Minerva McGonagall if we can use her floo to get to Diagon Alley today. Wait and ask for her response, then let me know." With a slight nod the Stag dissolved into a ball of light that streaked though the wall and disappeared.

Hermione found her voice again. "When did you learn to do that?"

He looked at her incredulously. "Do you remember how many books we read while in that tent? I hope I learnt something! He added. And recently I just feel like I can do anything, not having Tom inside me makes things easier."

"Like apparating to London?"

"Are you not supposed to?"

"Well its harder the further you try to apparate, I doubt even Du-Minerva could do it."

He ignored her nearly mentioning the ex Headmaster's name and harrumphed. "I'll try it another time then, bet you a Butterbeer that I can?"

She looked at him like he was crazy but with a smirk on her face, stuck out her hand. "Deal Potter, I hope you get splinched."

He went to reply but was cut short by the arrival of his patronus which spoke in the voice of the current headmistress. "You may Harry, come to my office when you're ready."

He pushed his empty place away. "Well that was quick, Let's go." She smiled and joined him as the exited the great hall.

...

The Door to the Office swung open just a Harry made to open it, resulting in him nearly falling forward. Stumbling into the room he caught sight of the occupant behind the desk, Who gestured to the Fireplace. "Floo Powder is next to the grate. And I'm sure Hermione has told you about this Harry but make sure to be blunt and honest when talking to Goblins."

He thought back to Griphook's treachery. "Will do."

She smiled at the pair. "Go on, make sure to let me know what transpires."

They nodded back at her as he grabbed a handful of powder and threw it into the empty fireplace. Making sure not to mess it up this time he spoke clearly. "Diagon Alley." He stumbled out and found himself in the Leaky Cauldron, nobody spared him a glance as he appeared. This changed when Hermione stumbled out, nearly bowling him over as slowly heads turned in their direction and mouths dropped open. He was vividly reminded of the very first time he was here with Hagrid.

Before anyone could stop them he grabbed her arm and pulled her out the back. "Er, Hermione. Could we do something to hide my identity?"

"Have you looked in the mirror lately? You don't even look like yourself, and those clothes Kreacher got for you um, fit you quite well." She looked away.

"I hope your right." And he started to tap the bricks in sequence. As the bricks started to rearrange themselves he felt some trepidation coming back here. If it was as desolate as the last time he was there then less people would notice him. If it was as packed as usual then it would make him happier that things were getting back to normal but surely someone would notice him. He tried not to think of what would happen in that case, lest he not take a step into that alley altogether. She tugged on his arm, and pull him into the alley before the gate could seal itself.

He ended up being wrong entirely. He had never seen it like this, like the inside of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes but, on the outside. There was barely a one meter wide gap for people to pass through as everyone lined the street, chatting or shopping he couldn't figure out which. Still he kept his gaze towards the cobblestones and let her guide him. He looked up as they reached the heavy golden doors, nodding at the wizard guard by the door he was surprised by a lack of recognition. _Shit, I must look terrible for no one to recognise me. _

The inside of the bank surprised him once again. He expected there to be construction paraphernalia everywhere, scaffolding lining the walls after what they had done to the place. But no. It looked like it hadn't been touched, feeling somehow even more nervous they walked to the end counter to find the goblin manning it already watching them like a hawk. As they reached him he spoke in a gravelly tone. "Mr. Potter, whatever business you originally had here should be forgotten. Liege Ragnok would like to speak with you." Harry looked Hermione. _Maybe we shouldn't have come here_. "The girl may come too."

He opened his mouth to demand that she be treated with more respect when she laid a hand on him arm, shushing him. As the Goblin lead them along a corridor behind the counters he whispered to her. "They have no right to dismiss you like that-." She interrupted him. "Harry! We're going to meet Ragnok, the Goblin king! We have to be careful and respectful around them and him especially! He's king of a nation that extends across the world. And we broke into his bank!" The gravelly voice from ahead spoke up.

"Quite correct Miss Granger. At least you, as a Muggleborn have sufficient knowledge of our culture. We forgive Mr. Potter's ignorance because it is our Liege's wish to meet him, and we have business important enough with him that it would be impractical to throw him out for his transgressions." Harry gulped. "Here. Enter, he will be with you shortly." He waved his hand and the door opened for them, They stepped through and looked around. It looked very much to him like a muggle bank managers office would look, save for the ornamental weapons on nearly every surface. Also the room had dark wood panelling on that walls and blood red carpet. He turned to Hermione to ask about the weapons when a voice from the doorway, low and powerful reached them.

"Mr. Potter, it is about time you visited us. We have much to discuss." Hermione squeaked and curtsied. The wizard remained stock still.

"That's why we're here." He coughed. "My liege."

Ragnok eyed him curiously. "Then we should be sitting should we not?" and gestured to the twin Armchairs in front of a rather large ornamental Desk. The teens sat, the Witch obviously more nervous than him as she started playing with her hair. The Goblin King eyed the wizard again who looked defiantly back at him and began. "Mr. Potter we have much to discuss, namely. Reparations for damage to this Bank, the will of the late Sirius Black and the will of James and Lily Potter. If after this you need to discuss something mundane, talk to your accounts manager Talongrey." He looked up at the wizard who nervously nodded.

"In your act of stealing from this bank you incurred damages totalling four hundred and thirty five thousand, six hundred and one galleons, two sickles and thirteen knuts. This here is the full list," he withdrew a scroll nearly two feet long and handed it to the wizard. "We charge this solely to you as you will have to means to pay in full once the wills are read." The wizard frowned at this but nodded.

"If I may, we would like to apologise for the theft, but it was necessary for defeating Voldemort."

The Goblin contemplated this for a few seconds. "I cannot accept your apology but understand the circumstances for why it happened, a great many of our citizens died at the hands of Voldemort after your escape. And before you protest," Harry closed his mouth. "Our race hold war in high esteem, death means less to us than you wizards. One result of those deaths though was the crippling of the efficient means of running this branch. This is why I do not accept your apology Mr. Potter, but it will not hinder us moving forward. There is something you could do for the Goblin Nation but we will discuss this after more pressing matters are dealt with."

He snapped his fingers and another goblin entered the room. "This is Talongrey, he will inform you of the contents of said wills." The Goblin in question, bowed towards Ragnok and spoke to Harry, his voice somewhat higher pitched. He must be younger than the rest.

"Now Mr. Potter, is there any questions before we start?" He shook his head but Hermione spoke up timidly.

"Why is there no will reading?"

Talongrey considered her before answering. "You are correct in the usual sense, but In this case. Both wills leave Harry as sole beneficiary, with clauses." He turned to Harry. "If you are agreeable I can leave the wills to be read by you and mearly state the nature of your holdings." Overwhelmed the teen nodded. "Good. We will start in order of activation. The will of the Potters entrust you with direct Lordship of the Noble Family of Potter, Roughly 7.6 Million Galleons, Roughly 5.2 Million Galleons in investments, Three properties, Two in Briton, One in France. And all of their personal effects which currently reside in the Potter Vaults. We can discuss about merging Vaults later." Harry just sat in shock. _I have three houses!? _

"Now, The will of Sirius Orion Black entrusts you with direct Lordship of the Ancient House of Black, Roughly 6 Million Galleons. Five properties, Two in Briton and one in each France, Latvia and Russia. The latter on loan, used currently as Durmstrang Institute. Now please sign at the bottom of each will." After a nudge from the witch, Harry, running on autopilot signed each of the wills which both shone white, them melted away. Noticing the look on the wizard's face Talongrey added, "We have another copy that you can read when you meet with myself after my liege is finished with you." He then nodded at Ragnok who then gestured him to wait outside.

Talongrey turned to Harry. "I shall wait for you outside Lord Potter-Black." When the door closed behind him Ragnok spoke again.

"I have permitted Miss Granger to stay for the meeting so far." His voice turned cold and authoritative. "But she must now wait outside as we have one more item to discuss." Harry remained silent, trying to make a decision when the witch made it for him.

"Don't worry Harry, I'll be fine." And she followed Talongrey out the door.

"Now, Lord Potter-Black. I have been in contact with your interim Minster for Magic since the demise of Voldemort. He wishes to freeze the accounts of suspected Deatheaters to stop them from moving money out of the country to circumvent your justice system. We are reluctant to do this for two reasons. We are best known for our impartiality in wizard affairs, making us the safest place for the storage of fortunes. If we do as he asks of us, it puts us under the influence of the Ministry. Of course we do not want to be under any influence of any external forces as Gringotts is essentially. The Goblin Nation." Ragnok looked pointedly at Harry, who actually understood the concept of not wanting to be controlled. The wizard replied, "I understand completely my liege."

Sizing up the wizard again, Ragnok continued. "The second reason is that while he asked for these actions to be taken. He offered little in the way of payment. Give and take being a concept you can understand my lord?" Harry nodded quickly. "As you are powerful in the Wizarding World both politically and magically, yet remain ignorant of the animosity that has existed between our kinds for centuries. You are ideally suited to push an agenda of ours in the Wizarding Community. Namely, equal standings for our kind to perform magics and further integration into a combined magical society. If we are to cooperate with the wizarding world, it must be on equal terms." Ragnok finished and leant back in his chair, surveying the teen as he grasped the implications.

Harry sat, sorting through what was asked of him. The requests of Kingsley and Ragnok both made sense, it just confused him as to why he was being asked to... How would he push the agenda? Even if he didn't know how to do it, he wanted to, and told Ragnok so. "I would love to help my liege. Do you really think I could even help?"

At this Ragnok let loose the first laugh Harry had ever heard from a goblin. "Yes my lord. I won't influence how to use your apparently unrealised political clout so I'll let you handle that." He added, a smirk on his face. He then stood suddenly. "Our discussion is at an end Lord Potter-Black, until next time."

He figured he should bow so he did. A quick half bow In the Goblin King's direction. "Until next time." Upon exiting he found Hermione and Talongrey in deep discussion. For a moment he admired her commitment to collecting information before he interrupted with a cough which startled the Goblin. "My apologies Lord Potter-Black, please follow me." Turning off the corridor into a smaller one with a door either side, he then opened the left one and motioned for the two to enter. Inside was a roaring fire and on either side of it, two ornate red leather couches. A voice at a table on the right-hand wall spoke. "Please sit my lord." Harry sat on the couch facing the goblin who was rummaging around in a draw. Hermione chose to sit next to him, rather close to him if truth be told. But he figured that she just need comfort in such an unknown place, not that he had much comfort to give himself as he was feeling just a nervous.

The goblin stood opposite the fireplace and cleared his throat. "Now my lord-."

"Please call me Harry."

The goblins eyes widened slightly and he smiled. "Only in this room, Harry. We just have a few matters to deal with before you can continue with your day. Now, currently you possess three vaults, your own vault 687, and the Potter and Black family vaults. Do you wish to combine the vaults?"

It made sense to combine the vaults, But adding the Black Family Vault to his just seemed too much. Then he thought of the Black family tree, with Sirius's and Andromeda's name burnt off. This made him think instantly of... "Teddy," Turning to Hermione he asked. "What if I gave the vault to Teddy? His mother was Tonks after all, it's more his than mine."

"Sirius gave you that vault Harry."

"I know, but I don't need it." He looked at the goblin. "I'd like to transfer one million Galleons to the account of Andromeda Tonks. Then hold the Black Family Vault for Edward Lupin until he turns seventeen."

"Of course, would you like to retain ownership of the vault until Edward Lupin claims it? Just in case?"

"Sure."

"It will be done, and your other vaults?"

"Lets combine them both."

"So the contents of vault six hundred and eighty-seven will be moved to the Potter Family vault. Now. Would you like to hear about your properties?"

"Err, sure. I'm more interested in ones inherited from the Potter Family."

"As you wish. Now. The properties you now own include a chalet in northern France, which I believe was used as a holiday home on the continent. The Potter Manor, which sits in Kielder Mires, Northumberland, where generations of Potters lived, and the cottage in Godrics Hollow which is..." The Goblin shuffled some papers. "Currently on loan per the Ministry of Magic as a memorial site.

Hermione spoke up. "How can we find these places? We know about Godrics Hollow but the Chalet and the Manor we've never heard of."

The Goblin ruffled through his papers once again. "Apologies for not being able to memorize such important information but I have only recently taken over the Potter account from Griphook."

While Harry's mind started throwing up images of his interactions with Griphook, he barely noticed her asking a question that he himself had forgotten to ask. "Who was Harry's magical guardian?"

The Goblin again checked his papers. "Albus Dumbledore." Harry expected to be as angry as he was in the old man's office. But to be honest with himself, he kind of expected this after hearing his tale the first time. Talongrey had his mind on other matters and ignored the spluttering of Hermione. "To access the Potter Manor you will need to wear the Ring of the Potters. As it would have sealed itself since your parents died the ring will be needed the first time you visit. Visitors will be allowed at the owners discretion."

Harry smiled as the old Hermione seemed to appear before his eyes. She had that look on her face that instantly made him feel sorry for the Goblin as he would now be fairly assaulted with questions. "What do you mean at the owners discretion? Is there a magical element behind such discretion?"

The Goblin looked to the wizard first before answering the eager witch. "Ancient buildings that house magicals usually either carry Enchantments or have absorbed enough magic to become partially sentient. Old magics slave this latent magical power to the wishes of the owner of the building, usually the Head of the Family."

Her eyes narrowed, a sure sign that she was beginning to understand the concept. "So if Harry asked the house to remove someone then that person would be evicted?"

"A basic example, but yes, you're correct."

Harry meanwhile had is mind elsewhere. "So I'll need to wear both house rings to enter all of these properties?"

"Yes. They are in your vaults. Would you like to view them?"

He nodded, the rings only half the reason he wanted to go down there. There could be more stuff in them that could connect him with his family. The Mirror of Erised flashed in his mind again, he needed to connect with his family. Maybe gain some semblance of normalcy, just to know where he came from, even if he will never meet them. Maybe try to figure out how to have his own family, something he desperately craved. A feminine voice broke into his thoughts. "Harry? You coming?"

He nodded quickly and joined the female and the Goblin at the door.

...


	5. Family and Fear

Two uploads in two days what!? :o

A recent review shook me to my core. I understand that some are scared that this will wade through the swamp of lordship and power. While I feel it had to happen anyway. Power it is NOT a priority of Harry's, so the story will spend as much time on it as nessessary to build the world.

If Lordship becomes a driving force, send me to the gallows as it will be all I deserve. But with that out of the way. Enjoy! 

**Family and Fear**

A wild and long cart ride later he found himself in a familiar space. The circular area lined with pillars that signified the deepest part of the Bank, just this time Dragonless. Looking closer at each of the massive Doors he realised they had names on them. Malfoy. Longbottom. Potter. McMillan. Nott. Abbott. Black. Talongrey walked over to the Potter vault and traced a fingernail down the door, which then opened slowly to reveal a corridor with two doors either side. With his best friend following him he opened the first Door on the right, which held the most Galleons, Sickles and Knuts he had ever seen in his life.

In a day full of shocking events, the money was the least surprising as he had read the number just before. He was more interested in what was in the other rooms so he didn't dwell in the doorway for long, as he made his way to the room opposite and opened the door to find an assortment of Jewels on expensive antique looking Dressers and Tables. All of the Jewellery looked very old. He looked at Hermione who was running her hand over the wood. "You can look in the draws too you know. Help me find something interesting." _There's her helping me again._ As he looked carefully through the draws himself he find a two small boxes. One with the Potter Coat of Arms embossed on it, and the other highly polished wood.

Opening the former box revealed a heavy looking gold Ring, no diamonds but a smooth black face with a streak of maroon through it, and an outline of Potter Family Crest in gold. Realising this must be the ring needed to access the Manor he put it on his right pinky finger as it looked too small for his other fingers. He fully expected something dramatic to happen once he put the ring on but nothing happened. As there was no strange happening to explain to Hermione he opened the other box to find what looked like an engagement ring of some kind. It looked silver with a single diamond in the middle, and on either side, smaller ruby's and sapphires extended from either side of it. With no explanation to even himself for his actions he pocketed it. A small "oh" turned his attention to the other set of draws to find the witch staring at a pendant.

She noticed Harry looking at her "It's gorgeous Harry, are you going to give this to Ginny?"

He started at the unexpectedness of the question and replied without thinking. "No." He looked away to try to figure out his reasoning, but coming up with nothing. It just didn't seem right to give something that was most likely his mother's to Ginny, he pictured it and it just looked wrong. He turned back to her to see her biting her lip looking at him the in most curious way. She then asked the question he already knew she would.

"Why?"

"I dunno, it just doesn't seem right. We aren't even together anymore."

"You're going to get back with her though aren't you?"

"I... don't know. It's not the same as our sixth year, I... Can't be anyone else anymore."

Her eyes narrowed at this. "You need to explain that one Harry."

He looked around to see if Talongrey was around but he seemed like he was still outside the vault. "Being with Ginny then was... Like I was someone else, it was normal. I knew she had liked me for so long so It just seemed like a chance to do normal things with someone that didn't worship me. Well, anymore."

Her eyes hardened. "So you used her."

The need to sit overcome him and he fell into a sitting position against the wall. "Yeah I think I did." He looked up to see Hermione looking at something he could not see.

"I helped her you know. She asked me advice on how to get to know you, get close to you. And of course you found her attractive so I told her. And it worked didn't it? I thought you actually liked her Harry and..." her voice raised slightly. "You think you used her? How can you not be sure about that? I'd hate to think you were lying to me, after all we've been though."

He sighed, this aggressive form of introspection was a lot more comprehensive than he own ponderings. "I have no idea what a real relationship is about. I think I know what love is but only in the way that I feel it. I have no idea what it looks like. So yes now I realise I did use her." He felt the need to cry but his eyes remained dry. "No one had ever shown interest in the real me until Ginny started acting normally towards me and I could only tell that because of her obvious crush on me when we were younger. Everyone I know had gotten with someone at some point. You and Krum, Ron and Lavender, Neville and Ginny. Cho and I weren't really even a thing she spent the whole time being angry at me or crying on me. I just wanted to feel normal before I went after Voldemort, I was fairly sure I would not survive the war, so I never planned for actually living after it. So living in the now felt like my only option."

Hermione had her eyes fixed on his. "Then what changed?"

He took a shaky breath. "I... Died, but then survived, then actually beat him. And all of a sudden, I had to live. Not for a cause, but for myself. It just feels like she isn't the one, though I don't know what the one looks like." He coughed and laughed at the same time. "Maybe she could be as loyal as you." He stood up quickly. "I have to thank you for all you've done for me, I've been a terrible friend. You kept me alive and kept me sane for so long, I owe you now."

She had tears in her eyes now and stepped back. "Thank you Harry, you're the only one that has thanked me." Her eyes became merry. "Now I expect quite a lavish birthday gift now." She elbowed him. "You AND Ron."

He straightened and mock saluted. "Yes ma'am, I'll start on it right away."

She giggled and pushed him towards the door. "Now, get going. We need to visit the Ministry as well today. No dallying."

After stopping by the Black Vaults to retrieve the Black Family Ring they bid farewell to Talongrey and exited the bank. Hermione checked her Watch and gasped, "it's nearly Twelve! We have to get my new wand before we see Kingsley!" and before he could answer she just about dragged him all the way to Ollivander's. A couple minutes of buffeting the way through the crown later and she finally let him go. As she darted in he took some time to inspect the shop from the outside, It looked back to normal at least. Shaking off the memories of the Deatheater attack he followed her into the shop.

The first impression he got when he entered was emptiness. There was none of the boxes that usually lined the walls, it did look cleaner though. Hermione spared him a glance as Ollivander handed her a wand, he returned the wand she had with a shrug, she looked at the new wand and gave it a wave. Nothing happened, then he saw her eyebrows, which she had turned yellow. He couldn't hold the mirth in and burst out laughing, as he drew his own wand to fix the damage the old man took the wand from her distracted hand. After a wave of his wand to return her brows to their natural attractive colour. She took a new wand that was offered and a wind suddenly ruffled her hair and her eyes shone with relief.

"Ah ha, Elm and Unicorn Hair ten and three-quarter inches, quite precise. Eleven galleons miss. Granger."

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander, it truly is great to see you healthy again."

He looked at them solemnly. "No, thank you both."

They both nodded to him and exited, the only noise coming from a jingling bell on the shop door.

...

"A crack later and the both of them appeared in an unfamiliar alleyway. He was about to ask her where she had taken them but then he caught sight of a familiar telephone box. "How did you know where the visitors entrance was?"

She glanced at him as they crossed the road. "I came here before my holiday in France, to make sure there wasn't going to be any problems with the Ministere des Affaires Magiques."

He opened the door of the box for her, "Sounds complicated."

She entered and placed her hand on the dial as Harry entered himself and closed the door behind him. "Yes, there's a rather lot of red tape for us Muggleborns." She dialled the number and the box suddenly lurched and Harry had to hold himself steady on the glass to keep himself from falling onto her. More to break the awkwardness of how close he was to her he cleared his throat.

"I don't like it when you refer to yourself like that." He continued quickly as she made every indication that she was about to argue the point. "Bella may have carved the name into your arm but you'll always be Hermione to me." She looked at him for longer than he was comfortable as the booth floated to the floor of the atrium.

"Thank you Harry." To avoid eye contact he looked out at he crowd below and exited quickly when they hit the floor. They made their way through the throng to the elevators. He only noticed a few double-takes as they reached the wrought iron monstrosities as he had come to know them by. "Level one please," she said to the operator and after a moment of recognition the contraption rattled to level one. As the lift shuddered to a halt, the typical elevator voice rang out. "Level One, Minister of Magic and Support Staff."

They stepped out into the small ante area and he led the way down the corridor. They passed Umbridge's old office and the memory of his amateur James Bond subterfuge both made him want to chuckle and grimace in anger. The resulting noise he made sounded like "psshhtt."

"What?"

"Just thinking of all the typists I scared."

She rolled her eyes at him and took lead. At the end of the corridor there was a simple desk with a woman behind it. As they reached it she looked up and immediately blushed at Hermione. Undeterred Hermione spoke, "Hermione Granger and Harry Potter to see the Minister."

The receptionist looked down quickly at a list in front of her and inspected Harry. Though not as much as he expected, this intrigued him as he watched her inspect his friend. Taking much more time than he thought was rather necessary, she was looking at Hermione like Ginny did him in his second year. Holding back his laughter as they were guided into an inner waiting room that looked like a royal sitting room. He turned to Hermione as the receptionist left with a longing look at his friend. "I think she likes you."

"Ha ha, no Harry."

"I'm serious. She looked at you like I look at treacle tart." He continued, "If you and Ron don't work out I'm sure she will love to date you." This earned him a slap as a deep voice came from the door opposite the one they entered.

"It's good to see you still have your levity Harry, though I should warn you that what the lady can do with a wand scares me."

Hermione turned to smile at Kingsley. "That was against Deatheaters Minister, this dolt would get much worse."

While Harry spluttered Kingsley looked at them both. "Please come in. Minerva mentioned you two would be coming and although I could cancel a fair chunk of my day for 'The Boy Who Conquered', I could not cancel everything." He gestured the two in.

With the two of them seated, the Minister leant against the desk. "Now, what can I do for you?"

She took the lead without so much as looking at Harry. "I need to go to Australia to bring back my parents. We need an International Portkey and this one-" she waved towards Harry. "-Needs papers. We came to you, because we don't trust the Ministry yet."

"Understandable, I'll contact some trustworthy people and get this organised. Is there anything else?"

"No, but I understand you wanted to speak to the both of us?"

"I did. Now I understand I should call you Lord Potter-Black Harry?"

The wizard in question squirmed uncomfortably. "Harry please Kinglsey."

Kingsley chuckled. "Hmmm, now for your part in defeating Voldemort I would be run out of office for not rewarding you for it. Now I know that you will not want any such bequests, but the both of you will receive Orders of Merlin First Class. And the Ministry will give you a leg up so-to-speak when you both decide on your careers. What are your plans?"

Hermione answered first. "Well I'm going to get my NEWTS before I do anything." She looked at Harry.

"Err, I'm not really sure what I want to do yet. Apart from take a holiday."

Kingsley nodded. "As do I Harry. When you decide, let me know."

He looked at the Minister. "Did you offer this to Ron?"

"Of course, I visited him rather than wait like I did with you two. They would very much appreciate your presence at the Burrow Harry."

"That's where we were headed after we got this sorted."

"Good, and before you go. When did you want this Portkey for?"

Hermione answered this one. "We will need tomorrow to pack, the day after."

"Consider it done. Oh and by the way," he pushed a slip of paper forward. "Hermione, can Harry Apparate?"

Looking confused she replied, "Yes, why?"

"Sign here Harry. It's your apparition licence." Harry signed the parchment and it vanished. "Now, Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Harry looked at her and she shook her head. And was about to say the same when a thought occurred to him. "Just one. Who should I ask about this lordship business?"

"Hmmm, I would consider Augusta Longbottom, either her or... Andromeda Tonks."

Harry rose and instantly the Minister joined him, Grinning at him. "Thank you Kingsley, I hope you keep the job, you're good for it."

Hermione shook after Harry. "Seconded Minster Shacklebolt."

Kingsley chuckled. "Off with you both. I shall owl you the necessary items so you don't need to wait around here all day." As they left, (The receptionist staring at Hermione as she went by) she looked at her watch.

"It's not even one. Did you want to visit Neville or Andromeda before we go to the Burrow?"

"Yeah, I'd like to see little Teddy."

After another journey spent mostly with his head down, they found themselves in an alleyway near the public toilets that were the entrance to the Ministry. Hermione pointed out something he had somehow forgotten about. "Do you know where they live?"

"Err, no but I'll figure it out." He held out a hand to her and the moment she grasped it, he shivered. Ignoring his body's best efforts to distract him he focussed on the house that he remembered after his escape from Four Privet Drive. The familiar suffocating feeling later and they appeared at the front door of the cottage. Feeling excited he made his way to the door and knocked. After a few moments the door opened to reveal the mother of Tonks.

"Harry!" She hugged him tightly "How are you my dear?"

He wanted to answer but his throat had closed up and he couldn't. The second closest thing he had to a family had her arms around him and he had no idea how to feel. "You need a drink my boy, Inside, there's a bottle of Firewhisky in the pantry." He headed inside as he heard Andromeda greet Hermione. After finding the bottle and three glasses he placed them on the country and poured a measure for the three of them. They seemed to be taking a while as he waited by the counter, wondering where Teddy was. After what seemed like forever, they both made their way into the room. After looking at Hermione he could see that her eyes were slightly red and watery, but before he could ask her what was wrong, he was interrupted. "Ah! one for each of us how thoughtful." She held her glass aloft, the teens copied her. "Hmm what shall we toast to? To a new beginning."

They again copied her. "A new beginning." Once the liquid was drained, (Hermione coughing down her share) Andromeda Andi engaged Harry in conversation. He answered vaguely, His brain on autopilot when he noticed his friend looking left out.

"Hermione, Tell her about Australia. As she excitedly regaled Andi on how she had been preparing to visit the country, Harry's mind drifted, taking in everything that he had learned that day. He was now obscenely rich and the Lord of two powerful families. But had no direction, no family and no... he didn't even know what, but he WAS missing something. Maybe he would feel better when they bring Hermione's parents back, or once they had the service for all those fallen in the final battle. Maybe then he could move on, go back to how it used to be. He imagined getting back together with Ginny and it just... Didn't feel right, those feelings he had a year ago, just weren't there. Like there had been a mandrake pulled from it, leaving a gaping hole.

He just needed someone like, someone like... _Hermione_. His eyes widened as it came to him. _Always there, always caring, always attractive. What did I just think? No, I can't think that. She's with Ron and we are just best friends. Ok? Ok._ He jumped when a hand touched his arm. It was Hermione. "Harry? Andi is bringing Teddy down so we can see him." Harry just nodded, still shaken from where his thoughts had taken him. He glared at the Firewhisky. _Bloody Firewhisky._ She turned to him "What was that?" _Did I just say that? _

"Um nothing. Did Andi have any advice about Australia?"

"Mainly just to watch out for the Billywigs, there's a slight pandemic of them in the northern parts of the country. But we're heading to Melbourne anyway which is in the south so we should be fine."

"Ah good. I don't fancy floating around when I finally meet your parents." Her giggle turned to something he'd never hear come out of her mouth as she looked past him.

"Awww, he's so cute!" He turned to find Andi smiling at her and he looked at his godson.

Andi held him out to him. "Hold him Harry." He instantly complied and suddenly he had he had an armful of blankets. The child inside had light brown hair which change to jet black as he looked up at Harry, just about the most innocent thing he had ever seen. He looked at Andi who seemed to read his mind. "He's got Dora's talent." Again, his throat closed up and he shook his head handing the child back the Andi.

"The Firewhisky," He muttered as he nearly sprinted out of the kitchen and out the front door. Nearly collapsing on the picket gate, he started to pant, all he could see what Remus and Tonks every time he looked the baby. Why they weren't there with him, if he had just gone to the forest earlier, they might be alive. His breathing came in shaky raps, all those people. The pain, it was worse than when Sirius died, he was beyond smashing up someone's office. He needed to vent but he couldn't cry, it was beaten into him at a young age. Crying is useless and annoys people, but what could he do? There would be no one, Hermione will get with Ron and the both of them will disappear. Just him the hero, bringing up little Teddy by himself, constantly reminded of his failure to act.

He leant against the gatepost and dwelled. Maybe he wasn't supposed to survive the battle, after all he never gave any thought to what he would do after the war. His mind went blank as fragments of thoughts appeared, then dissolved just as fast. His confusion was so complete that his mind could not produce any ideas about moving forward, moving on. A voice broke him out of his trance. "I lost them too, And my Husband." He half turned and looked at Andi, there was a sad look on her face but no tears. "The service for the fallen will be soon, we will grieve, then we will move on Harry, because it's the only thing we can do. And you've got a girl that cares about you a lot."

The corner of his mouth twitched at the irony. "She has Ron, then it'll be just me."

"She stayed with you at Hogwarts."

He pondered this. "Only because there was no one else there."

"Why would anyone else be there? When she would take up all of your attention anyway?" The pronouncement shocked him into silence. "Remus mentioned as much to me. You cannot live without her being such an important part of your life, he told me he had never seen loyalty as fierce as hers. I'm sure, that given the number of dangerous scrapes you've been in together over the years, protecting each other has become seconds nature. You're going to have to start opening your eyes soon harry, life is harder when you have no idea where you're going."

Silence stretched between them. He turned fully and slowly closed the distance between them, and hugged her. Maybe this is what a mother is like. She guided him back inside.

...


	6. A Broken Burrow

AN: Thanks everyone for sticking with all this setup! I promise it'll get going eventually!

.

.

**A Broken Burrow**

After some more time spent getting to know his godson the teens bid their goodbyes and apparated to the Burrow. As soon as he arrived felt uneasy, letting go of her hand he studied the house. Only the lights in the kitchen were on, so his feet led him to the front door. Upon entry, the first person to greet them was Mr. Weasley. "Ah good to see you both," he said gruffly as he pulled each into a hug. "Have some tea, I'll get everybody else down." They sat at the long table next to each other, he could tell she was as unnerved as he was at the lack of noise in the house. Hermione flicked he wand and poured herself and Harry tea each. Neither said a word to the other as they waited.

Ron was the first to appear. Odd seeing as his bedroom was at the top level. "Hey guys, how've you been." And without waiting for an answer he pulled them both into a hug. He sat down opposite them, just like at Hogwarts. Hermione poured him a mug, and without thanks he raised the it to his lips. "So what have you two been up to?"

Hermione answered. "Well after Harry woke up." She glared at him and Harry ginned back at her. "We've been preparing to go get my parents and Harry had to claim his inheritance. Then we visited Andromeda Tonks before we came here, Its been a hectic day."

"What do you mean preparing?"

"Well we had to book an International Portkey, This one had to get his apparation licence and I needed a new wand."

"When do you leave?"

"The day after tomorrow."

Ron jumped, nearly spilling tea all over himself. "What!? Did you guys think of how I'm going to be ready that fast?"

She took a deep breath. "I wasn't going to invite you."

The tips of Ron's ears started to go red. "Oh? And why not?" he nearly spat.

He could see her nearly pleading with him. "Because its been only two days and I figured you would need more time with your family. I really just want to see Mum and Dad again." She looked down at her tea.

"But I want to go to meet them."

"That's my point Ron, I'll have to restore their memories and after a year it will probably disorientate them for a while. I'd rather not have to introduce my boyfriend to them until they are settled back here and safe." But you're fine with me going with you?

Ron echoed his thoughts. "But he's going with you?"

"Yes because he's not my boyfriend Ron." _There it is._ "Plus he needs some time away from the press."

Ron huffed and crossed his arms, "I suppose that makes sense."

Harry sighed internally then spoke up. "I've never been on a holiday before Ron, you two can go back there on your own whenever you want."

As Ron nodded Hermione turned to him, sounding surprised, "What will you do when we're gone?"

"I dunno, maybe I'll look after Teddy."

They were interrupted by Ginny entering the kitchen, "Hey guys."

Hermione was the only one to reply, "Hey you." She got up and embraced the redhead. "Come sit."

Ginny complied and sat next to Ron, she studied Harry. "You've been busy, what's that on you finger?"

All of a sudden, the easy conversation he used to have with her seemed suck in his throat. He had no idea how to act anymore, so he stuck to simple answers. "Uhh my inheritance."

She reached out and grabbed his hand. "Why do you have two family rings?" Ron broke his gaze from Hermione and stared at Harry.

"Two?" He wondered.

"Well Sirius left me everything in his will, which included lordship over the house of black as he was the last one. And my dad wore the other one..."

Mr. Weasley entered the room, George must be in a bad way. "Did I hear that right Harry? Lordship over two families?"

"Only until Teddy is seventeen. I'll transfer it to him seeing as he is Andromeda's grandson."

Mr. Weasley's face turned very serious. "Do you realise what you could do with those two rings Harry? With those hereditary seats on the Wizengamot you could do much, especially with the sway of the originally conservative House of Black seat."

"Err, no idea really. I was going to ask Neville's grandmother or Andi after I got back."

"Augusta would be a fine choice, as would Andromeda in their separate ways. Looks like we will all be busy when you get... back? Where are you going?"

Harry's face when from confusion to happiness. "I'm going with Hermione to bring back her parents."

"Ah, good. It's always good to chat with them. You'll have to invite them around in time Hermione." He looked at her and she nodded. "Now if you'll excuse me I'll go check on Molly."

Harry peered up the stairs, "Where's George?"

Ron looked sombre, "He hasn't left his room since we got back."

Harry stood up, "I'll go talk to him." Hermione nodded and Ginny wished him good luck, Ron was silent as he started up the stairs. On the first landing he found the room he slept in after Dumbledore brought him to the burrow years back. He knocked, there way no response. "George, it's Harry." He knocked once more. Sod it. "Alohamora." The lock clicked and he opened the door to find George huddled against the wall. It reminded him of his summer after Sirius died, and then he had it, he would get George out of his funk.

With George making no mention to affirm Harry's presence in his room, he wandered over to the stacks of boxes against the wall. He opened one and was about to grab something when a croak interrupted him. "I wouldn't do that if I was you."

Facing away Harry grinned. _Knew it._ He turned around. "Why do you keep this stuff in the house if its so dangerous?"

At last, a semblance of a smile. "I was hoping ickle Ronniekins would get nosy. There's a prototype of a bag that that pranks anyone who tries to access it except you."

"Good to see my investment didn't go down the drain. What have you got planned for next year."

He brightened even more. "Well we have-" he dropped his head.

Harry sat on the bed close to him. "You still have those plans Forge, you just need to implement them for the both of you now. It's not like you can't, you two were a hive mind and I know that he lives on with you." George sniffled. "Every time I met someone that knew my father you know what they would say? You look just like James, they expected me to carry on his legacy of trouble making and general shenanigans. Although it would've been hard to top you both in that department."

"Don't say it, remembering school makes it worse."

"Do you think you can't live without him?"

"I've never had to before."

"He never left you George, He lives on with you, with the shop. It's not called Gred and Forge's joke shop. It's called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, granted you'll need some help to run that zoo but you can do it. Carry on his legacy, and make a toffee that makes your balls shrink or something I dunno."

George gave a watery chuckle. "Good idea Harry."

"Everyone downstairs is worried about you George join us. For once they aren't worried about you playing a prank on them." He held out a hand.

George took it and Harry pulled him up. "I knew you were one of us Harry. You've given me a good idea for a prank." The look on the younger ones face made him pause, "Don't worry I'll spare our biggest investor." He clapped him on the back. "See you down there." He winked at Harry as he left the room.

On his way downstairs he realised he didn't ask if he should tell them George should be right down or not. His fathers instincts told him to not mention the fact that George was feeling better. He arrived in the kitchen to find Ron and Hermione very close to each other talking quietly. Ignoring the odd feeling in his chest he looked around for Ginny and found he leaning against the chair in the opposite room, looking at him.

"No luck?"

Harry shook his head.

"Can we talk, outside?" Harry nodded and she led them out the door into the garden. He had expected this but it didn't mean he knew what to do about it. He just felt so different now, he didn't know what he wanted to do. Except to meet Hermione's parents, he felt the need to apologise to them for letting their daughter go through so much pain. He looked around to find Ginny looking at him again. "What are you thinking about?"

"The future."

"Good, that's what I wanted to talk about."

He sighed. _Here we go._ "I know Gin, I saw this coming, thought I still don't know what to do."

"How can you not know? We pick up where we left off." He sagged against the wall.

"I'm not sure I want to do that Gin."

Her face fell into the oddest expression. "Why?"

"I'm not sure I can tell you."

Her expression now looked deadly. "Try. You owe me that Harry, I waited a whole year for you to come back, even if I didn't know if you would or not."

He took a deep breath and paused, trying to figure out how to put it in words. "When we got together it was incredible. You knew the real me and it meant I could just do normal things, normal teen things. Kiss, cuddle by the lake it was one of the happiest times of my life, even if I knew the whole time I would need to end it before I left to... Find stuff to defeat Tom."

"You went out with me knowing full well you would break up with me?"

"Yes, I gave you my reasons for doing that a year ago. Do you have a problem with that?"

Her voice was stony. "Yes Harry, I thought you dumped me because you realised you had the hide it later on in the relationship. Not that you knew BEFORE we went out that you would cast me aside."

"Does it make a difference?"

"YES!"

"Why?"

She huffed. "Because it means you were using me!"

_Was I?_ "I never intended to use you Gin, I thought I loved you."

Silence.

"You mean you don't now?

"I don't know, I don't feel the same way as I used to."

"What do you mean?"

"I felt terrible about dumping you, and then the way you wanted to say goodbye had me feeling all kinds of things. We spent so long in that tent, I used to watch you with the Marauders Map. Just to know you were ok. It was lonely as hell, even with them there." She moved to the window and looked in. He could swear she looked angrily at them and he had no idea why.

She moved back to her original spot, looking hard at him. "Then what happened?"

"The hor-we all started to get angry at each other, Ron especially after he got splinched. Then we had a row and he left-"

"He left you both?"

"Yeah." He continued. "It was even more lonely when left, we didn't do anything for weeks she was so upset after he left. Then we had a run in with Voldemort and my Wand got broken and I was injured. Then all this other stuff happened and I stopped looking for you on the map. It just... wasn't important, then we met at Hogwarts and it just wasn't the same. Granted I was kind of busy but I just..." he trailed off. "I grew up, I'm really sorry Gin but I just can't get back with you. It wouldn't be good for either of us."

"It's someone else isn't it?"

"What? No. There's no one else for me right now Gin.

She looked at him incredulously. "You really have no idea do you?

"What?"

"There's been only one girl for you all along."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"It's Hermione." She studied him.

"Err. No, she's with Ron?"

"Oh, is that the only reason not to?" Harry was stunned into silence.

Ginny laughed softly. "Of course you don't know, It's not like you figured it out after six years to what should be different now. She helped me with you, you know?" Harry just stared at her. "I asked her how to get close to you and what she said worked alright."

"What did she say?"

"Ha! She knows you better then you know yourself Potter. No I'm not going to tell you, It's gonna make it real awkward when you figure it out."

Silence.

"I'm so sorry Gin."

"You should be, But at least I understand now." She made to walk back into the house but he grabbed her arm.

"Friends? I don't want to lose you gin."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Sure, if you can handle it." He grinned at her as she walked back inside. He went back to leaning against the wall. _What the hell did Hermione say to her to get me to date her?_ An odd squeak drew his attention and he walked back into the kitchen to find the table being piled with food courtesy of Mrs Weasley. He found a red faced Ron being consoled by Hermione.

When Molly saw him she pulled him into another bone-crushing hug, "Good to see you dear."

"Thanks for having us for dinner."

"You can come whenever you like Harry." She bustled back to the kitchen and he turned to the scene at the table.

"Ron what's wrong." Ron tried to speak but the noise that came out sounded much like a dogs squeaky toy. He turned to a laughing Ginny. "Did you do this?"

"No, this has all the hallmarks of Georges work."

A voice came from the stairs. "Well spotted little sister."

Ginny squealed "George!" she ran to hug him.

After he released her he turn to Ron, "It's rude to start when everyone eating is not present Ronniekins." Ron scowled at him. Then Arthur and Molly entered the room, "Georgie!" She hugged him. "Wow mum, you'd think I left or something."

After dinner (which Ron squeaked the whole way through until Molly ordered George to release him.) They all decided upon an early night. Which was of course why Harry could not fall asleep. He'd silenced Ron's snores but all he could think of was what Hermione had told Ginny to do to get him to date her. Of course she knew him better than anyone else but that doesn't explain how she knows what makes him date someone. At some point his brain must have given up because he did fall asleep eventually.

...


	7. Legacy

AN: Sorry guys. Australia is in the next chapter! Don't get too mad at me! :(

.

.

**Legacy**

6 May 1998

He woke with a start, The usual nightmare had done it's work and woken him just on sunrise. At least he was sure it was the nightmare, Ron's snores filled the room as his silencio had worn off. He dressed and made his way downstairs, thinking only of coffee. When he did search the kitchen he was dismayed to find that all they had was tea. Grumbling he tapped the kettle with his wand and steam instantly streamed from the top. Gingerly he poured some boiling water into his cup and then added milk, not much as he liked it strong. The sunrise looked too inviting so he took his tea outside and sipped it watching the sun slowly rise.

As he bathed in the peacefulness of a solitary sunrise he noticed a small dot covering the sun. It grew larger and became and owl that landed on the fence next to him. He untied the rather thick envelope and opened it to find something that looked very similar to a passport and a letter. Opening the letter it read:

_Harry _

_These documents are all you need to cross borders. If you have any trouble locating her parents, you can always enlist help from the Oceanian Ministry of Magic. Located at the end of the underpass in Melbourne, Flinders Street Station, Degraves street end. _

_I'm sure she knows the dangers involved in restoring memories and has accounted for them but there's always some uncertainty in these things. I'm sure I don't need to say this but look after her this time. _

_Good luck _

_Kingsley Shacklebolt _

_Minister for Magic _

He mentally scoffed at Kingsley's notion that he had to look after her, of course he would. The mention of the a new Ministry of Magic intrigued him though, he didn't know much about Australia except for the usual stereotypes. _Should be interesting_ he concluded as he pocketed both the note and the documents. Just as he made to scull the rest of his lukewarm tea he heard the door open behind him. Slightly miffed that his solitude was being broken he turned to see who the intruder was. "George, I thought I was the only early riser in this household."

George grinned at him. "Something about not leaving your room for four days leaves you not needing as much sleep as the lame man. Doesn't explain why you're up so early, what, was it the shock of sleeping with Ronnie instead of Hermione?"

The veiled implication hit Harry, even though he knew it was a joke, the Twins always spoke in jokes adding meaning constantly. He would have to tread carefully here. _Wait what? why? I'm not hiding anything am I?_ "Ha ha, it's too early to have your head that far in the gutter."

"Never. So Australia eh? Let me know about the plague of Billywigs over there. I may need to import some for some new products."

"Hell no, I may be your financial backer but never your supplier. Come with us if you're so interested."

"Yuck Harry, I'm not coming on your honeymoon. I've got a shop to run."

"Into the ground you mean. And excuse me, I'd rather not go to Australia for a honeymoon. Sounds like it'd be too hot, I'm quite a fan of the rain thanks."

"Whatever you say, when are you two leaving here?"

"Uuuh not sure, whenever she's ready I suppose."

"Mmmhhmm."

"What?"

"Nothing, Want some more coffee? I was just abo-."

"THERE'S COFFEE IN THIS HOUSE!?"

...

After saying their goodbye's, the three of them apparated to Diagon Alley. After saying their goodbyes to George and going about their shopping Harry and Hermione slumped into their chairs outside of Florean's Icecream shop. "Are you sure that's all you needed?" Harry panted.

"It should do."

"Good, because I'm dead on my feet."

She dipped her spoon further into her Mint Chocolate-chip Sundae. "Harry I know you've got more stamina that that." His eye's narrowed and stared at her. "You ran from those snatches for quite a while."

Harry actually laughed. "Well adrenaline makes even you turn into an athlete."

She scowled at him. "I'm quite fit thank you very much."

He suddenly felt nervous. "Erm yeah you are." He was spared further questioning as a little boy around the age of nine or ten rushed over to their table.

"Are you Harry Potter!?"

"Hmm do I look like Harry Potter Hermione?

She wrestled with her smile. "He's way better looking than you." His mouth dropped open in surprise. She rarely ever jokes this... easily, normally she had to force a joke out and it usually resulted in being funny in an ironic way.

He turned back to the boy who had confusion written all over his face. "Ignore her, Yes I am."

The boy lit up. "Wicked! Did you really defeat You-Know-Who?"

"Yes, with help from all of my friends. I wouldn't be here without them." Expecting an irritated parent to interrupt them he looked around. "Where's your parents?"

"I left them to see you."

He looked seriously at the boy. "You really should not have done that, they will be worried about you."

The boy looked up at him with wide eyes. "But I had to see you."

"Sure, but now you don't know where your parents are."

"But you will look after me."

"I would but it's not my job. And we were just about to leave. We will find your mum and dad, then we will leave."

The boy looked sad. "Ok."

"Now, what's your name?"

"Tom, but I like Tommy better."

"Ok, Tommy Better. Lets go."

Hermione giggled at the look on the boys face as they stood up. "Now Tommy better, where did you last see your parents?"

"It's Tommy! And... Near the Quidditch shop."

He winked at the boy. "Oh really? Just Tommy?" The boy nodded and the three of them started towards Quality Quidditch Supplies when a woman cam running out of Flourish and Blotts.

"Tom Hugh Stone! How dare you leave my-" she stopped as she saw who was with him. Which happened to be two of the most famous magicals in the world right now.

"I was talking to Harry mum! He's so cool!"

Harry added. "Hermione's cool too Tommy, What's also cool is making sure your parents know where you are. Got it?" The boy nodded and hugged his mother. Who was still staring. "I'm sorry Mrs. Stone, I hope he won't run away in the future."

She finally spoke. "Thank you Mr. Potter."

"My pleasure, Now I apologise but we have to get going. Bye Tommy."

"Bye Harry, and Hermione." With that he stepped back grasped Hermione's hand and disapparated. After the longest feeling of apparation he had ever experienced the appeared at the gates of Hogwarts.

She let go of his hand and stumbled a bit. "Harry, please warn me when you are going to spontaneously apparate distances thought impossible."

"Well obviously it's not impossible if I just did it." As Hermione grumbled he sent a message to Hagrid via Patronus to let them in. After a indiscernible amount of time, Hagrid's beaming form appeared on the other side of the wrought iron.

"Well hello yeh two, Minerva told me yeh left. 'xpected you to return by floo though, come round a for a cuppa why don't yeh?

Hermione answered, "Sure Hagrid, it's been too long." After letting them in they made the trek to his hut. Once the two had a bowl sized mug of tea between them, Hagrid started with the questions. "What're you two been up to eh? They replied in much the same way as they did at the Burrow, only Hagrid seemed to have a different opinion on this explanation. "It's good to hear yeh gettin' away for a bit Harry. I know you're there for other reasons but 'ave some fun yeah? The both of yeh!" They nodded and He squared his massive bulk at Harry. "Now yeh mentioned Ginny at one point but didn' go into much detail. What's up wi' you two?" Hermione turned to him as well, they talked about this subject before but he hadn't told her what happened at the Burrow.

"Well I told her I didn't want to be with her anymore." She frowned at him while Hagrid looked thoughtful. "Because of what happened when yeh three were away for a year?"

Harry fixed the larger man with a stare. How did he know? He answered the stare. "What? Yeh two were only a school time romance. Yeh didn' see a future with her did ya? Harry shook his head. Hermione interjected. "She didn't look too upset by it." Harry glanced at her. "Well I explained my reasoning and she... had some ideas about why as well." He could feel the burn of her eyes on him. So much so he stood up, "It's late Hagrid, we're leaving tomorrow and we'll need some sleep."

"Of course 'arry."

Hermione walked out the front door and he was about to follow her when Hagrid stopped him. "Oh and by the way. Good job with the castle." He winked at Harry who looked at him in shock. "What? Yeh think I would not see anyone by the lake? I'm the Groundskeeper!" he laughed and bid them both goodbye.

...

.

.

P.S. I can't wait to post the next few chapters! So stick with me yeah?


	8. Down Under

And we're finally in Aus! Thanks for everyone thats following along so far, you're the reason I keep going. :D

(Most of the places they go in Australia are real.) Unless the Wizarding World is real, (Which it is for me.)

.

.

**Down Under**

7 May 1998

The two of them sat in a large waiting room, filled with maybe fifty chairs with wizards and witches of all different nationality waiting to get their Portkey. And ALL of them were staring at the two teens, some overtly, some over the tops of their books. One child even stared at them from under his seat. They'd been there for nearly half an hour and the staring was grating on Harry. He couldn't wait to be out of the country for a while, and at least they spoke English where he was going. A rather serious looking Witch read out names every few minutes and those respective people got up and followed another attendant down a corridor.

She spoke again. "Lord Potter-Black." _Oh god I nearly forgot about that ridiculous name_. With his eyes averted from the stares they got up and walked towards the corridor. Thanking the stars for Hermione beaded bag that made carrying luggage far easier they drew level with the attendant who actually looked bored. Not that he was going to complain as they entered the next room, which was rather featureless except for another attendant with a clipboard and a Coat-Hanger lying on a table in the middle of the room. In a bored voice she held her hand out. "Documents please." Once their documents were deemed satisfactory she told them to grab hold of the hanger. Once they did she tapped the Portkey with her Wand and they were off. A whirl of colour and sound later (which took a lot longer than the one they took to the Quidditch World Cup.) They appeared in what looked like the same room that they left in.

The only difference being the attendant was a man with rather a spectacular moustache. After showing their documents again they exited through another corridor and found themselves in an exceptionally spectacular Atrium. It reminded him of the Ministry that he knew except it was slightly smaller with the tiled walls the colour of Sandstone. And instead of a Golden Fountain, a gigantic Chandelier of pearls glittered from the ceiling. Once Harry had looked his fill of the beautiful ornament he looked for an obvious exit, but could see none. He whispered into his companions ear. "Hermione, err, how do we get out of here?"

"Hmmm." She looked around, then found a guard. "C'mon Harry." And she dragged him over. "Errm excuse me?"

The guard cracked a smile at Harry's plight. "Yes?"

"How do we exit to the street?"

The guard scratched his stubble. "Street eh? Just walk through the wall at the end of the Atrium. You'll find yourself just below Degraves Street, just walk up the stairs to your left and you'll be up on street level."

"Ok thank you."

The guard waved as they walked off. "Enjoy ya honeymoon!" The teens looked at each other and giggled. Harry broke the tension. "He must be the Australian Rita Skeeter." They laughed even harder as they reached the end of the atrium. Harry thought It must be the gate as the tile was a different colour here, kind of an off white. Sensing her tentativeness he dragged her through, although he tensed himself. When they passed through they found themselves in what looked like an the underground in London. Except there was no trains and only the odd muggle walking through, figuring that the natives knew best he followed one as they trudged up the stairs immediately to their left.

The whole way up the stairs he could smell food and coffee and could hear the noise of talking, cars and coffee machines. The sounds matched what he saw when they reached the top of the stairs. It wasn't really a street, More of a lane covered in posters and artful graffiti. Seeing as there was tables and chairs down the entire length of the street, he had no idea how you could drive down here with the crowd of people cramming their way through. A smile crossed his features, He liked this place already. He looked at Hermione to see her expression and it seemed to mirror what his thoughts were. "Now our first order of business." She looked at him, confused. "Is lunch."

They had found a table out on the street, it felt a bit warm to him but he expected this. Though the sun was periodically blanketed by clouds that dropped the temperature every few minutes. After watching the locals walk past he figured he had to ask. "Now, where are we going to start?" he took a sip from he wonderful coffee and waited for her answer.

"Well we know their aliases so I thought we could just look them up in a phonebook."

Harry blinked, "Well. I thought this would be more difficult than looking them up in the yellow pages."

She giggled at his surprise. "What? Were you expecting me to hide them behind various difficult-to-crack enchantments?"

He joined in her banter. "Why yes actually. I'm now wondering why you even brought me!"

She wiggled an eyebrow and waved her spoon at him. "You wanted to come, remember?"

"Pfft, how am I supposed to repay your loyalty without nearly dying in the process?

"Ah well. You can die for me another time."

"Shake on that!" He held out his hand.

"Deal!" She shook his hand.

He leant back and chuckled. "So where are you going to find this book of information?" She opened her mouth to answer as he went to answer his own question. The result was them both saying "The Library" in unison. This set Hermione off into a further fit of giggles while he watched. He had never seen her laugh so much and he was slowly getting addicted to it.

As they paid for their food and drink (He ordered another coffee to take away.) She asked the girl behind the till where a library was. The brunette gave her a look and lowered he voice so Harry couldn't hear. All he saw was her shaking her head and thanking the girl for her help. He looked askance at her and she finally looked at him, "There's a state library on Swanston Street, I've got the directions here." and she pulled out a little note pad.

"Where in the hell were you hiding that?" she blushed a little and took off so quickly that he nearly had to run to catch up to her. Keeping an eye on her so he didn't lose her he took the time to look around. The only word he could think of that fit this place was eclectic, he'd heard Hermione use it once and it described what he saw. All kinds of different people all over the place, little shops sat juxtaposed to some really old looking buildings. He'd never seen so many coffee shops before, there had to be one every hundred metres. As they walked up the street the shops changed around them, he turned to Hermione. "Why did the shops change?"

"The shops didn't change Harry, we're going past Chinatown."

"How'd you know tha-oh." He saw a little guide book in her hand. "How do you find these, I haven't taken my eyes of you the whole time and you just pull these things out I didn't even know you have?"

She looked away. "A witch must have some secrets you know."

"Oh I'm sure you have plenty. I'll just have to find out."

She snorted. "If you didn't notice, I'm the brains of the operation."

He elbowed her, nearly knocking her into a group walking the opposite way. "And I just bring the drama? I'll prove you wrong one day!"

"That'll be the day-oh! This must be the place." He followed her gaze and saw a stately looking white building set back from the street. There was small groups of people everywhere, either lying on the grass or smoking chatting or reading by themselves. To be honest it made HIM want to read. "C'mon Harry, it's not that scary is it? He blinked, she was motioning him to follow her in. As she led him he first impression was the shear amount of columns this place had, inside and outside. As he stared around the place she went to the reception desk.

After some indiscernible amount of time he was interrupted by an elbow in the ribs. "You say you don't take your eyes off me at all? I didn't take you for a liar Potter."

He decided to dodge that statement as he didn't know how to answer it. "This is my first holiday Hermione and you want me to watch you the whole time? Could have stayed at home for that." He grinned at her open mouth. This banter was quite fun actually, he felt much lighter now. He looked at the thick yellow book she held, is that it? lets do this. She didn't answer but led them to a large table with a row of phones on it. She set the paving slab of a book on the table and riffled through it. they both scanned the lists of names until he saw what they were looking for. "Found it!" He exclaimed pointing with his finger touching the page. "Wikins, Wendell & Monica. Dial it Hermione!"

She looked at him. "What's our story?"

"Our what?"

"They won't know me so we need to come up with a pretence to visit them."

Harry deflated. "Ah." Silence fell between them. Then he had an idea. "Say, What if we said you needed a check up? And... we heard about just how good they were. They opened a dentistry right?"

"Well that's what I added in the confundus charm, I hope so. We would need their business then."

Harry examined the book, "There is no businesses in here."

"I'll go ask." He watched her as she went back to the reception, this was a bump in the road. But it was nothing to what they had previously had to overcome. Feel's weird, being normal. His thoughts were interrupted as she plopped a slimmer while book onto the table. A question popped into his head.

"What did they call this practise."

"I'll assume it would be similar to their old one. Look for Wilkins Dentistry would you?"

He looked at her in mock shock. "You mean I have to do something!?"

"Yes mister, hurry up." He groaned and she rolled her eyes. Then the scanned the pages again.

"There! Wilkins Dentistry, just like you said." He pointed out the number.

After a few moments to collect herself she dialled the number. All he could hear was what she said.

"Hi is this Wilkins dentistry? Yes I'd like to book in for a check up... Really? Sure book me in." She scribbled in her notepad. "Ok, five o'clock. See you then, bye."

Harry looked at her. "Five o'clock. Today?"

"Apparently they had a late cancellation."

"Alright then, how long do we have?"

She looked at her watch, "two hours."

He checked the book again. "Where was it again?

She checked her notes. "Some place called Dromana. It says Dromana on the Mornington Peninsular. The Peninsular is on here-" she waved the tourist guide, "But there's no Dromana."

"Ah well, we'll just apparate around there until we find it."

"I suppose so."

He stood up. "Then lets get cracking miss." She giggled slightly and returned both books to the receptionist with thanks. They exited and walked left around the building looking for an alleyway. When they found one she grasped his hand and they disappeared with a crack.

They appeared in a small park. Checking to see if the coast was clear he turned to Hermione. "Whe-

"Mornington. It's the only place that's marked on this map."

"Where's Dromana from here?"

She looked around. "Not sure, I suppose we could ask one of the locals."

His eyes widened. "But-"

She cut him off again. "No one is looking for you Harry, I'm sure we can ask some muggles some directions." He closed his mouth, It was taking some time to realise that no one was trying to kill him anymore. He didn't have to continue the cloak and dagger business that had become second nature to him. Ever since he was little he had to avoid the fists of both male Dursleys so sneaking was just something he learnt by instinct. Being unnoticeable kept him safe, until he went to Hogwarts, there was no where to hide in the Wizarding World. He never felt safe.

"Ooo look Harry, A Pub. Lets ask there." She grabbed his hand and they crossed the road while he looked around, checking for threats by instinct. Though all he could see was family's with small children, it seemed odd to him but he dared not bring it up with Hermione. Lest she scold him about being too suspicious.

They entered the pub through the bistro door and it actually looked quite nice, the dark wood reminded him of the pubs back in England. The approached a counter where an older woman was standing, changing the channel of the TV. She spotted them. "Hi, what can I do for you two?

Hermione took charge. With a waver in her voice. "Hi, umm where is Dromana from here?"

The woman smiled. "Ah tourists! It's good to see you Pom's round here. Dromana is south of here about thirty minutes down the road."

Hermione visibly relaxed. "Thanks. It's our first real holiday and I've wanted to come to Australia for ages." The woman looked at Harry who smiles nervously back.

"Ah, young love. How did you two get here?" she corrected herself, "From Melbourne I mean."

Harry saw that she was stumped by the question and tried to save the conversation. "We were dropped off here, we were having lunch when we realised we had no idea where to go next." He blushed in what he hoped was a convincing way.

The woman was unperturbed by the rambling story. "Ah, the best kind of Holiday's are the ones you don't plan." She winked at Harry. "How about I call you two lovers a taxi?"

Harry worked hard to keep a real blush of his face. "Err that would be much appreciated if you could."

The woman chuckled "So polite," she looked at Hermione as she reached for the phone. "He's a keeper this one." It was her turn to blush as Harry bit is lip. _She's not denying anything... I suppose it's easier to not explain. Wait, am I sad that Hermione and I aren't together!? _

"The taxi will be here in a few minutes, would you like a drink while you wait?"

Harry replied surprising himself. "Yes please, just a lemonade." It was getting warm, even with the sea breeze. She looked at Hermione.

"Nothing for me thank you."

Harry turned to her as the woman moved to the bar. "Are you sure you don't want anything? My shout?"

"That's sweet Harry, thank you but no."

Harry harrumphed. "You must be more cut out for the weather here than me."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Well I am wearing a dress. You're the one that's wearing jeans." Harry had no comeback, so he stuck he tongue out at her. She giggled at the face he made as the woman brought his drink. Harry's hand went to his wallet full of Australian muggle money but thewoman waved him off.

"On the house, if you promised to look after this one." She pointed at Hermione who looked at the two with curiosity.

He didn't blush. "Always." The woman nodded and moved away, He looked at Hermione who was looking out the window. With no response from her he decided to take a sip of his lemonade and jerked away as the straw poked him in the eye. He stared at the drink, there was two straws in it. Hermione turned at the splutter of indignation and looked askance at him who muttered, "Didn't expect there to be two straws."

"Let me help." As he looked up she took the glass out of his hands and sipped through the other straw.

"Oi!"

She gave him an innocent look. "What? I just wanted to taste it."

He couldn't stay the slightest be angry when she pulled that look on him. "Taste? So that's why half the drink is gone."

She looked at the half empty glass. "Oops."

This time Harry rolled his eyes. "Have the rest then."

"Oh really? Thanks Harry." And with that, she sipped on his drink, looking out the window. Why is she acting like this? It wasn't totally out of character for her as she liked to have fun every now and then. But it struck him just how often this side of her had come out on this holiday so far. _Maybe she's nervous? Buuuut... she's been like this ever since he woke up, it's just more... intense now._ He decided to keep an eye on her to figure out what was up with her. Just as he reached this conclusion a yellow sedan with a green chequered strip down the side pulled up outside the pub. "This must be us Harry." He turned to thank the woman but she was no where to be seen. "Harry, Hurry up." Came from the door way. He left a ten dollar bill on the counter before the followed Hermione out the door.

With them both in the back of the sedan the driver, who looked to be in his fifty's studied them in the rear view mirror. "Where we off to?"

Hermione answered after checking her notes. "Ten Williamson avenue, Dromana."

"Sure thing.' He pulled off. While he chatted to Hermione about something to do with England, Harry looked out the window. The taxi was heading along a coast road and the beaches were something he had never seen before. There was fine sand as far long the coast as he could see, it was a beautiful image as he could have pictured. It had holiday stamped all over it, all he did was stare the waves whole way.

...

.

.

AN: If you think the story is going to end after they find her parents then you'll be in for a shock!


	9. Meet the Parents

A/N: For some reason, I find Harry's interactions with the Grangers really interesting. Hopefully I do them justice!

.

Keep up the reviews, even if you disagree with a point I'll try explain myself!

.

.

**Meet the Parents**

"Ten Williamson Avenue guys." Harry looked left, past Hermione out the window. The Dentistry was in a one story weatherboard Townhouse just a block behind the main street. "That'll be fifty-four bucks." She went for her wallet but Harry grabbed her arm.

"I got it." She bristled but he had already turned to the driver, "Here you go."

"Beauty, have a good day you two." They both said their goodbyes and exited the taxi. The air warmer than before.

As the car pulled away he turned to her, "What's the time?" He turned to her as she didn't answer. "Mione?" She still didn't respond, staring at the house, he couldn't describe the look on her face. He touched her shoulder, probably the first time he had done so like this. The touch pulled her attention to him. He spoke softly, "We're early aren't we?"

She visibly collected herself and checked her watch. "By about an hour."

"Hmmm, how about we go explore this place while we wait?"

"Sure."

He started off, towards the main street with Hermione falling into step beside him. "I really need to get a new watch, can't be asking you every ten seconds." He grinned.

"There is a spell for that you know." She said absentmindedly.

He rolled his eyes this time. "Of course there is. And of course I have no clue."

She replied in the same faraway voice. Reminding him of Luna. "I'll teach you sometime Harry don't worry."

He studied her. _I gotta find out what's going on in her head._ He could assume most of it, but felt like she needed to talk about it. He did promise to support her in this quest, like she had done for him for years. The beach looked enticing enough. "How about we walk along the beach and you tell me what's got you so worried?"

She glanced at him. "There's no-"

He cut her off. "No! Not now, wait till our feet touch sand." He could feel the eyes boring into the side of his head but he ignored it and pressed the button for the traffic lights. While they waited for the lights to change he looked around. It was pretty quiet but their were still various shops lined up along the main road facing the ocean. Some shops he could smell rather than see, the scent of Barbeque Chicken and Fish and Chips made his stomach rumble.

When they reached the sand Hermione promptly took off her shoes and played with the fine sand beneath her feet. Deciding not to copy her barefootedness he joined her on the sand. They set off down the beach at a slow pace. "Ok Mione, out with it. Don't tell me you don't think you couldn't pull of the spell?

She walked along staring at the sand. "No, I've got the spell down. It's just... I didn't tell them I was going to do this to them, what if they are really angry?"

He decided to answer that one with a question of his own. "What are your parents like?" She looked at him in confusion. "Just tell me. I wish I knew them before..." He waved his hands up from his waist. "All of this."

"Well, my parents are fairly young. Dad is pretty protective, he still doesn't like Ron. Mum is almost like my sister, all of my letters went to her and I can confide in her about anything. They're both nice but pretty smart as they're both dentists."

He expected this sort of answer, considering the girl they raised. "You just answered your own question there you know." He raised an eyebrow as she thought it over. "They're more likely to hate me than you." She opened her mouth but her cut her off. "Well not both, But I'm sure your dad won't like me."

"What on earth makes you say that?"

"Look at it from his view Mione, a protective father who never see's his daughter most of the year. Who also happens to follow this one," He pointed at himself. "Into any number of dangerous situations. At her time at Hogwarts she was nearly killed by a troll, nearly killed by a Basilisk. Ran into a convicted murderer, drew hate from people thinking you were dating me and studying under a Deatheater all year. Fought said Deatheaters two years in a row, nearly dying because of this one. Then living in a tent for a year during wartime, was tortured and partook in one of the biggest wizarding battles of this century." He looked at the sun shining off he waves. "Being friends with me hasn't kept you very safe, no matter how hard I tried."

She followed his gaze. "I've never looked at it that way before... Dad may not be your biggest fan now, but when you stay with us they will get to know you like I have and love you."

He looked at her now, a look of wonder on his face. "Really?"

"Positive."

"Are you sure they will want me to stay? Because I can get a hotel somewhere if-"

"No Harry, you're staying with us. That's final."

"Uuuh ok then." Replied Harry absolutely stumped. He was fully prepared to spend his nights elsewhere while they had their reunion. He cast around for another topic. "How are you going to introduce Ron to them?"

She looked at him after this abrupt change in topic. "I'm not sure. It won't be for a while though, he gets really awkward around muggles I have no idea why."

Confused, he asked. "Then what makes me special enough to meet our parents now?"

She looked down at his feet. "Because you are Harry. A-And I thought you might like to meet some normal parents-." His heart swelled and he pulled her into a hug. He'd always wondered what having normal parents were like, he took interest in her family during his depression-laden ponderings with the locket. No way was this happening now.

He mumbled into her hair. "Thank you." There was no reply but he felt her squeeze him, that was enough. They never needed that many words. He couldn't believe that she would do this for him, he was sure he would never meet anyone that would do all of the things she had done for him. And that's when it clicked.

_I love Hermione. Fuck, fuck, fuck._ He broke from the hug and stared at her like he had never seen her before.

"What's wrong?"

He coughed and hoisted a grin on his face. "Nothing Mione. What time is it?

"Time to head back." He turned her around and they walked back the way they came...

...

Hermione was tapping her foot as the appointment time came closer. He'd never seen her so nervous, even before exams she was in better shape than she was now. The previous patient had left leaving the teens the only people in the waiting room. Just then, her father appeared in the room. Hermione? She smiled nervously and followed her father back to where he assumed the rooms were. They'd decide that Harry would wait so her parents would come-to with no unfamiliar faces to scare them. So he sat, and waited. Some of the magazines actually looked interesting but he didn't want to distract himself. Well, he actually did want a distraction but he wanted to be ready. For what, he wasn't sure.

After what seemed like forever. A woman with wavy light brown hair walked into the room, the woman turned to the receptionist. "Cass, you can head off now. We're going to close slightly early." And with that, he was alone with this mysterious woman. _It has to be._ He stood up as she smiled at him and walked over. "You're definitely Harry."

He felt the urge to hug this woman but as her feelings toward him were not ascertained yet, he felt it safer to stay mum. "Err, you're correct but what makes you so sure?"

She hugged him. "You do realise just how comprehensive my daughters description was of you was in her letters." She described me in her letters?

Now he felt uncomfortable. "It's great to finally meet you Mrs. Granger."

She looked him over. "I prefer Granger over Wilkins any day but to you, my name is Jane."

"Err ok, Jane."

"Good, now I have some questions for you young man." _Oh god here it comes_. He nodded, ready to cop an earful about protecting their daughter. "How do you like Australia so far?" He blinked at her in shock, then realised a response was in order so his brain clattered back to life.

"It's a bit warmer than I'm used to but it's nice here, and the coffee is brilliant."

She smirked. "You thought I was going to ask something else there didn't you? I won't embarrass you and ask either. It is quite nice, especially here, away from the city. The travelling takes a while to get used to though."

Harry nodded at that one. Australia seemed to go on forever. On the Taxi ride down, it struck him just how long it took to travel from one place to another. Half an hour was a quarter of the way to Hogwarts. Here you just passed through a few minor towns. Finally he smiled. "It's a shame I never got to meet you earlier M-Jane."

"It's Jane Harry, not Mrs. Jane."

He was in the middle of blushing when Hermione entered the room with the man that he saw before. The man was actually silently intimidating, to him at least. Standing 6'3 with short dark curly hair, every inch the description of a father. The man in question, peered across the room at him. "Daddy, this is Harry."

Mr. Granger eyed him. "Well he certainty looks it." he crossed the room and shook Harry's hand. "It's good to finally meet you."

"The feelings mutual sir."

"I hope so. Now Hermione has promised to explain everything when we get home. I hope you can help with that."

Ok, I knew I had a reason to be nervous. "I'll do my best."

"Good. Let us go." He waved for his wife and daughter to exit the shop.

The trip to her parents' house consisted of Hermione and Jane chatting at about this and that. While Mr. Granger and Harry, stayed silent. To be honest, the older male made Harry nervous. Even though he tried to keep in mind what Hermione had told him, his reaction to Harry was frosty at best. And it unnerved him. "Here we are kids!" Announced Jane from the front seat, startling Harry from his brooding.

"Oh! It's gorgeous!" Exclaimed Hermione. He had to agree. They were up in the hills a small distance from the water. The house seemed nestled among the trees and as a result, it was far from a typical looking house. Inside the house seemed to be made of windows, all looking out at the bushland that surrounded them. Mr. Granger gestured to the couch downstairs in a sunken living room.

"Now, You two need to bring us up to speed on what you have been doing last year."

Jane interrupted. "Shouldn't we be having tea? It could be quite the story."

"Good idea love." She stood up.

"How do you have your tea Harry?"

"However Hermione has it, just stronger. Would you like some help?

Hermione obviously wasn't a fan of this idea. "No Harry. Everyone stay here and I'll get it." She flicked her wand in the direction of the kitchen.

Mr. Granger looked at his daughter with wonder as she laid her wand back in her lap. "Shall we start? The teens nodded. And Hermione launched into a retelling of a year that could fill an entire novel. Only pausing when the tea had floated over to them and when Harry insisted she give an unvarnished account. He felt it the only way to get her father to trust him, or try to at least. There was a fair chance that Harry was irredeemable in her father's eyes but he had to try. An hour later, Hermione had reached the point where Harry left to meet Tom in the Forest. Her parents had been fine listeners so far, with only a few outbursts.

She turned to him. "Your turn." Harry took a deep breath. He hadn't told anyone what had happened after he left, not even to his two best friends. His best friend was about to hear his darkest moment, even his nightmares were nothing compared to it. Every time he closed his eyes when he was alone, he heard screams. Voldemort screaming the killing curse at him, Hermione and Ginny screaming when they thought he was dead. The screams of the wounded and the screams of people he didn't know as a curse overwhelmed them. Hermione grabbed his hand. "We can't finish without your part Harry."

He took a shaky breath and started. His voice monotone as he detailed all of it. All except for the halfway place where he and Dumbledore talked. There was no way he could go into that now, the fact that he nearly didn't choose come back played upon his thoughts even now. He was so close to meeting his family, after so long. "And then I fell asleep."

Mr. Granger leant back. And glanced out the window at the darkness which had set in as they told their story. "And what have you two been doing before you came to get us?"

"Err, claiming my inheritance, catching up with the Weasley's, visiting my Godson and arranging to come here."

Her father looked surprised. "You're a godfather?"

"Yes, little Teddy Lupin. His Mum and Dad died in the Final Battle."

Jane gasped. "You mean your Defence teacher for your third year?" Harry looked away.

Hermione answered for him. "Yes mum, him and Tonks, she was in the Order as well."

Jane stood up, "Hermione? I'd like a word before we go to bed." Hermione got up and followed her mum upstairs and out of sight.

Mr. Granger coughed. "Mind if you stay here for a bit? I'd like a word without the girls present."

"Sure sir."

"Hmm. Now I don't know you too well but I've noticed how you look at my daughter. Is there anything you want to tell me?" Harry looked at him in surprise. "I won't tell her, as I've already assumed what it is."

In keeping with his honest dealings with her father he simply stated. "I love her." Mr. Granger stayed silent. "I know I haven't kept her as safe as I, or you wanted too, but I would not be able to live without her."

"This is why you're here instead of her boyfriend." His eyes locked onto Harry's. "What would you do if she marries this Ron?"

He swallowed. His chest constricted at the though, but he knew what he would do. "I couldn't do anything about it. I'm not going to ruin her life and our friendship because she doesn't feel the same way."

"Hmm. Tell me about your friend. This Ron. With nothing held back thank you, I know you're his friend but I'd like honesty."

Harry took a breath, being asked to describe his friend honestly felt strange. "He likes to crack a joke, though sometimes he can go too far. He's been jealous of me for as long as I can remember. Exceptional at chess, plays Quidditch. He's brave. He doesn't take things too seriously and he eats like a pig."

"Jealous type eh? That won't be good when my girl outshines him." Harry stayed silent. "Tell me about the rest of the family. Starting with... Arthur was it?"

"Yeah, Arthur and Molly. He works at the Ministry in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, he's very interested in electronic gadgets though he doesn't know much about them. He's pretty relaxed otherwise. Molly is very protective and... overbearing, though she would do anything to protect her children. She's been the closest thing to mum I've ever had."

"That's what I thought. Keep going."

"Their older children are all out of the house and are working full-time. Charlie works in Europe with Dragons, Bill works as a Curse-Breaker for Gringotts and Percy works at the Ministry. They're all good people. George is the resident troublemaker since Fred died, They run a joke shop in Diagon Alley and are doing quite well. And Ginny-"

"Ginny? Isn't she Hermione's friend, the one that-."

"Liked me yes. I dealt with her before we left to get you two."

"Why don't you like her anymore?

"The war changed me. My priorities aren't that same now, Your daughter is all I've ever dreamed of. And... family."

Mr. Granger seemed to ponder this. "My father fought in World War Two. He was never the same after he got back, he enjoyed life more."

"As do I sir. It's still a bit overwhelming, all of this... Freedom. To do whatever I want."

"And you accompany my girl to another country to keep her company?"

"Yes."

"And what has Ron done for her?" Harry's eyes widened, apart from helping him save her in their first year. _What had he done for her_?

"I-I can't answer that sir."

He stood up. "Call me Dan Harry. Thank you for filling me in, I'll have to sleep on it." He stood. "I'll have Hermione show you where you'll be sleeping. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Dan." Harry breathed a sigh. Finally her father had accepted him. Well at least he thought so, or hoped so. 'Dan' was a start.

Just as he left the room, Hermione entered it wearing a white dressing gown and matching slippers. After not denying how he felt to her father, he was now far more nervous as she stood with her mouth moving. _Wait mouth moving?_ He coughed. "Sorry what was that Mione?"

She looked at him a little miffed. "I said you're sleeping with me, this place only has two bedrooms, follow me." He tried not to look too excited about this prospect. Even though his brain was going at a million miles an hour. She huffed in impatience as he slowly followed her. _I'm not going to look there-shit-I just did. Ok I'll not look at her ass again._ He was stuck in a recurring loop, trying not to think about something. Even though in the effort to not think about it, he had just thought about it. He shook his head as he followed her.

He focussed his gaze on Hermione's face which wore a strange look as they got to the bedroom door. "Bathroom is down the hall, use the towel on the counter. I'll be in here." After a shower that went longer than he had anticipated he dried himself off, only to realise he had forgotten to bring his pyjama bottoms with him. He thought about summoning them, but that might disturb everyone. After his experience with Hermione. So, he chose to do something he never thought he would ever do. With the towel wrapped around his waist he crept to the bedroom, once that death-defying trip was over, as she was seemingly asleep he summoned his clothing from her beaded bag. As he dropped the towel and was changing into his pyjamas, he heard a rustling behind him before he turned fully around and pulled his pants on, he saw her body suddenly frozen, facing the other way. _Did she just see? Oh shit._ Not knowing what to do, he slid into bed beside her and tried to instantly go to sleep. Like that ever worked in history.

.

.

A/N: I'd be shitting myself in that situation! We're about halfway through what I've written so far so this fic won't end anytime soon!


	10. Decisons

A/N: Thank you to everyone who is keeping up with this bumbling tale. Any questions can go in a review!

.

.

**Decisions**

8th May 1998

Harry the habitually early riser woke up at six am, well he guessed it was six as he still had no watch. _I really need to get Fabian's watch fixed._ He'd actually slept quite well, though it didn't stop him from feeling like shit in the morning though. Making sure Hermione was definitely still asleep, He threw on the jeans that Kreacher made him with a Gryffindor jumper and padded barefoot to the kitchen. On the counter was something the peaked his curiosity, a coffee machine though smaller than you'd see in a cafe. He'd never used one of these before but the need for caffeine influenced his decision making.

After half and hour and a few tries later, he sat on a stool at the island bench sipping his reward for this perseverance. Trying to keep his thoughts from spilling into his frequent nightmares he instead spent another half an hour coming up with a way to move forward. There was still a few months until September, maybe the attention on him would be less by then. He could get a job, somewhere, maybe he could try play Quidditch professionally? Though if he got a job he still wanted to get the NEWTS for it. But if he couldn't go back to Hogwarts... What other options were there? He'd have to ask McGonagall as she was one of the two people he completely trusted in that place.

"Morning Harry." He jumped, nearly spilling his coffee all over the counter. Once he recognised Jane he calmed down, or tried to. He hadn't heard her come in. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you. What are you doing up so early?"

He pondered if he should tell her the real reasons he woke up early. As he didn't answer straight away she moved over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He tensed on reflex but she didn't remove her hand. "I know you have only just met us but I want you to know that you're family to us. Anyone who has been such a big part of our daughter's life is family."

He really didn't know how to feel about what she had just told him. He was happy but he couldn't bring himself to feel happy, instead, suddenly scared as his greatest fear rose to the surface of his mind. He couldn't think of them as family, the instant he did. He would lose them, life had taught him that much. Not that he could tell Jane this, she wouldn't understand. "Thanks Jane." He put what he hoped was a convincing smile on his face as she moved away. "Are you two planning on moving back to England?

"We'd like to, if everything is safe."

"It mostly is. It'll be far easier if you travel magically, you could be fully moved in to your old place in a couple days."

She had a glass of some kind of juice and leant against the counter facing him. "It would sure be interesting, if you're offering."

"I am," He smirked, "plus the Ministry bends-over-backwards anytime I ask them now."

"You know that we expect you to come for dinner at least once a week? We'd like to know what's going on in the Wizarding World from now on. "

"Uuh sure."

Another voice entered the conersation. "Mum! Where's my invitation?" Hermione had just entered the room, hair askew, wearing a big T-Shirt and pyjama bottoms.

"Sorry darling. I did assume you would come with him anyway."

She harrumphed and flicked her wand at the coffee machine, with the machine moving on its own she turned to them. "What's the plan for today?

Jane looked at her in surprise. "I was going to ask you that, I thought you'd have everything planned out already." The look that she gave her mother made Harry laugh.

Hermione watched the liquid gold as it dripped into her cup. "We did come here to lift the charms and bring you home." Now she watched the cup more intently. "Unless... you're both fine here?"

Jane hugged her daughter. "We'd love to go home. It's been wonderful here, but it's not home." Hermione beamed at her. "I will miss the locals though, its been utterly refreshing. Like an extra Honeymoon."

Mr. Granger-Dan was leaning against the archway that led to the kitchen. "Hmph, Whoever heard of a working Honeymoon?" He kissed his wife. "I agree about the locals though. I've never seen anyone as relaxed as these people, until they beat us in the ashes again."

"I'll never understand your fascination with that sport dear. Did you have any plans for the day?"

He snorted. "Not after these two turned up."

Hermione, who was sipping her coffee by now grinned. "I was thinking that we go shopping, we (she pointed at Harry and herself) need some new stuff to wear.

Harry, who had been watching this whole exchange with a hint of longing cut in. "Good idea Mione, I'm tired of wearing the stuff Kreacher made me."

"So that's where you got that stuff from, It looks good."

Harry tried to hide his blush. "Uuh thanks."

It was Dan's turn to cut in. "Where would we go? Bourke Street?"

Jane turned to him in shock. "Why, that's a splendid idea! You're learning dear." Dan folded his arms.

Hermione giggled. "Where is this place?"

Jane glanced at her husband. "Melbourne."

...

A couple hours later the four of them stood in the Grangers living room. "Now this will feel pretty uncomfortable, just remember to not let go." Said Hermione. Harry suddenly had an image of her in front of a classroom that made him snigger. "Where are we going Harry?"

He quickly rearranged his features and replied, "The Ministry entrance under Flinders Street Station."

She looked satisfied. "Good, lets go." After Hermione and Jane disappeared. Dan gripped Harry's arm and the Wizard turned into nothingness. When the Subway tiles appeared in front of him he look around and found the other two by the stairs. "You weren't wrong about the uncomfortable darling." He turned to his companion and found Dan gasping. "Good god." Then he looked around. "Well it's certainty quicker."

"You'll get used to it." Supplied Harry. Together the walked over to where the girls were.

Dan looked at where they had appeared. "So that's where the Ministry in this country is?"

"Yeah, it's like Platform Nine and Three-Quarters." While Dan thought about that Harry turned to Jane. "So where are we going?"

Jane winked at him. "Follow me you two." She led them up the stairs and walked past where Harry and Hermione had had lunch after they arrived.

Hermione moved closer to him. "You can get coffee later." He pouted at her as they crossed a small street and continued along the lane. With difficulty and the lane was packed with people and little cafe's literally lined the sides. They walked up some stairs and continued through a small arcade that had multiple floors. Harry looked around constantly, drinking in his surroundings, they paused at some traffic lights and he looked left and right as he waited. The pavement was wide and slate coloured, each street looked very straight and he guessed that the city must be on some sort of grid. Just after a tram clanged past the lights changed and they joined the flood of humanity crossing the street. She led them left down what he found out was Collins street and turned right into a small and rather old fashioned looking arcade. Beneath his feet were tiles in intricate patterns and complicated looking windows above him. Jane checked behind her and joined Dan, holding his arm leaving the teens to follow on behind.

The adults veered right down another small alley lined with _more!?_ _cafe's_ and crossed another small street. They continued through a rather dingy looking alley with a cafeteria and exited onto a open space that only had trams on it. "This is Bourke Street, or rather, Bourke Street Mall." The teens stared around, there was shops everywhere.

...

Two hours later, the three of them sat slumped in their chairs at the table of another cafe near where they were shopping. Jane sat straighter, Harry had no idea how she still had so much energy. "That was fun kids, we should do that again soon."

Dan straightened quickly. "I think the point of today was to save them from doing this again for a long while."

"I wasn't talking about them dear." Dan visibly sagged back into his chair and the teens chuckled. Jane turned her attention to them. "When can we go home?"

"Errr." Harry hadn't thought that far ahead yet. "I'll have to stop in at the Ministry and find out." He looked at her parents and another question popped into his head. "Mione? Are muggles allowed in the Ministry?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes Harry, read the statue of secrecy in your spare time and you'll find out yourself."

"Why would I if I can just ask you?" This earned him a slap on the arm and it was Dan and Jane's turn to laugh. "I suppose we will stop in there on the way home?"

Dan nodded. "It should be interesting."

...

The four of them now stood in the bright Atrium of the Ministry, the Grangers taking in the spectacle, Harry looking for a sign to direct him to where he needed to go. Seeing nothing he decided to find a guard and ask them, spotting one he walked over to her. "Uh, excuse me?"

She looked him up and down. "How can I help you?"

"Where could I book an International Portkey?"

"Ah heading home are we? Walk past the elevators for a little bit and the International Reception will be on your immediate left."

He smiled at her. "Thanks." She nodded at him and he re-joined the Grangers. "Follow me." They managed to find their way through the throng and emerge on the other side of the Atrium unscathed. He was wondering how far they would have to walk when a gaggle of strange witches caught his attention, as did the sign. 'International Porkeys.' While Hermione was pointing out something to her parents Harry waited for the Gaggle to finish their business. As they left one or two rather obviously checked him out, instantly he felt uncomfortable. It didn't' seem like they recognised Harry Potter though which both relieved him and rose more questions.

"Sir?" Came a female voice from reception, he had made it to the front without noticing.

"Er, Hi. I'd like to book a Portkey as soon as possible."

"Ok, where to?"

"England."

"Hmm, you're in luck. There's a couple that leave tomorrow, one at nine am, the other at four pm."

He looked for the Grangers but they were still in conversation a few metres away. He'd have to make this decision on his own. "Four pm thanks."

"Four pm, done deal. Name?"

"Harry Potter."

"Sure thing Mr.P-." She looked up at him with wide-eyes, searching his forehead. She actually shook of nerves. "So sorry Mr. Potter, would you like an earlier Portkey?"

"No thanks, four pm is fine."

"O-Ok, so sorry. Try to be here thirty minutes before your departure time. H-Have a nice day."

He flashed her a smile, "Thank you." And walked back over to the Grangers. They all looked at him expectantly. "We leave at four pm tomorrow."

"Sounds good Harry, We should be easily be able to pack by then." Said Hermione.

Dan looked at the receptionist. "What did you say to her Harry? She looks about to have a nervous breakdown." Harry didn't answer.

Hermione answered for him. "He's famous around the world dad."

Jane followed Dan's gaze. "I think she's rather taken with you Harry, maybe you should go back and say hi properly." Dan instantly broke into a coughing fit.

"I don't think I'll have the time Jane." Replied Harry. Trying to look anywhere but Hermione who was looking at reception.

Dan broke the awkwardness only two of them felt. "Let's go home and start packing them shall we?"

Harry instantly warmed to Dan further as they walked back through the Atrium. _As long as nobody else finds out, we should be fine. _

...

.

.

Apologies if the chapters are getting too short but i've already written so far in advance! Let me know!


	11. The Price of Fame

Ok, The format may change when I upload this but that's due to moving to google docs to write this. Word is frustrating me to no end!

.

.

**The Price of Fame **

9 May 1998

"It's a shame they have to sell this place. It's growing on me." Stated Hermione as the teens lay in bed. It took until two am to finish packing everything, the only thing left were the beds which Hermione would shrink in the morning. _Maybe I could buy it for her-them? Hmmm._

"It'll be good to get home though. I still need to figure out where I'll live for the rest of the holiday's, and then what I'll do for the rest of them." _I'll visit Teddy a lot more that's for sure._

"You can always stay with us Harry, Mum and Dad love you."

"I love them too. I just think you all need some time as a family without strangers around."

"You aren't a stranger."

He shrugged as much as he one can in bed. "Mmm."

"I'm serious."

He sighed. "I know. I just need some time to myself that's all."

"Alright then. If you need anything, you know where to find me."

"Aye aye." _God. How can I stop myself when she's like this? _That's it, He'd get Ron to see the error of his ways. If he couldn't be with the gem beside him, might as well be with someone he trusted with her. _Sort of. _He fell asleep well after she did as he pondered the future once more.

...

The house was looking as empty as Harry had ever seen it. And Dan was looking at his daughter with wonderment. "I still can't believe all of our stuff fits in that bloody thing."

"You and me both." Replied Harry.

Hermione huffed and looked at her mother. "Are you ready? We need to get these two home."

"Yes darling."

"Good." The teens held out their arms to their travel partners and disappeared with a crack.

They appeared in the same spot they did the day before and Hermione dragged them through the Atrium. "We aren't going to be late Mione." Said Harry as he panted.

"Say's you. You're the one who disappeared this morning."

"I had something I needed to do ok?" Replied the annoyed Wizard. She had nagged him all day so far about where he had disappeared to. He wasn't going to tell her yet but he had bought the house from the Grangers. Not that they knew that yet as he kept his name out of it.

When the reached the reception he noticed there was more working than yesterday. After looking closer most of them were wearing different clothes, like they worked in different departments. ALL of them stared at him as he stepped up. "Err, Harry Potter for four pm? Sorry I'm a bit late."

The Receptionist looked surprised. "No no, That's fine Mr. Potter it happens. Erm, have a seat."

He flashed them a smile. "Thank you." The gaggle behind the desk giggled as he led the Grangers to the rows of seats off to the left of the counter. Of course Hermione had a book to distract him but all he could do was try to avoid making eye-contact with anyone behind the desk. He couldn't avoid hearing their rather loud whispers. "Is that really him?" "He's hot!" One conversation stood out to him. "Isn't Granger is girlfriend?" "She doesn't act like it." "Urgh, do you think I could get him to stay if I promise to suck his cock twice a day?" "You're not going to town on him without me." Harry broke into a sudden coughing fit and Hermione clapped him on the back.

"You ok Harry?"

"Yeah. Fine." Involuntarily he glanced at the desk and was vividly reminded of the Receptionist in the Minister's Office that looked at Hermione. _Bloody karma. _He needed a distraction but there was none. So instead he daydreamed, they eventually turned into those girls being his personal sexual servants. When he realised what he was thinking about he shook his head, he couldn't afford to react to those thoughts here.

"Mr. Potter? You can go into the next room now."

Slightly scared to stand up, he rose slowly. "Thanks." He looked at the Grangers and saw Jane smirking at him.

Hermione seemed to not know what was going on. "C'mon Harry," and led the way through the archway, he followed right behind her. He could hear her parents chuckling behind him. _Oh god. _

...

"Lord Potter-Black?" _Yep, I'm home alright. _

"Yes?"

The woman with the clipboard elaborated. "The Minister would like to meet you now if it's possible."

Actually glad for a distraction from his feelings for a certain witch he replied. "Sure, I'll be there in a couple minutes." He turned to the Grangers. "Sorry but it looks like I'm needed."

Dan replied. "That's ok Harry, stop by later to pick up your stuff."

"Thanks, I'll see you all tonight." The Grangers left after Hermione hugged him, _! _and he turned to the woman who addressed him. "He's in his office?" the woman nodded. Harry turned and exited through the waiting room, ignoring the stares more successfully this time. When he made it to the Ministers office the same receptionist was working and recognised him.

"Lord Potter-Black, thanks for coming her on such short notice. Just go straight through." She looked either side of him. "No Miss Granger this time?" He grinned at her, "I'll try to bring her next time." She blushed as he made his way through to Kingsley's office and knocked.

"Enter." He opened the door and entered to find Kingsley leaning on his desk. "Ah Harry, How was Australia?"

He smiled and shook the offered hand. "Brilliant! Thanks for organising everything."

"It was the least I could do." He gestured at the seat in front of his desk, which Harry took. "Now, I hear you've spoken with Ragnok?"

"We had a chat after the wills were read."

"What did he ask?"

He thought back. "He asked for more Equality and integration into the Magical community."

KIngsley looked away in thought. "Was that all?"

"He mentioned the rights to perform magic freely."

"Ah."

"He said you didn't offer anything for his help."

"That's true. It's far easier to have a Goblin ask for what they want instead of deducing it." Harry gave him a silent look of understanding.

Kingsley misinterpreted Harry's look. "Equality and integration is far more doable than the rights to perform magic. I assume that with the right, they would sell services such as warding to Witches and Wizards."

"Why did he ask me though?"

Kingsley sighed. "I know you're uncomfortable with your fame Harry. But with fame, comes to ability to direct hearts and minds. That is the reason we all fought with you in the Final Battle. The things YOU say hold sway over a sizable portion of the population. And combined with your two Hereditary seats on the Wizengamot, you can influence change. As it's improper of a Minister to discuss this with you, you should really talk to Andromeda about this."

"Any excuse to see my Godson."

Kinglsey chuckled. "You do not need ANY reason to visit Teddy Lupin. You are now as much his father as Andi is his mother now."

Harry felt warm inside at those words. _I now have a purpose. "_I'll go see her soon. But first I need to get back to Hogwarts."

Kingsley moved away from the desk. "By all means Harry. Use my floo."

Harry stood and shook his hand. "Thanks Kingsley."

He took a pinch of the powder. "Hogwarts, Headmistress's Office."

...

He dusted himself off to find Minerva dosing at her desk. "Hem hem." She didn't move. "Hem*cough*herragh" That woke her up.

"Harry! How was Australia?"

"Uh, enlightening. What do you know about Wizarding Homes?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "What exactly do you mean?"

"Well, as I just got back today. I was thinking of staying at, Potter Manor was it?" She nodded. "I have no idea if I need to do anything extra or whatever when I get there. Or even how to get there."

"I will not claim to be an expert of Wizarding Homes but I have been there before."

Harry was instantly shocked. "You did?"

"Of course. I was at your parents wedding and it was held in the gardens of the Manor." He was stunned into silence. "I assume you have the ring?" He held up his hand with both rings adorned for her inspection. "Hmm, would you like to go now?"

"If possible Minerva, though it looked like you're quite tired."

"Not to worry laddie. The air will wake me up. Plus, I'd rather like to visit myself." She wordlessly summoned her cloak and put it on. "Take my arm." And they disappeared with barely a sound.

They appeared on a gravel road, Harry could not see anything except for marsh. Minerva had anticipated his question. "The Wards keep anyone from seeing the place unless they are a certain distance away. And anyone that travels here like we did will always appear in the same spot."

More to himself Harry mumbled. "Why didn't they stay here?"

"I'm sorry to say you will never get the full story of your parents lives but the curiosity is understandable. Everyone knew about the existence of the Manor as it has been in your family for generations. Barely anyone knew about the cottage, it was safer there." She led the way down the gravel and after walking barely ten metres a huge building came into view. His mouth dropped open. It was huge, but somehow only two stories high, covered in light grey stone. It looked rectangular with octagonal towers on both corners. That was all he could make out before the reached the front gate, which was dark wrought iron, a gigantic 'P' filled a fair proportion of the metal. There was no latch, or keyhole (not that he had a key anyway).

"Err, how do I get in?"

She smiled at him. "You're guess is as good as mine Potter."

He glared at her for a second, convinced she was messing with him. Instead of insisting that she answer him he decided to ask his inner Hermione what to do. _Tap it with your wand Harry. _Hmm that didn't feel personal enough, so he saved her suggestion for later and touched the gate with his ringed hand.

And the gate swung open instantly.

He looked at the woman beside him and grinned. "Would it have made a difference if I just tapped it with my wand?"

"Not to you Harry. But anyone else to try that would have been moved to a holding cell in the basement of the Manor."

They entered the grounds. "Like Gringotts."

"Exactly. Though if the visitors are approved they won't share that fate. I remember Lily changing the wards after James stayed out too late with Sirius. When he touched the gate he found himself in the basement."

Harry smiled. "Even though he was a Potter?"

"They were married by then Harry, both of them were Potters."

"Ah."

"Of course James thought it was hilarious after the fact. She always did keep him in line, when she could see him at least." They made it to the stone steps. "Now the door should-" The door in question swung wide open.

...


	12. The Last of the Potters

.

.

**The last of the Potters**

.

A house elf appeared at the open door. "Master Harry! You is grown up so much!"

Both Harry and Minerva were shocked but the woman recovered first. "Ah Teemy, I didn't realise you stayed here."

"It was the last wish of your parents Master Harry. Do you need anything?"

"Err a tour of this place would be helpful."

"Of course sir, follow me."

Minerva stayed on the steps. "Harry." He turned to look at her. "I'll leave you now as you're in Teemy's capable hands."

He smiled a her. "Thanks for bringing me here." She nodded and disapparated. He closed the door. "Lead the way Teemy." The elf showed him every nook and cranny of the enormous house, it might have only been two stories but the house had six Bedrooms, four Bathrooms and an huge dining room with windows all along the outer wall that looked into the garden. When he walked into the library his mouth dropped open, it was easily as large as the dining room with a seconds mezzanine level that joined to the floor above. The wood panelled walls rose all the way to the roof with high windows, though it was too dark to see how the light would stream in through them.

There were three plush couches that formed a U in front of the fireplace. Just next to the fireplace sat an overlarge armchair, it looked ridiculously comfortable. An image of Hermione curled up there reading a tomb of some sort brought a smile to his face. The Library fairly looked similar to the Gryffindor common room, he was liking this place already. Even if it did feel rather empty. Maybe I should have my friends over?

"Is Master hungry?" asked Teemy as they stood in the Library.

His stomach rumbled. "That'd be great Teemy."

"Dinner will be ready in half an hour, you will have the time to wash up."

Harry nodded and tried to find his way to the Master Bedroom, halfway there he realised he would need to grab his stuff from Hermione's place. If he wanted to wear something different after his shower that is. So concentrating hard he sent a message via Patronus to her asking if it would be fine to come round quickly after dinner. When he did find his room he washed up, only startled by the patronus returning with her answer while he was washing his hair. As he couldn't open his eyes for the fear of shampoo getting in to them he had to listen hard to hear her reply. "That's fine Harry, drop by after dinner. You'll have to tell me where you're staying when you get here."

When he managed to wash all the shampoo out of his long hair, he stepped out and used one of the fluffy white Towels available. It still felt surreal, all of this. A huge home was now his, and the fact that he was going to sleep in the same room his parents did just felt... weird. This place already felt like home but he reckoned it would take some time to get used to. When he left the ensuite to put his clothes back on he was shocked to find that they had disappeared. Teemy must have taken them to wash. Does he expect me to turn up to dinner naked!? Deciding that this probably wasn't the case, he looked around and found a wardrobe. Opening it he found it filled with clothes, he noticed quite a few leather jackets and this made him think. These are all my fathers clothes!

He eventually decided to bite the bullet and wear some of it, as he didn't have much choice. To his surprise the dark brown leather jacket he wore fit him rather well. He and his father must have been the same stature, this brought a smile to his lips. It was... comforting to wear the same clothes his father had worn. Buoyed but this new comforting feeling he took a keener interest in the house as he made his way to the kitchen. This would be interesting.

...

"Teemy? Could I apparate from inside the house?"

"Only from inside the Entrance Hall Maste-sir."

"Thanks, I just need to head out for a bit but I'll be back in maybe an hour or two." The house elf nodded and he rose from the table. "I'm a fan of your chicken soup, but I need to go."

"If you need anything sir, just call."

Harry slipped into his jacket as he exited the room. "I will." Once he reached the Hall he summoned the memory of Hermione's address and turned into nothingness.

His feet found grass and he looked up at the two story Townhouse in front of him. Happy to see them again so soon he strode to the door and knocked. Dan answered. "Ah. Hello Harry, long time no see. Come in." He crossed the threshold and stood in the hallway looking around. Dan pointed the way. "Just to the left there." He entered the sitting room to find Jane, who gave him a hug.

"Good to see you Harry. Hermione's just up stairs sorting your stuff out."

He looked around the room. "It looks like you've settled in already."

"We have just about. Was painful getting the beds sorted out but having a witch makes things a lot easier."

"Well having the most talented witch of her year would make it easier, I don't know half the stuff she does."

Jane beamed as Dan moved to her side. "We did try. Go and take your stuff back, if she's finished with the sorting."

Harry smiled. "I might as well while I'm here." He left the room and trudged up the stairs. The first room on the left had a light on and the door open so he peaked in. What he saw confused him. Hermione was sitting cross-legged on the bed with stuff piled around her, staring at a letter in her hand. "Mione?"

She jumped. "It's the day after tomorrow."

"What is?"

"The Service For the Fallen." She looked thoroughly sad now. "I just got an invitation, did you not get one?

"Well I've only just moved into Potter Manor so maybe owls can't find me?" he sighed. "Well this puts a dampener on my plans."

"What do you mean?"

"I was thinking of having friends over, it's been so long since I've seen everyone. But now this has come up-"

"Have it after."

"What?"

"Have everyone over after the service. It'll be good for them, and you. I miss our friends too, it feels like it's been forever since we've seen them last."

He nodded slowly, good mood evaporated. "I'll let Teemy know."

"Who's Teemy?"

"He's the Family Elf, he lives at the Manor. Is this my stuff?" She pushed a pile towards him. "Thanks Mione. I'll head off."

She looked at him in surprise. "You sure you don't want to stay for tea?"

"Nah better not." He grabbed the pile and disapparated.

When he appeared back in the Hall of the Manor he carried the pile up to his room and dumped them on the floor. Barely a week had passed since the Final Battle and he had to go back and see the people who had come to mourn their dead friends and family. Sacrificed for him. Just as things were beginning to look up too. Now he didn't know what to do, so he figured he would explore the house on his own.

...

He was wandering through the upper halls trying to rid his mind of guilt, but could not. Everyone looked to him as their saviour, but looked at himself as the man who had lead so many to their deaths. If he was so powerful why couldn't he save them all? There has to be a way to get this feeling out of my stomach. He turned, he knew a way. "Accio Firewhisky." After a short while a bottle zoomed into his hand, the last time he had had this stuff was at one of the Gryffindor Common Room parties. It made him feel happy then, it'll make him feel better now. He uncorked it and took a swig, coughing as it burnt his throat. And kept walking. Taking a swig at regular intervals as he wandered through the rooms, until he found a room that Teemy didn't show him earlier.

Opening to door he found a study, furnished rather like the library was. "Harry? Is that you? He whirled around and stumbled staring at what he saw was a portrait. A portrait of his parents. For a long time he couldn't speak, this could not be them. After staring at a couple of random pictures of them for years knew it was them in the painting. He just couldn't believe it.

"Mum? Dad?"

They smiled. James answered "In the flesh, or not quite. But figuratively yes, in the flesh."

Lily smiled at her husband, then look at her son. "How old are you Harry?"

"Seventeen." He croaked.

Lily's mouth fell open. "But you haven't finished school yet! Where's Sirius?"

"He's dead."

James's mouth now fell open. "Dead? But who's looking after you now?!"

"No one. He died two years ago and Dumbledore died last year."

Lily took over after James's loss of words. "If you're seventeen, how come you've only just visited? I thought Sirius would have let you visit this place."

Harry sighed. "I never got to stay with him. He went to Azkaban for a murder he did not commit. Then after he escaped after twelve years he had to stay in Grimmerauld Place. I Lived with your sister until this year."

She gasped. "Petunia?"

"It was Dumbledore, he let Sirius go to Azkaban without a trial, so I could live with the Dursley's as he thought it was the safest place after you saved me." His eye's started to water. "You saved me mum. Then I lived with them for ten years not knowing I was a wizard until Hagrid turned up."

James spoke up. "But why the need to protect you? What happened to Voldemort?"

"The curse backfired and nearly killed him. Thirteen years later he was resurrected with my own blood. Though I still went back to the Dursley's every summer. He's dead now, that's why I'm here. I only just found out about yours and Sirius's wills."

"Who killed him?"

A deep breath. "I did, But I had to... die first." Lily's eyes were wide. "I so nearly got to be with you. It killed me to go back. I doubted I could kill him but I went back anyway, if he killed me then I would have been with you-" Tears started to fall from his eyes. "-And that's that only place I've ever wanted to be." He took a swig of the Firewhisky.

Lily looked at her Husband, then searched Harry's eyes. "Tell us everything, from the start."

...


	13. Folly of the Fallen

I'd just like to apologise for the last chapter, I was trying to fix some errors and ended up forgetting about editing the chapter itself. No excuses for that but to assurge my concience, I'll upload this one slightly early.

.

.

**Folly of the Fallen**

10 May 1998

Harry woke with a pounding headache. The light streaming in from the huge window opposite his bed was blinding him. He wondered how he got to bed seeing as he couldn't remember a thing after he found the portrait of his parents in the study. _Magic I suppose._ He grumbled to himself. He almost fell out of bed and stumbled toward the shower.

After vaguely returning to the land of the living he made the long trek down to the kitchen for breakfast. When entered the room Teemy appeared at his side. "Would sir like some coffee and a hangover potion?"

"Yes please, hangover potion?"

"It relieves the symptoms sir."

He rubbed his head. "If it'll help, sure."

"Right away sir." The elf hurried into the next room and Harry staggered into one of the chairs at the table and stared out the window. _Maybe I'll explore the garden today._ He was about the fall asleep at the table when the elf reappeared holding a smoking Goblet. "Here, drink this sir." And he did so without thinking, it burnt his throat but as soon as it faded he started feeling better instantly. When he finished that the elf put two mugs on the table, they looked like coffee and water. "Make sure to drink these both sir. Are you up to having food?"

"Thanks Teemy but not yet. I'll let you know if I do need some." The elf nodded and disappeared. Leaving him to think, he thought about this party he was going to have and who to invite. Without really thinking he said. "Accio Pencil and Paper." And to his surprise, both things landed on the table in front of him. He would come up with a list as he sipped his muggle potions of water and coffee.

Hermione

Dan and Jane

The Weasley's

Andi and Teddy

Minerva

Kingsley

Luna

Neville & Augusta

Hagrid

(maybe)

Seamus

Dean

Parvarti and Padma

Lavender

With a pang, he remembered each person who he couldn't invite to anything anymore. Some of the best people he knew never made it to the end. Shrugging off the wave of guilt and greif he looked at the paper on the table. The list looked ok to him, but how was he going to invite everyone? After thinking for a moment, he had the answer.

...

11 May 1998

The day was clear, a slight breeze rustled the trees of the forest. It had been a sombre day so far, and if the mood at the Burrow was any indication. It wouldn't get much better now.

Harry sat in his chair in the front row avoiding eye contact with everyone. He was reminded of Dumbledore's funeral as he looked at the long row of caskets on the stage in from of him. Off to his right was a small statue at the top of some stairs, not far from the tree he had fallen asleep under after hearing of the old man's treachery. Now one of the few places he could forget about being Harry Potter was tainted with a visual representation of the guilt that weighed heavily on him. Sometimes he envied Tom Riddle and the way he didn't care about people, it was just too much for him to care about so many people. And so many of them had fallen, he was the marked one, why did these people have to die?

_Why did they fight with me?_ Having little regard for their own life was something that had been natural to Harry. He had only lived for one reason, and that reason was now dead. That's why he went back. He might have died to protect everyone but he only refused seeing his parents again because he knew nothing else but to fight Voldemort. The old man had brought him up well for the task. He would gladly sacrifice himself to kill Tom, but sacrificing others irked him. As much as he knew he could not fight off the hundreds of Deatheaters, scum and dark creatures by himself. The irrational part of his brain screamed at his mistake, that was not struggling alone in his battle against evil.

Kingsley's deep voice broke him from his thoughts. "I am not here today as Minister for Magic. I am not even here as someone who took part in the Battle. I am here as someone who lost a part of themselves that day, as we all did. Those parts of each of us now lost, lie before us, content. Content in the fact that their sacrifice was not in vain, they helped rid the world of yet more evil. A memorial to immortalise their service to humanity stands to your right. You're welcome to leave tokens after the service is finished."

"Now I must speak as the Minister for Magic for a moment. I thank every person that fought the evil that day. Evil that the Ministry failed to protect you from. As such, I take sole responsibility for the loss that you all suffered. We have to be better, and I will work tirelessly toward this goal."

"Now I ask the congregation for a minute of silence to honour the fallen." The Hundreds of Witches, Wizards and Muggles alike fell silent. Harry could hear his heart beating madly, but he couldn't lose control here.

Kingsley looked up. "Thank you. Now I ask everyone to raise their wands to the sky." He could hear the rustling of wands being drawn from cloaks and bags as he copied them, the tips of the wands glowed white. Slowly a beam of light surrounded the caskets extending to the sky. The light obscured the dead further until they couldn't be seen any longer, when the light faded, they were gone. Harry lowered his wand as the congregation rose, some chatting, others moving to the memorial near the lake.

Harry stayed in his chair. There was no way in hell he would join them, looking at all the names of the people he lead to their deaths. At least he could see Hogwarts Castle from here. Happiness creeped into a corner of his brain when he thought back to repairing it. All of his supposed power went to something he was actually proud of, not killing people.

"Hey mate." Harry recognised that voice, he turned.

"Hey. How are you?"

Ron scratched his chin. "I'll get better." He sat in the vacant chair beside Harry. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said in the tent. I was just so scared for my family and now that Fred's... Let's just say I understand you better now."

"Thanks mate. You coming to mine after?"

Ron brightened. "Of course! I'm as curious as everyone else. I never knew the place existed, dad might have but he never told us."

"Just promise me something."

"Of course."

"Try and figure out what's going on with you and Mione tonight yeah? She's got he parents back now so it's the best time to work on it."

He looked confused. "She does?"

Harry was confused to until her remembered that Ron wasn't with them. "Oh yeah. We went and found them in Australia, they all got back a couple days ago. In fact, they're coming tonight."

Ron instantly look nervous. "Really?"

"It's about time you met them properly. They're good people, just be polite and honest."

"Aye, thanks Harry."

"No problem, just try not to fight constantly ok?"

He grinned. "I'll try"

"Go and say hi. I'll try find McGonagall." As Ron got up and disappeared into the crowd Harry looked around, trying to spy the Headmistress. While he didn't see her, he saw someone else moving through the crowd towards him. He groaned internally. _Rita. For fucks sake, now?_ He couldn't be bothered to run away so he waited for the inevitable.

"Hi Harry!" She simpered. "It's been a while since I've been able to interview you."

"Best time of my life." He replied coldly.

Her expression didn't change. "But now I've got you, mind answering a few questions?"

"If you leave that green quill in your bag." The look of surprise on her face made him smile.

"It's good to know you realise just how much the Wizarding World need to hear from you."

Harry crossed his arms. "Get on with it Rita, there's no broom cupboard for us this time."

"My my Harry. Are you flirting with me?" He smiled, taking perverse please in putting her on the back foot.

"Who knows. Now, ask your questions."

She withdrew a while Quill and balanced it on her notepad. "How do you feel about the service?"

"It's sad of course. But they died for a noble cause, I'm in their debt. Kingsley handled it well."

"So you endorse Shacklebolt as Minister?"

"Of course I do. He was here at the Final Battle and he's a good man."

"Hmm. What have you been up to since the victory?

"That's none of your business Rita."

"But there's rumours that you stayed in the castle afterwards."

"And? I had no home to go back to."

"Is that why you fixed the Castle?"

"What do you mean by that?"

She waved a hand towards the Castle. "It was miraculously repaired not even a week afterwards."

Harry snorted. "What, and you think that I fixed it? It's impossible for one man Rita."

"Well you did defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"He was hit by his own rebounding curse. That doesn't make me powerful enough to repair a whole Castle."

She put her Quill and Pad back in her bag. "Thank you Harry."

"Good, I'll see you in five years?"

She chuckled. "You wish Mr. Potter." And she moved away. He sighed, it was hard to keep up the facade. Something he would have to keep up tonight as well, if he was going to fix Ron and Hermione relationship. He'd promised to himself that he owed her, if he owed her happiness, then he wouldn't stop until she was. He walked away from the gathering towards the Castle, it was over. Everything he needed to do, was done. Now? He had to move forward. His brain struggled to come up with a plan and paid no attention to his feet.

...

Harry leant on the railing looking out over the grounds, it was cooler up at the Astronomy Tower's height but he barely noticed. And something was annoying him, stuck in his subconscious. Every Idea for a future he had unknown variables, normally he would ask Hermione but she wasn't there to answer them. It struck him just how clueless he was, how often her help was necessary for him to make decisions. _I... I need her?_ His chest started to tighten as his realisation on the beach came back to him._ I love her and... I need her but... She's never shown the slightest inkling of liking me more than a friend._ He sighed. _She wants Ron._ Jealously consumed him once more. He'd always been jealous of Ron for having such a large family but that went for anyone he knew that had a loving family.

What irked him now was how Hermione would choose Ron over him. He'd seen it too late to do anything about it. Now, he'd have to find his own way, for the first time without either of them at his side. A Scottish edged voice interrupted him. "Everyone's gone home Harry."

"Sorry Minerva, I'll head home." He turned to head back down the stairs until she stopped him.

"Not after you tell me what's on your mind Potter."

He turned to her. "Just thinking about the future I guess. I want my NEWTS, but... I don't want to come back here."

"Understandable. You could find tutors and take your NEWTS overseas, they conduct examinations at the ICW in France. It's not unheard of for people to take their NEWTS after they leave school, or after home tutoring."

He was again, surprised about how little he knew about the world. "That sounds great. But where can I find Tutors?"

"If you like I can find some for you, after teaching for so long I have some contacts. I shall look for subjects that fill the requirements for becoming an Auror?"

"I'm not sure what I want to do yet."

She inspected him. "I look for a wider variety of subjects then. I'll owl you with a list."

"Thanks Minerva. Mind if I use the floo to get home?" She waved him out.

...

.  
.

Now we're getting somewhere! ;)


	14. The Life of the Party

Sorry about the late upload but I've been real busy lately. Now that COVID has hit, i might have more time to write!

.

.

**The Life of the Party**

Harry sat in the small sitting room off the Hall with a Butterbeer clutched in his hand. He was feeling excited and nervous. It was new, having a party at your own house, with only the people you want to be there. Especially after the service it would be good to be around friends for a while, in the Drawing Room, a Wizarding Wireless was blasting the Weird Sisters. James had suggested the Drawing Room to set up in because of its size and many couches. The both of them even asked him to move their Portrait in there so they could watch.

This sitting room seemed to be to use the floo, as it was the only fireplace in the house with the powder close by. The clock on the wall ticked closer to seven. The fire suddenly flashed green, and out of the flames stepped Minerva McGonagall, then Kingsley. The Wizard shook his hand. "Good to see you Harry. What of our deal with the Goblins?" Minerva looked at Harry curiously.

"I'll hold up my end of the bargain."

"Well done indeed. This should weaken the conservative faction by quite a lot with their asset's frozen."

The Headmistress looked at the Minister reproachfully. "Must you talk Politics, tonight? I know you were passed over for Head Boy but, really."

Kingsley laughed. "Never change Professor. Now to important matters, Where's the bar my Lord?"

Harry grinned. "In the Drawing Room, just follow the music and Minerva knows her way around here." The wizard held out his arm, which the witch took and they disappeared. Harry was surprised to see them both acting so strange, the same problem every student notices when they see their teachers outside of the classroom. As he made to sit back down a chime rang through the house. _Someone's at the gate?_ He hurried outside and squinted to see who was waiting, as he neared he saw that Teemy had beaten him to it and was letting in who he could see now was the Grangers.

Before Hermione could accost the elf about his working conditions Harry stepped in and hugged Hermione. "Mione, Jane, Dan. I'm glad you could made it."

Dan replied. "Glad to be here, I hear everyone is going to be here." _Ah, he's here for Ron. _

"I'm not that much of a party animal." Jane laughed. And he led the Grangers to the Drawing Room, now dubbed the 'Party Room' by Dan. All the while ignoring Hermione questioning looks._ I gotta sic her to Ron before she asks what's wrong with me._ He left them at the door and made his way back to the 'floo room.' As he neared he could hear voices and the flash of the fire. As soon as he entered Molly rushed over and pulled him into a suffocating hug and Arthur shook his hand. Ron punched him on the arm for a greeting while George ruffled his hair, and Ginny to his surprise, hugged him.

"It's been too long." George waved her away. "We've all been busy dear shareholder. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes being a family business and all." Harry led them out of the room.

"Tell me everything."

"Oh? Does our biggest investor want to know the inner workings of the joke business?"

"Uh, no-"

"Tut-tut, you have to know." And Harry endured George's full description of running a joke shop. He was surprised to hear that Ron and Ginny both worked at the shop now. After depositing the group he hurried back to the floo room to find Hagrid, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Padma. They all greeted him then Hagrid pulled him into a bone-breaking hug. "I 'aven't been 'ere in years."

"Can you show the others to the Drawing Room? There's more coming."

"Aye, see yeh soon then." And he led the group away. Just has Harry was finishing his Butterbeer Neville and his Grandmother appeared. Augusta took the lead. "Lord Potter-Black, thank you for the kind invitation."

"I couldn't forget you two, plus I need to be brought up to speed about this Lordship business."

Neville laughed. "You'll regret that Harry." Augusta smiled at her Grandson. And Harry showed them to the Party Room, nicking another Beer on the way back while he waited for Luna and Andi. He was feeling happier the more of his friends turned up. Maybe this was a good idea after all. When Luna arrived he nearly goggled at her. The fact that she was dressed normally surprised him, he was fully prepared for an odd outfit. Though she was wearing her Spectrespecs.

"Luna, its good to see you."

She hugged him. "Likewise Harry Potter, you have less Nargles hanging around you than usual."

"I'm glad, do you mind waiting here for a while? I'm just waiting for one more."

"Of course not, is Neville here?'

"Yes, why?"

"Oh, I'm just curious about what he told me during the Battle."

"He's good for you Luna."

She blinked through he Spectrespecs. "Really?"

"You need someone who will take the time to understand you. Neville will."

"Hmmm, rather like yourself and Hermione."

He coughed on his Butterbeer. "Err, no Luna." Before she could question him the fire flashed again and out stepped Andi with Teddy.

Harry hugged Andi. "It's so good you could come."

"I couldn't miss a chance to show off my grandson."

Harry chuckled. "If you need anything, I'll ask Teemy." He saw her look at Luna. "This is Luna Lovegood."

"Ah, so you're Xenophelius's daughter. I was friendly with your mother."

Luna smiled. "He's cute."

Harry smiled at Teddy. "That he is. Mind if I hold him?" Andi gave the gave the baby to him and Harry led them to meet the others.

...

When they entered the room the women collectively squealed and rushed over to look at the baby. Even Hermione, Jane and Minerva moved over slower than the rest and Harry eventually let them all take turns to hold him. After Relinquishing Teddy he joined Dan, Kingsley and Hagrid. (Dan on Kingsley's other side.)

"We were just talking about future careers Harry. What are your plans?" asked Kingsley.

Harry noticed Dan lean in a bit for his answer. "Well Minerva is compiling a list of Tutors for me so I can get my NEWTS without going back to Hogwarts."

"Hmmm, What will you be studying for?"

"Uuh, not sure yet. I always thought about being an Auror but I'm not so sure now."

"Its dangerous but rewarding work Harry."

Hagrid chimed in. "Yeh'd make a great Auror 'arry."

Kingsley nodded in agreement. But Dan spoke up. "What about teaching?"

Harry looked at him blankly. "Teaching?"

Dan continued. "Sure. Hermione told us in her letters about your secret Defence classes. You actually managed to teach my daughter a thing or two, it seems like you're a natural."

Harry grinned at his quip about Hermione. "It's quite hard finding something that she doesn't know how to do. Hmmm, I've never thought about it like that."

"Just saying Harry, if you enjoy it. Do it. It's no good working for something you're not passionate about. These two will agree." Hagrid and Kingsley nodded.

"Hmm, I'll think about it." Harry excused himself to look for Ron. He found the redhead talking to their former dorm-mates.

"Cracking house Harry," Exclaimed Seamus has Harry joined them. "Might have to show the twins around later on."

Ron laughed as Dean looked at Seamus. "Not without me you're not. That is, if you don't mind Harry?"

He laughed, glad for some normal conversation. "At you're own risk, I haven't been in all of the rooms yet. Just stay out of my Bedroom ok?"

Seamus replied. "Aye Harry. Well lets make a start Dean." Dean sighed but moved away with him to find the twins.

Now left with Ron he got down to business. "So? How're you going to get through to Mione?"

Ron fidgeted nervously. "Not sure yet." Harry drained his beer and summoned two more, handing one to Ron.

"Figure something out, talk to her parents as well." He looked around the room. Augusta was talking to Andi, George was talking to Minerva and Hagrid, Kingsley was in conversation with Dan. Luna was in the corner with Neville, Hermione and Ginny were with the twins and Seamus and Dean. Jane was talking to Molly and Arthur Weasley. Harry nudged Ron in the ribs. "Go on." He moved over to the twins and Harry went to Andi.

...

After a thorough crash course in Ministry Politics and Head of Family responsibilities, he excused himself so he could grab another Butterbeer when he bumped into Ginny. Instantly he felt awkward, even after all the alcohol he had consumed so far. "Um Ginny-"

"Don't, I forgive you."

"I Just-You what? You do?"

"Yeah, it was fun while it lasted." She eyed him up and down. "It's a shame, you're older now." He thought about her meaning for a moment before it hit him. _Well she doesn't want a relationship, she wants... Me!? Fuck. She is quite attractive... _

"I do remember you mentioning that you liked that."

She moved closer to him. "I loved it." Everything she was saying brought out something animalistic in him. _Must be the Butterbeer_. He looked over to Hermione and Ron who were in a deep conversation of their own. Ginny grabbed his wrist, pulling his attention back to her. And while his plan for Ron must be working the way she grabbed his wrist set something off inside of him.

He grasped the offending arm and pulled her closer to him and growled. "You. Never. Take control of me."

This didn't faze Ginny as she looked up at him. "Are you going to take control of me?"

He was losing his self-control. "Yes."

She bit her lip. "Meet me upstairs in ten minutes then." And she left the room, leaving him to grab the beer he originally came to get. As he opened it Hermione appeared next to him.

"Did you just fight with Ginny?"

He coughed. "Not really. I'll go talk to her though, he looked over and saw Ron looking at them. Go back to Ron, I'll sort this out." Her eyes narrowed but she did turn to return to him. As she walked away he took a shot of Firewhisky and went after Ginny. Harry found the stairs and ascended them wondering where Ginny would be. His first guess was found to be correct as he opened the door of his Bedroom to find the witch in question fully naked, lying on top of his bed. He simply stood and stared at her. She cooed at him. "What took you so long?"

The whole point of his relationship with Ginny in sixth year was to help him feel normal, to give in to the hormones that he usually ignored. He felt himself changing as he stood there. His future never had Ginny in it, but at that moment, he didn't care. "I had to decide on your punishment, for teasing me like that."

She hopped off the bed and grabbed him by the shirt, her breathing heavy "I've wanted you for so long, use me Harry." He pushed her roughly back onto the bed and she squealed...

...

Half an hour later Harry stumbled out of the room, his thoughts a complete mess. _God it felt good. But, what happened to me though, I'm not like that? Am I?_ What had just happened didn't sit right with him. _Probably because I love Hermione, fuck._ He imagined Hermione in place of Ginny and it felt perfect. Not that it would ever happen outside of his imagination, but it felt good to dream. Making sure he had redressed himself properly, he entered the Drawing Room to find a similar scene to when he left. Hermione made a beeline for him as soon as he grabbed another Beer. "Did you two sort it out?"

"Yeah, she just needed some time alone." _What have I become? I'm already lying to Hermione! _

"I'll go talk to her." And before he could stop her, she disappeared. The bottle of Firewhisky caught his eye so he poured himself a shot. Downing it he spotted George coming towards him.

"What are ya trying to forget Harry?"

Harry studied the shot glass. "Not really sure."

"Ahhh, problems in Potterville eh?" he clapped Harry on the back. "You told me to keep going, so now it's time I told you the same." While he spoke he poured a shot for them both. "To keeping on going."

Harry murmured. "To keeping on going." And they both downed their share. Harry moved over to talk with Neville and George went to see the baby. Muttering something about using metamorphagus traits for their next products. After a while Hermione appeared his shoulder. "Sorry Neville, I just need to borrow Harry for a moment." She dragged him out of the room. Once they were far enough away from the noise she rounded on him. "Do you realise what you just did?"

The alcohol sprang to his defence. "Of course. What's your problem?"

She gaped. "What's my problem? I have a two actually, but I'll leave my other one till last."

He took a sip of his Beer. "Go on."

She frowned at him. "Why did you just have sex with Ginny?"

"Why not?"

"WHY NOT!? I thought you regretted using her like that!"

"I did, but she wanted it."

"Just because she wants it, doesn't mean you have to give it to her Harry. You have to think about what you want now."

He snapped. "WELL MAYBE I CAN'T GET WHAT I WANT! BETWEEN EVERYONE TREATING ME LIKE A FUCKING GOD TO MOVING INTO A HUGE HOUSE WITH NO ONE BUT AN ELF AND A PORTRAIT OF MY PARENTS THAT I HAD TO FILL IN ON HOW I'VE STAYED ALIVE UP TO NOW!" He threw the half-full bottle at the wall and it shattered.

Her voice was soft. "What do you want Harry?"

Breathing heavily he looked away, tired of everything. "You. I want, you." He turned to her, hoping that his life wasn't about to be ruined.

*SLAP* He looked at her in confusion.

"How DARE you! You have sex with Ginny, and spend two days forcing Ron to be with me? But you WANT me!? _Annnnd it's ruined. You just had to open your big mouth Potter. _

He turned away, His voice low. "I knew you would never feel the same. I'm sorry Mione." He made his way back to the party, leaving her in the hallway. _I'll have to start my studies earlier than I thought._ When he entered the room he saw that Ginny had returned and was talking to the twins. Grabbing another Butterbeer he crossed the room to Minerva...

...

.

So was he spiked or did he give into his hormones? oooo


	15. Reunion

Yes I've skipped a fair chuck of time. I'm thinking of going back to them in one way or another so if you want that. Let me know!

.

**Reunions**

.

Roughly One Year Later.

14 June 1999

Harry shook the long hair from his face, looking around. Diagon Alley hadn't changed since he'd last seen it a year ago. In two days he would be taking his NEWTS at the ICW but he wanted to visit Teddy before he did as his visits had been sparse in the last year. He spent most of it with Various Tutors in different countries throughout Europe, McGonagall had really contacted the best of the best for him and he was grateful for that. Both for their expertise and that none were in England where he had left his problems behind. He wandered down the buslting street, looking for a shop that might have something he could buy for Teddy. As he passed Quality Quidditch Supplies he saw a camera flash light up his silhouette, turning he saw the little photographer that worked for the Daily Prophet scurry off.

_Well, so much for keeping my reappearance low key._ He sighed and pressed on, until he found what he was looking for...

Twenty minutes later as he stepped out of Toys For Little Tykes a familiar shock of short red hair caught his eye. He called out. "Ron!"

The redhead turned. "Harry!" He crossed the street and gave him a manly hug. "You didn't say you were coming back today!"

"I was trying to keep it low key, I didn't want to risk George seeing the letter and throwing a party in the middle of Diagon Alley."

Ron lauged, "You have a point there. Come say hi now you're here, he'll get a kick out of it."

"Sure, why not?" And they headed to WWW. "How's life at the shop?"

"It's great actually, kinda busy sometimes. Though Ginny helps out during the holidays."

"It's good for you mate I'm glad you figured out what you wanted to do." He spoke the last part with bitterness that Ron actually picked up on for once.

They neared the shop entrance. "You mean you haven't?"

"Not really, I suppose it all depends on how I do on my NEWT's."

Ron clapped him on the back as they entered the already bustling shop. "You've just spent a year with your nose to the grindstone. You'll be fine."

_That's a muggle expression, he must be with Hermione._ Harry grunted then looked around. The place was packed. "Is this a quiet day?"

...

After catching up with George and meeting some of the start-struck hired help. Harry declined the offer of free merchandise and exited intent on stopping by Gringotts when he stopped dead. The Bushy hair he hadn't seen for over a year bounced as Hermione marched towards the shop, towards him! As he stood frozen she noticed him. Her brown eyes locked on his and she marched towards him. _Fuck. Should I just say hi?_ _What would I even say? What if I just apparate away? C'mon Harry, indecision isn't you. You just do it, whatever it is._ And purely on instinct he apparated away with a crack loud enough to startle passers-by.

He landed on the stones at the front door of Potter Manor, rather than the Entrance Hall as he usually did. His heart was pounding in his ears. What the fuck was she doing there? All the effort to do his shopping on a day when he knew she couldn't possibly be there, was for nought.

.

*Flashback*

Harry made his way over to Minerva who was now with Kingsley. The Wizard saw him coming. "Ah here he is. I have to say again, thank you for having this get together. It's been quite the night."

You're telling me. "It's nice to have some people to fill the place." He replied, hoisting a grin on his face. He turned to the Witch. "How soon could I start this tutoring thing?"

She looked surprised. "I'm sure some of them would start as soon as you wish, others may need to clear their schedules."

Harry took a long swig of his drink. "I'd like to start as soon as I can."

She looked at him with concern. "So soon Harry? You've only just moved into this place."

Harry paused, bottle near his mouth. "I just need to keep busy that's all. How's the list coming along?"

She tapped a broach that he hadn't noticed she'd been wearing and it turned into a scroll. It listed names, subjects and location. His eyes widened at the location at the top of the list._ I hope the weather is good in Rome this time of year._

*End Flashback*

.

He'd drunk too much that night as well, and again, passed out in front of his parents portrait. He'd royally fucked up that night, he wasn't a hundred percent sure how, but all he needed was the look in her eyes to convince him. Pure disgust was what he saw, and every time he drank in the last year, the memory of that night rose to the surface. A new nightmare was added to his collection. Thoughts now firmly centred on her, he trudged into the house.

...

Later that evening he sat on Andi's couch with a glass of Firewhisky in one hand as he watched his godson play with his new toy. Andi looked him over. "What are you going to do after you take your NEWT's?"

"Provided I Get the required grades. I think I'll join the Aurors, they have a two year training program. So I'll do that and see if I like it. If not... Then I'll think of something else."

"Are you sure you could handle the fame? It might make suspects come quietly of course," she smirked. "But Auror's are quite visible. Do you want that?"

He shrugged. "I'll get used to it."

"Are you sure? Have you seen the paper?"

"No, why?" With a flick of her Wand her copy of the Daily Prophet landed in his lap. He turned the paper over to read the headline:

**HARRY POTTER: BACK AMONG US **

Below the headline was a picture of him that the photographer had obviously taken. It was taken side on, as he strode down the cobblestone street. He read the print under the picture.

**Harry Potter is back, the saviour was spotted in Diagon Alley yesterday.** **Which seemed innocuous enough, until he met some old friends. Cont. page 8.**

With some trepidation, he turned to page eight.

**Another Granger Love Triangle By Rita Skeeter **

**Readers may remember articles by this author that discussed the love triangle of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Viktor Krum. Yours truly has discovered the real love triangle. The one under our noses all along! I am of course talking about the "friendship" between the three of our most famous Heroes. While in Diagon Alley, Harry Potter was spotted entering Weasley Wizard Wheezes with his best friend Ron Weasley. What Harry didn't know was that Hermione Granger was already on her way there already to meet Ron, her ex boyfriend. And when your truly spotted Harry leaving the shop in quite a hurry he ran in Miss Granger and disapparated upon sight of her.**

**You know what this means my readers. Harry has now found out about the relationship the two had behind his back and doesn't like it. Which means this author was correct on her suspicions about Miss Granger holding our Harry's heart since fourth year. UPDATES TO COME. **

.

The paper in his hands started smoking. Noticing this he dropped it on the floor and Andi vanished it before it could damage the carpet. "Utter rubbish." Harry spat.

Andi rose a greying eyebrow at him. "I thought you could handle it?"

Harry watched the child playing while answering her. "I don't care what anyone says about me. But if it's about people I care about, that's different."

"And you leaving so suddenly had nothing to do with her?" He looked at her in shock. _How did she know?_ "Just because you up at left for the continent, doesn't mean everyone else disappeared Harry. Not a week since you left and she was dating Ron." The news pierced his heart like a shard of ice.

He look back at the toddler. "I intended that."

She frowned. "And what in god's name made you think that was a good idea?"

"Well they were bound to get together at some point."

She snorted, belying the grey that streaked her hair. "You really aren't qualified for matchmaking Harry. In fact, give me a rundown on who you dated and why. "

He blinked but decided to play along. "First was Cho."

"And why did you date her?"

"Er, because she was pretty, and she played Quidditch."

"Oh? And how long did that last?"

"A couple months."

"Ok, next."

"Ginny. Err. Because she was pretty and, played Quidditch, and I could be normal. That was a couple months as well. And that's it."

"So your previous relationships are built on them being pretty, playing Quidditch and being normal? Do you know what those relationships lacked?" He shook his head. "Trust and Respect."

"But-"

"Do you trust Hermione with your life?

"Yes."

"Do you respect her motivations and vision?"

"Yes, but-"

"Is she pretty?"

"Of course but you don't have to convince me that I love her, I realised THAT."

"Then what's the problem?" Harry sighed and told her what happened that night. "You still don't see it do you?" Confusion covered his features. Andi sighed. "Does she trust you with her life."

He thought for a moment. "I suppose so."

"Does she respect you for who YOU are?"

"She's one of the few that do-Oh..."

Andi leant back, looking rather like Minerva when telling off a student. "Yes oh. And while I'm sure she finds you attractive that's not the point here."

"But she looked so horribly at me."

"Yes, because she was jealous."

He drained his glass. He'd never even thought about it like that, there was no reason to. She was only ever his friend, he'd never taken her loyalty to him to mean that. He thought it was because they had saved her from the troll all those years ago. He tired to look at it from an unbiased viewpoint. She'd cried on his shoulder, she'd looked out for his wellbeing constantly. They'd danced in the tent... Maybe they weren't dancing to forget about the pain of missing their significant other's. Maybe, they danced to find solace in each other, not knowing how they felt about each other? Wanting to feel special and be close to each other, like they really were a couple. If only for a minute.

Andi had been watching his face. "Maybe you should go see her."

Harry shook his head, he couldnt stay. "No." He croaked. "I can't, not yet." He stood up. "I'll be living in Grimmarauld Place after I take my NEWT's, You're welcome to visit any time."

She stood and gave him a hug. "I will. Bye Harry, good luck."

He glanced at the Toddler as he gathered his cloak. "Bye Teddy." And disapparated.

...


	16. Heart to Heart

A/N: Ok I'm thinking about making this the first part of a continuing story. more becasue I don't want to leave a story unfinished. I'd rather make sure I know i'll finish something before I start it.

That out of the way, thank you all so much for reviewing. Tell me what you think will happen I'm curious ;)

.

.

**Heart to Heart**

.

16 June 1999

.

Harry sat in a small cafe near the entrance of the ICW Building, pondering the nature of the exams. Actually caring about his results was new to him, the old Harry Potter would have attested it to Hermione's work ethic rubbing off on him. This new version of him knew it was for other reasons, mainly the actually-living-past-seventeen thing. _Although, there are other reasons._ He sipped his latte while he waited for his Portkey home and looked around. He initially expected the ICW to be like the Ministry in London. Instead the building seemed to be built entirely of glass, the entrance itself was made up entirely of glass set in random geometric patterns, seemingly ahead of its time.

As he waited he pondered the tests themselves, he only planned to be there for two days to take his exams. But after his DADA exam, he was approached by an official who offered to him an opportunity to take a Mastery exam for Defence. After an explanation of how it would improve his job prospects Harry accepted. The exam itself reminded him of Lupin's Exam in third year, it was basically an obstacle course filled with Dark Creatures and Enchantments, topped off with a battle against two Aurors who role-played Dark Wizards. Surprising even himself he passed, disarming both after five minutes of furious duelling. What surprised him even more was when the same official informed him that no one had passed the exam in the last two decades. _I suppose the Triwizard Tournament was good for something at least._

He checked his watch, _ten minutes until my Portkey leaves._ He paid and left, gifting the attractive witch with a smile that ignored the turmoil in his gut. For he had received and owl from Neville the night before. After their NEWT's, the Headmistress had given the seventh years permission to visit Hogsmeade, and Neville was inviting him to join a small group at the Three Brooksticks. Harry had accepted of course but meeting Hermione again made him nervous. Though he had a few days to try and figure out what he was going to say, he didn't even know if her and Ron were still together or not. So he was truly undecided about how to talk to her.

Still debating what he woul say, he crossed the hall and entered the ICW's travel office.

...

17 June 1999

.

Madame Rosmerta appeared at their table. "What would you like dears?"

Neville went first. "Just a Butterbeer for me."

Harry looked at the bar. "Firewhisky double for me thanks." Neville looked at him strangely while Rosmerta went back to the bar.

"Hitting the hard stuff eh? Are you that nervous about your results?"

Harry shrugged, "Not about my results no."

"Don't tell me this is about Hermione? I usually don't believe anything Rita writes. Did you really run away from her in Diagon Alley?"

"Err, yeah I did."

Neville paused before replying. "What the hell happened at your place?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not blind Harry, you left the country very quickly after whatever happened. I could see how much you drank. I might not have been as close to you, but I still know when you're not yourself."

His heart sank a little. "I'm sorry for not being a good friend to you Neville."

"What? You don't have to apologise for anything, you don't owe anyone anything." Harry said nothing as Rosmerta returned with their drinks, after she moved away Neville continued. "Just talk to her, you'll both work it out."

Harry took a sip of his drink. "Maybe. What's going on with you and Luna?" He asked keen to change the subject.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, going by what you said at the Final Battle and seeing you two in the corner of my Drawing Room for the whole night gave me some suspicions."

Neville grimaced. "Hmph, We're keeping our relationship quiet." He took a sip. "I understand why you respect her so much Harry."

"She helped me cope with the loneliness in fifth year. She's like a breath of fresh air."

Neville crossed his arms. "Now If I didn't know your heart was already spoken for. I would have thought you had designs on my girlfriend!"

"What? No of course I don't! And why does everyone care about my heart so much?"

Neville chuckled. "I'm joking about Luna Harry. And it's simple, we ALL would like to see you truly happy for once in your life."

"Pfft," He looked around. "And where is this 'all' that you talk about?"

"They should be here-Ah there she is!" Harry turned around quickly but saw that it was Luna approaching the table. "Sorry love but Harry figured it out."

"Amazing how much love you see around you when you have none for yourself." Luna said airily and slid into the boot beside her boyfriend. "It's good to see you Harry.'

He tried to ignore her quip. "Likewise. I don't suppose you need a map to get around Hogwarts to find just the right sized broom closet?" He sniggered.

Neville blushed but Luna answered him. "Why would I need a Broom Closet to have fun with my Neville?" To Harry's surprise she looked utterly confused and Neville blushed deeper, then all of a sudden, he started smirking.

Before Harry could question him about this sudden change in demeanour Neville called out to someone at the door. "Bit late aren't you Hermione?"

Hermione made her way to their table. "Hardly Neville. Hi Luna. Harry."

Harry coughed. "Hey, did you want a drink?-Err girls?"

Neville chuckled. "Don't trip over yourself Potter, I'll get the first round as I know what these two drink."

"Thank you Neville." Replied Hermione, leaving Harry with no way to argue that he should get the drinks. _Like she wants to keep me here to interrogate me._ His fears were proved correct. "Now Harry, why haven't you written to me or responded to my letters?"

_God this is going to be difficult, and with Luna here too?_ "I didn't respond to any letters while I was away. Being in Europe got me away from my problems." He had said the last part without thinking and was regretting it now.

Her eye's narrowed. "Oh so I'm a problem now?"

"No! Kind of. Well, MY problem yeah."

"What's the difference?"

_Goddamn my traitorous mouth._ "Umm, well it was my problem because it was my fault."

Before she could reply Neville returned with a tray of drinks placing them on the table with his Wand. "Harry, what are you going to do now you've completed your exams?"

Harry replied straight away, having actually planned this far. "I'm going to live in London while I wait for results, seeing as it's closer to the Ministry."

Hermione continued down Neville's line of questioning. _Thank god._ "Why the Ministry?"

"I'm hoping to start Auror Training after I get my results."

Everyone nodded at this except for Luna. "What about teaching?" The others looked at her then at Harry. _First Dan, now Luna?_

He shrugged. "The Auror course is two years, I can change my mind whenever." Now he wanted to change the subject. And he knew a sure fire way to distract any Hermione. "How did you guys think you did in your exams?" As Hermione started an in-depth review of each test he leant back smiling, this was the Hermione he was comfortable with.

"Harry?" Neville waved a hand in front of his face.

Harry started. "Wha-?"

"Luna and I are heading back, Have a good night."

The response was automatic. "You too, bye."

Feeling very comfortable now Harry looked fondly at the two as the exited. "At least I was right about them."

Hermione followed his gaze. "What do you mean?"

"I told her that Neville was good for her. I love Luna, I wouldn't trust her with anyone else."

"Is this the same situation as Ron and I?"

He looked at her and sighed. "Look, I'm really sorry about that. It wasn't my place to... to force you two together. I... I just wanted you to be happy."

She looked at him closely. "You've changed Harry, being so proactive about helping others apart from life-threatening situations is new for you."

Harry stared into his empty glass. "I just want to help the people who helped me. Give them a happy ending."

"What about your happy ending? What do you want?"

That was easy. "A job and a family."

"What's stopping you from attaining that?"

He couldn't meet her eyes. "My own stupid mistakes."

She grabbed his arm. "Let's talk outside." He didn't fight and they exited into a Hogsmeade that was thick with the smell of rain. Even this intoxicating smell didn't lift his spirits as they walked slowly, a foot apart, down the street. "Australia changed you Harry, what does it have to do with these stupid mistakes of yours?"

He took a while to respond, wondering if he could ruin their friendship even more. "While we were there I... Got a new perspective on things, it made me realise just how much I fucked up."

"And what was this mistake you made?"

_She's going to figure this out if I tell the truth. Fuck it_. "Pushing you two together." He left her to ponder all the evidence he had provided, moving slowly another foot further away as they walked. They were nearing the edge of town and had reached the path to Hogwarts when she finally looked back at him.

"Oh. I didn't realise that's what you meant at the party."

Her mention of the party brought another thought up. "I'm sorry for disappearing on you like that. I was just... I dunno."

"Which time? A couple days ago or a year ago?"

"I... Both, it was just the way you looked at me. My worst fear is having you hate me. I just sort of.. panicked." This was far from the declaration of love that his dreams conjured up. But at least she didn't want nothing to do with him. _Yet_. She stayed silent and panic started to rise in Harry's chest. _Why isn't she saying anything? Is this to let me down easy? I have to salvage something out of this._ "My door is always open if you need Mione, I guess I better get back and set up."

She grabbed his arm. "Wait Harry! Don't disappear on me again." A few drops of rain started to fall while he waited for what she was going to say next. She looked away. "I used to have a crush on you years ago, but I gave up by year six.

Whatever he expected her to say, it wasn't that. "You did?"

"I did. Now... I just don't know what to think." She looked at the sky. "Let me think about it." She hugged him. "Bye Harry." And she disapparated. He stared at the spot where she had disappeared while the rain fell harder. Then he too, disapparated.

...

:o


	17. Fallout

A/N: Ok I realised that I mucked up something in their trip to Australia... The time difference! Hopefully it didn't drive many people away!I Apoligise profusely and promise to do better. :/

That said. Lets push on!

.

**Fallout**

.

25 June 1999

.

"Harry, If you want to keep him for a couple days all you have to do is ask." Harry looked up at her from where he sat on the floor, playing with Teddy. Roughly a week had passed since he lost Hermione for a second time. Drinking became his companion until Andi talked some sense into him and brought Teddy to Grimmarauld Place nearly everyday. While Teddy played she usually coached him about his Head of House responsibilities. She agreed with his plan to give the Black Vault to Teddy when he was of age and was shocked to find just how much more wealthy she had become. As a result, the three of them spent most of their time together, which is what prompted him to say these next few words.

"You both might as well move in either way."

She looked at him over a copy of the Daily Prophet. "You're joking aren't you?"

He watched the toddler play. "No, you both are family to me now. It'll make things easier for the both of us, more for me though, I'm having trouble redecorating this place."

She smiled. "That sounds like a good idea. As I'm your proxy in the Wizengamot, it makes sense for us to be in regular communication."

Harry joined in on the banter. "Yes, purely practical this arrangement. I just want to see my Godson every day."

She sipped her tea. "Aren't your results supposed to be in by now?"

He shrugged. "Must be the extra Mastery I took, it was offered on the day so maybe they fluffed the paperwork."

She frowned at him over her cup. "You didn't say anything about a Mastery son."

"I haven't told anyone about it really."

She watched the toddler shuffle closer to the fire. "And you're not going to tell me which one you went for?"

Harry cast a quick Impervious Charm at the fire to stop Teddy falling into it. "You can just wait."

"Hmph, Did the Sorting Hat think about putting you in Slytherin? That sounds like something Cissy would have said."

"Yes actually." But before he could finish his sentence, a tapping interrupted him. A jet black Owl was pecking at the glass. "Speak of the devil." He opened the window with a wave of his Wand and the bird dropped a thick looking letter on the floor and exited into the night. He snatched it up before Teddy could get his little hands on it and opened it slowly. He'd spent more than a year in Europe for this letter, it read:

.

ICW Examinations Board Results of 1999

NEWT Results: Harry Potter

Charms: O

Transfiguration: E

Defence Against the Dark Arts: O (Mastery Achieved)

Herbology: E

Potions: E

.

OWL Results: Harry Potter

Ancient Runes: E

Arithmancy: A

.

Congratulations for passing all tested subjects and achieving a Mastery in Defence Against the Dark Arts. The characteristics of your Animagus form were recorded and passed onto your local Ministry of Magic. Notable Markings: Lighter circular shapes around the eyes.

.

Regards

Jamal Ducard

Head of ICW Examinations Board

.

He let out the breath he'd been holding as he read. _Hermione would be proud. I think_. Andi called out from the couch "Are you quite done? I'd like to read it myself you know." He grinned and handed her the parchment then picked up Teddy and played with him as she read. After a minute she crossed the room and hugged him. "Well done my boy, I knew you were hiding something from me but an Animagus?" He gave her the child and stepped back, he closed his eyes and transformed into a large Stag. Teddy stared wide-eyed at the creature. "Hmph, like father like son I suppose."

He changed back. "Not terribly useful but I had some spare time." He shrugged. Then a knock on the door, drew his attention. "Be back in a sec." Andi nodded and left the room, announcing that it's about time Teddy be fed. It didn't take him long to reach the door, he kept is wand in his right hand as he opened the door slowly with his left.

"Ron! What brings you here?"

Ron only gave a strained smile. "I reckon we need a chat."

"Oh? Come in by the way." He motioned Ron inside and led him to the kitchen. When they entered they found Andi at work, bits and bobs flying all over the place. "Ron, I'm not sure if you met Andromeda?"

She looked up. "It's Andi Ron, I used to visit your parents when you were little."

Ron blushed slightly. "Ah."

She turned to Harry. "I'll be here for a while, use the sitting room."

Harry nodded and called out. "Kreacher."

The wizened elf appeared at his side. "Yes?"

"Could you make tea for two please? We'll be in the sitting room." The elf bowed and Harry led Ron back to were Harry was originally sitting.

When the were seated Harry spoke first. "How's things at the shop?"

Ron had settled himself on the opposite couch. "Good actually, whatever you said to George really did the trick. Thanks."

Harry waved this away. "It's good to see him out and about. Now what brings you all the way to London for a chat?"

"Hermione." Harry's insides squirmed.

He tried to act cool. "What about her?"

"She got her NEWT results yesterday."

_And? Why are you telling me? _"Don't tell me she failed a subject."

Ron chuckled. "No, just she invited me to her place to tell me how she went."

Harry was perplexed. "And what's wrong with that? You're the one dating her."

Ron's eyes went wide. "What? No I'm not. Kind of."

_You mean I've just assumed.. after all this time!?_ "What do you mean by that?"

"Well we still haven't got back together properly. It's weird, but that not important."

_Bullshit that's not important!_ "What is then?"

"I would have thought you would have been there. She didn't even mention you."

He felt like someone had just punched him in the stomach. _Well, that's that then_. "What's wrong with that?"

Ron looked at him in surprise. "She always mentions you, even when you were in Europe. It's like your name's Taboo or something."

He debated whether to tell Ron what happened. Though it would probably ruin his friendship with him. Though he'd already lost his other best friend to his feelings so he decided to try not lose another. "What do you think?"

"Something happened at the party didn't it?"

He sighed. "You could say that, I'm just not sure how much to tell you."

Ron looked surprised. "Why couldn't you tell me?"

_It's honesty time. Shame there's no Firewhisky in this house._ At that moment Kreacher popped in with a tray of tea, which he laid on the coffee table. "Thanks Kreacher." The elf bowed and disappeared. Harry busied himself with making tea for them while he pondered how to say what he didn't want to say. When they both had their first sip of tea he began. "You're one of my closest friends Ron, I never had any before Hogwarts. Your family took me in and I'll always be grateful to all of them, and you for sitting in my compartment all those years ago." Ron simply looked confused so he continued. "Recently I realised something. And it's already led to losing one of my best friends, I don't want to lose you too."

"Harry, you could tell me you knocked up my sister and I'd still be you friend. I might beat you up and demand you marry her but I'd still be your friend."

_Oh great_. "I wish this had never happened, I just want the three of us the be friends again."

Ron's eyes narrowed. "Out with it Harry."

"I realised that... I love Hermione."

Silence.

The tips of his ears started to go red but he seemed to fight it. "When?"

"In Australia."

Ron looked away seemingly thinking hard. "Then why were you giving me advice and telling me to get with her?"

Harry stared into his cup and swirled the remaining tea around it. "Because that's what you want. And she doesn't feel the same way of course as she's with you."

His voice was low. "And what makes you think that?"

"Ron, you've kissed her. And look. I told her twice, once when I was drunk and she got mad. The second time she blew me off instantly. I never want to come between you two so I just tried to help you both along... I'll find someone else."

Ron placed his undrunk tea on the low table and stood up. "I have to go, and think about this."

_Annnd it's all over_. "Sure Ron. I'm really sorry."

"Bye Harry." And he left the room, Harry heard the front door slam and leant back, closing his eyes. No doubt about it. They were both out of his life now. All he had left was Andi and Teddy. Family. They were everything now, he would do everything he could to give them everything. _But why was me holding a candle for Hermione even a problem for him? _just then something he'd said himself came back haunt him. _The more you care, the more you have to lose indeed._ He settled for finishing his tea and staring into the fire.

Untill Andi entered the room, now Toddler-less. "Teddy's asleep. What did he want?"

With effort he directed his gaze at her. "To find out what's wrong with Hermione. Not like anything is even wrong with her anyway. Just me."

She inspected him. "And what on earth is wrong with you boy?"

"I fell in love with our best friend."

"Well I'm glad you finally see it, it will just take her longer."

Something about her response didn't add up to him. "What makes you think that she will come round at all?"

She sat where Ron was minutes before, vanished the undrunk tea and banished the cup to the kitchen and made herself some tea. "Because I asked her. And her response furthered my suspicions."

"Which were?"

She surveyed him over her tea. Reminding him of the old man slightly. No half-moon spectacles, just greying blond hair that framed a more beautiful version of Bellatrix Lestrange. "That she's been repressing her feelings so long it's become seconds nature." She cut off his response. "But you'll have to let her come to you, figure it out on her own. That seems to be her type."

He could feel his mouth falling open. "So I have to wait?" Really?

"You had to wait two years after learning that you had to either kill or be killed at the age of fifteen after the death of my cousin. Surely you can wait for the girl of your dreams to figure things out. You should sleep on it yourself." And he did, in Sirius's old room. He needed to get out of the house tomorrow and spent some time coming up with a plan before he drifted off.

...


	18. Dark as Night

A/N: You'd think spending so much time inside that I might have gotten more writing done... But alas, it wasnt to be. Enjoy!

.

.

**Dark as Night**

He might have drifted off but his mind wouldn't sit still, wouldn't relax. Something in his chest struggled to come to terms with what had happened that evening. Though it did remind him vividly of a conversation he'd had with Viktor...

.

*Flashback*

Roughly One Year Ago.

Harry knocked on the quite enormous door to an apartment in Inner-City Sofia. He huddled close to the door to avoid the rain as his impervious clothes could only protect him so much. After a few moments the door opened to reveal a large surly character. "Hi Viktor."

"Ah, Harry. It is good to see you, come in." He stepped back to allow the dripping wizard in.

Viktor seemed to find his plight amusing. "Hoff course the von time you visit, it is raining." Harry grimaced as Viktor lead the way deeper into the apartment. Once they were seated on two couches that sat adjacent to one another he handed Harry a shot glass and filled it with something clear. "Drink, for the cold." Harry did and felt the now familiar burning in his throat, but he didn't cough. The Bulgarian raised and eyebrow but made no comment.

"That hits the spot, what is it?"

Viktor waved a hand. "Ah, this is just vodka." He tossed a shot down himself before continuing. "Now, vot brings you here Harry? Voldemort was killed yes?"

Harry nearly laughed. "Well yes, that's why I'm in Europe. I'm mostly travelling around studying for my NEWTS. One of the tutors lives here. "

The surliness across from him gave way to confusion. "vhy are you not studying at Hogwarts? It is a comfortable castle."

"Err, I killed him there. And... I had a falling out with a close friend."

"You vought with Weasley?"

"No."

"Vith Herm-own-ninny?"

He struggled to answer straight away. "Yes."

"Vhy?"

Harry shrugged. "Why did you ask her to the Ball?"

Viktor looked a tad surprised at the wild change in conversation but then shrugged. "She vos very pretty and vas not following me around. She only followed you around."

Harry didn't know what to make of that so he didn't question it. "Oh. What are you doing now?

Viktor blinked again. "Job?" Harry nodded, "I play Quidditch in the European League. You could fly vor any of those clubs if you want to."

Harry was surprised by this. "Really?"

"Of course, you are a very good flier. You could play for any team in the vorld if you can out fly a dragon."

Harry chuckled. "I'll think about it."

Nearly an hour later he bid Viktor goodbye walked down the street with the rain easing up. His feet leading to a bar he'd come to frequent while living here, with his Arithmancy homework done he had little else to do. His catch up with Viktor had brought her up again. He wasn't sure what made him ask about the Ball. _Although_ he grumbled, _if I'm not dreaming about the battle or Malfoy Manor, I'm dreaming about her_. It had been a month since he left England quietly, and he was only just starting to adjust to living on his own. While his independent streak still remained, living without his friends close by was taking a while to get used to. As he didn't do much else apart from study, he was progressing well and just about to wrap up with his Arithmancy Tutor. Surprisingly he'd found that being Harry Potter, usually overcomes any language barrier which was helpful to say the least. He would have wondered if Hermione knew much French after her holiday there, but he tried to keep his mind off her during waking hours. He dreamt about her enough while he slept.

He had no nightmares since Voldemort had died, just the horrible dreams of things he'd lived through. Once he found drinking helped to lessen the dreams he started drinking regularly. The up shot of this was that he'd found bars to be a good place to learn about a new country or area. After another fifteen minutes of strolling he found his favourite hangout in Sofia, the smell of tobacco and alcohol assaulted his nose as he pushed open the door.

He made his way through the slight haze of smoke the seemed to permanently hang in the air at this bar, to the stool that was now reserved for him. He'd barely sat down before the bartender nodded at him and slid a Bacardi Double to him. The efficiency and little fuss about muggle bars was his get-away, language barrier be damned. Silent communication had always been his forte, though there wasn't many that could understand that about him. Except for one person. _No, not now. Distract yourself Potter._ He took a sip and studied his fellow patrons, wondering if any were magicals.

Not that he thought that anyone would recognise him, with his longish hair and permanent nine o'clock shadow that he kept purely because it was easier. Shaving the muggle way felt too laborious, but shaving via magic scared him. The females he'd met didn't seem to mind at any rate, though his silent communication skills were rendered nought when getting to know a girl who didn't know English. Not that he cared too much about that, it wasn't important, he had a goal. And it deserved all his attention.

That's when he saw a bushy mane of hair enter the bar and move over to a booth filled with her friends. The sight sent a shiver down his spine. _Just can't fucking get away cant I?_ He drained his glass, left some notes on the bar and quickly exited. The door banging behind him.

...

Harry bolted awake in bed, then regretted it as the room spun around him. His recurring dream about his fight with Hermione had visited him again, and her screams of being tortured at Malfoy Manor woke him up better then any alarm. Sighing he put his head back down and closed his eyes to shut out the spinning room. _Why'd I think that seeing Viktor was a good idea? He was as smitten with her as I am-WAS_. He amended forcefully. And for the thousandth time, he wondered why and how he'd convinced himself that and future with her was possible. Other than being lifelong friends of course. _But isn't that what love is? Shouldn't they be both a friend and lover? Someone who puts your own wellbeing above their own? _He realised his own thoughts highlighted the problem.

He knew what it felt like, but not how to articulate it, or even what it looked like. Due to his fame, not many wanted to know him properly, Hermione seemed to be his only option. The only one he trusted enough to be himself around, apart from Luna. But then she always had a knack for bringing out everyone's true self not matter how uncomfortable. _Neville is a lucky man_. Of course he did not plan on living like a hermit between Tutors. Every country he visited was like a breath of fresh air. There would always be someone who recognised him, much to his chagrin. But people in Europe seemed to be more curious than anything, as Voldemort was more of a news story here than in Britain.

A surprising fact about Europe was that more than once, he'd attracted the advances of quite a few women, witches and muggles alike. Though that was a part of his life that didn't end up in his letters to Andi or Neville. Even Ron didn't know everything he got up to, that irked him. He hated having to hold back in his letters to what was once his best friend, not that he was really sure why he held back. Either way, those interactions would help him forget, even if for a brief time. The time spent already and the time he would spend until his return home felt to him like preparation. Preparation for a life without Hermione in it, there was no doubt in his mind of that. He'd replayed it over and over, the look on her face had said it all. How he'd manipulated his friends, though for the life of him. He couldn't figure out what made him have sex with Ginny, he did drink quite a lot that night, though that wasn't an excuse.

To know that he wasn't in control of his own actions scared him, if that could happen then what else? He could have spilled his darkest secrets of his first eleven years of life, that would not do. No one would ever know, he would take them to the grave. No one wanted to hear about that part of the life of Harry Potter. Of course this preparation included seeing other women, learning how to flirt and building his confidence in human integration. He'd learnt more about himself, how he preferred bars to clubs, how many different way he could have coffee. Just how well he could study when given the right motivation, he learnt about his finances in regular letters with Gringotts. He would even dare to presume he was on very good terms with his Accounts Manager Talongrey. But here he was, woken by the same dream feeling very much like things hadn't changed one bit.

"Lumos," The wand on his bedside table flared with light and he studied Fabian's now ticking watch, it read six forty-three am. Well he assumed it was am, because he was at Viktor's the last time the watch-face had shown that time. A wave of his wand opened to curtains of the enormous window of his room, he could see the beginning's of a sunrise over the roof's of the low-rise city that sprawled outside. Leaving his wand on the bed he stauntered into the kitchen and turned on the percolator, for a place to live he quite liked this loft apartment. Large ornate windows gave him another view of the city outside, and windows on the slanted roof let in the first vestiges of warmth from the sunrise.

While his coffee warmed up he went through the motions of making toast, staring at the calendar on the wall while the toaster did its work. In another week he would be moving to France, Toulouse in fact where he would be working on Charms. It was a shame actually, he missed Professor Flitwick. And in a way he missed Hogwarts too, this made him think of a certain bushy-haired witch was could very well be in Charms today in fact. Before his sleep addled brain continued down this line of thought the toaster regurgitated his bread, now light toasted. He set about covering the slices in jam while the, coffee bubbled behind him.

.

*End Flashback*

"Lumos," The wand tip flared and he checked the time on the same watch. _Two am. Fuck._ Andi had made him realise just how wrong he was, he hoped. It was about time he visited the Grangers again, he still hadn't given them the house yet as he never got around to it. And he would readily admit that he liked them both and respected them greatly. "Nox," The room was plunged into darkness as Harry lay back, willing himself back to sleep once more.

...


	19. Gratitude and Compromises

A/N: Yes this chapter is late af! No I have no excuses as this was already written. :/ I cant believe my motivation is waning! good thing I'm still ahead. EIther way, enjoy ;)

.

**Gratitude and Compromises **

.

1 July 1999

.

Harry woke with new energy. Hope burned like fire in his chest that kept him warm as he had a shower and went through his morning routine. The new decor helped somewhat, being opposite to the depressing shades that dominated the house before. While he and Andi hadn't finished the whole house, a few of the more important rooms were transformed. There were still elements of Slytherin but it wasn't as intimidating as before. Andi was quite adamant that the house have SOME flavour of her own house at Hogwarts, Harry didn't mind, the green actually made the house feel more elegant and regal.

Even the empty house didn't dull his spirits as he set about preparing breakfast. He thought about asking Andi to move in with him but as his future was up in the air so he decided not to commit. _Although if she did move in, Kreacher could help look after Teddy._ He decided to ask her after he had visited with the Grangers.

...

Hoping he caught them at home Harry stood on the front lawn of the Granger residence. When one thing he stupidly hadn't thought of chose that moment to reveal itself. _What if she's here?_ He was debating whether to come back when he knew she was out of the house when Dan appeared at the door. "Harry! It's good to see you." Harry, having been caught, simply moved over and shook the man's hand.

"How has it been, geting used to living here?"

Dan led him inside. "Fine actually. England doesn't seem to be any different to when we left, though there are less confusing murders in the paper now."

Harry chuckled at Dan's dark humour. "There's still some though?"

Jane's voice called from the Garden. "Harry?" She got up and hugged him before they could make it outside. "It's been too long."

Harry was slowly getting used to hugs but he kept it short. He smiled. "It has."

Jane looked at him in a Mrs. Weasleyish way. "Tea? We were just thinking of having some."

"Sure." He looked around. "Is Hermione here?"

Dan answered that as Jane moved into the Kitchen. "Not right now. She wanted some new books I believe, something to do with warding." He pointed to a small Patio Table just beyond the French Doors outside. "Have a seat." Harry nodded and took one. Dan sat and studied him. "What brings you here Harry?"

Harry looked out at the Garden finding a way to word his answer. "I'm here to thank you, both. And to get out of the house as Andi is nagging me to."

Dan seemed to ponder his answer for a moment. "What ever would you need to thank us for?"

Jane chose that moment to return with tea for three. "If you're going to thank us for bringing Hermione into the world than go right ahead."

Harry chuckled slightly. "It wasn't what I intended to thank you both for but as it happens, I would like to. She's... She's a special girl."

Dan crossed his arms. "Hmph, I'm glad someone shares my own views on our girl. But what were you here to originally thank us for?"

Harry added a small amount of sugar and stirred slowly. "I'd like to thank you both for being so understanding of it all. Waking up in Australia must have been a shock, and you've taken it so well and..."_ I can't sit for this_. He got up and walked to the edge of the patio, looking back at them. "Not treating me as though I'm the cause of everything bad that has happened to her."

Jane frowned at him as Dan leant back. "Why would we treat you in such a way?"

"Because I am, the worst moments of her life happened because of me. And yet you still... Showed me what a family is like."

Jane's eyebrow twitched. "Has Hermione told you about her life before Hogwarts?"

"Not a lot."

"Well let me tell you. She was the same person you know now, but she had no friends for various reasons. Rather like you if what she has told me is correct." Harry nodded. "Yes, she has been hurt and been through hell because of you. But. She has also spent the best times of her life with you being involved in one way or another. We-" She grasped her husbands hand. "Trust you because you were never the cause of her troubles, everything I've heard and seen so far tells me you would do anything to guarantee her safety."

Dan cut in. "Which is a cause I can get behind."

Harry sat back down and stared into his cup for a minute before he spoke. "Whether you believe you should be thanked or not is not really important right now as I've already bought it for you."

The both of them looked puzzled. "Bought what for us?"

"The house you stayed at in Australia."

Jane looked ready to tear up as Dan spoke. "We appreciate the gesture but you really didn't need to do that for us."

He started to feel uncomfortable. "Well I've already had the Gringotts put the house in your name so I'm not really sure what I can do..."

Jane interrupted him, a smile on her face. "Don't worry Harry. Dan isn't good at accepting gifts, I however will accept it. Thank you Harry."

His breathing slowed though he still felt uncomfortable now. Quite unlike how he felt living with them for the short time he did in Australia. "Err, I should probably get going. I need to pick up some stuff for Teddy" He stood. "Thanks for the tea Jane." He tried a smile before he disapparated.

...

Harry was halfway through cleaning up after dinner when the Magical-Doorbell-thing _that_ _Andi still won't tell me how it works_, Went off. After hurrying to the door wondering who was visiting all the while, he opened it to find Hermione standing on the step. He simply stared at her, lost for words. After being best friends for so long, it was so odd to ever be lost for words in her presence. _Oh how times change. _

She smiled at him. "Hi Harry. Can we talk?"

His brain clanked back into life. "Yeah of course. Come in." As he held the door for her she passed close to him and he could smell her fragrance, _or something_. Whatever it was, it was a sensory experience he'd labelled as 'Hermione.' Now instantly calmer, he closed the front door, turning back to her he saw that she was watching him. "Sitting room, it's just me here." He followed her into the room, reminded vividly of their first night here on the run. How he'd noticed that they'd fallen asleep holding hands. Even then, he'd felt something, he just had no idea what it was.

She sat opposite him on the other couch, rather like Ron had. This detail didn't fill him with hope. To distract himself he spoke first, "Tea?"

She looked uncomfortable. "Thank you."

"Kreacher!" The elf appeared in front of them.

"Yes?"

"Please bring Tea for two." The elf nodded and disappeared. And he looked over and saw her face that currently was trying not to scowl. He sighed. "Mione, he truly does want to help. He gets irritable when I don't ask anything of him, he's even accepted Andi even though her mother cast her from the family." She set her jaw at this but stayed quiet. "What brings you here?"

Her eyes bored into his. "Why did you buy my parents a house?"

"It was the only way I knew how to thank them."

"I told you they would love you, that doesn't mean you need to thank them."

"Yes, it does. I've never met anyone like them, the way they just took me in. How honest you father is with me and how loving your mother is as well. It's... helped me a lot." He looked away. "I just want to be good to Teddy, I could learn from your parents as they did so well."

She blushed, surprising him. "If that's a compliment, thank you."

He blinked, mind feverashly casting around for another topic. "That reminds me, how did you go on your NEWT's?"

Now she looked nervous. "All O's, except for Defence..."

Two separate emotions rose within him, but he smiled nevertheless. "I'm happy for you Mione! But what happened in Defence?"

She actually stamped her foot. "I don't know! The Patronus just wouldn't work, I used the same memory I've been using since I first learnt it! What did I do wrong?"

Harry feeling as if he had stepped into Remus's shoes, thought about it for a while. "What was the memory?"

She looked shyly over her teacup at him. "Ok, just don't laugh." He did his best to look innocent as he took a sip from his own tea. "It was after you saved me from the Troll."

"Ron was the one who knocked it out."

"Sure, but you stopped it from killing me."

Having nothing to respond with he switched back to the problem. "Does it hold the same significance as it used to?"

She looked confused. "The memory didn't change Harry."

"I know that. But did the meaning change? Something could have happened to change your relationship to the people in the memory. That way it doesn't mean what it used to, making it useless." _Could that mean? No, no way. Don't tell me I have to explain that to her?_

She seemed to ponder what he'd said before her face fell into an unreadable expression. "Do you have a theory?"

_Fuck_. "Err, yeah." She said nothing so he continued. "If the way you feel about me or Ron has changed in between your castings of the spell then that's what's wrong." _She doesn't care about me anymore._ His heart sank through the floor.

"Hmm, I'll pick a new-what's wrong?" He didn't answer as he fought his emotions. A tide of frustration, loneliness and heartache threatened to overwhelm him. "Harry?" With a start he realised she had moved to sit next to him as her voice came from a different place.

He whispered his greatest fear. "You really don't feel the same way do you?"

"About what?"

"Me."

"Whatever gave you that impression?'

He took a deep shuddering breath. "You said you had a crush on my until sixth year, since the Troll. And the last time I saw you cast a successful Patronus was at one of the DA meetings. Implying that the crush was behind the meaning of the memory needed to cast it. That must have changed." He hung his head.

"Of course it changed. The War changed me, I finally realised what I'd nearly done with Ron. You're no longer a crush Harry." _What? What does she mean by that!?_ "Crushes aren't important to me anymore. Love is."

"So neither am I?" He couldn't sit next to her anymore so he got up and moved in front of the fire, away from her. If she was looking for love, and him not even being a crush anymore. Left him with only one possibility. And the thought of it felt like pain more complete than any Cruciatus curse he'd ever been subjected to. Until she said something that drove those thoughts out of his head.

"Quite the opposite." He turned and stared at her. _What in the hell can she possibly mean by that?_ She got up and moved closer to him, the firelight reflected in her eyes. "You, are important to me." His brain frantically tried to make sense of what she was saying as her eyes just seemed to get closer and closer. "I love you Harry Potter." And their lips met. Slowly he realised that it was actually real and he deepened the kiss, his arms wrapping around her. The kiss was everything now, it tore apart his world and added something incredible to it. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he lost all sense of reality, everything he'd feared just seemed so stupid now.

She broke this kiss and searched his eyes, looking for something he didn't know. But what he did know was how he felt, mostly. The feelings nearly overwhelmed him as each assaulted him in a huge wave. Not knowing what to do with his hands he touched the hair at her shoulder and felt it pass through his fingers as he watched each strand flow a slightly different shade of brown. _Say it Potter_. "I love you to." She hugged him but he wasn't expecting it and his body seemed to be made of jelly so they collapsed onto the couch behind him. "Ow! Mione!"

She giggled. "Oh I'm sorry, I thought you were a big strong man and could take a hug."

He scoffed. "Pfft. I was until ten seconds ago." He poked her in the chest. "And that is your fault."

"Hmm, if you're just going to fall down whenever we snog. I'll just have to not snog you as often."

He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his lap. "The hell you aren't." Now intertwined again they just stayed like that in silence. Harry was happy with that, as the time gave him a chance to get his brain reorganised so that he was thinking coherently again. Though the more coherent the thoughts became, the darker they became._ I really don't want to have to mention this now_. _But_... "Mione?"

"Hmmm?"

"What about Ron?"

She seemed to ponder her answer. "I know he was here not long ago, he came to mine afterwards..."

"And?"

"He was angry about something, barging in while we were having tea. Dad wasn't too happy. He interrogated me about what happened in Australia, and when I told him nothing, he lost it. He told me everything that you'd said to him and asked him to do, he accused you of using him even though that doesn't make any sense."

"I'm sorry Mione."

"You should be but that's what I thought until it hit me."

He stared into the flames. "What do you mean?"

She seemed to be watching his face. "You were fully prepared to watch Ron and I get married just because you thought I would be happier with him?"

He continued to avoid her eyes. "I just want you to be happy, after everything you've done for me."

She let out a sigh of frustration that surprised him so much he looked at her. She stared straight into his soul, or that's what it felt like. "YOU, are what makes me happy Harry Potter. Get that into your thick head! You always have, just be selfish for once!" Regardless of the childish insult, that sentence was everything he had ever wanted to hear. Nearly overwhelmed by the rush of emotions he decided to do what he desperately wanted to do. He lifted her off his lap and threw her underneath him and kissed her like he had never kissed anyone before. She squealed at the sudden change of demeanour but didn't fight as they passionately intertwined on the couch. The fire still crackling close by.

...

:o

.

A/N: This Harry isn't pefect, don't forget that!


	20. Fuel Added to the Fire

A/N: I was asked if this fic ended after the last chapter. In short, no. I've got plans to finish upon another plot point. I'll keep dreaming about the plot in my head.

.

**Fuel Added to the Fire**

.

2 July 1999

The clock on the mantle above the smouldering embers had just ticked past midnight when they unglued their lips from each other for the last time. Hermione had settled herself between Harry and the back of the couch as the both lay lengthways, his head above hers, giving him a better view of the fireplace. Their faces both still flushed from their snogging session, they lay in silence. His brain sorted through what had happened since she had turned up on his doorstep. Though he would freely admit that it was struggling under the sheer volume of thoughts that filled it. He finally understood the Old Man's notion of feeling that your mind could get a 'wee bit stretched.'

This whole year and a bit had been a rollercoaster for him emotionally. Even when it came to the one thing that made him feel the happiest in his entire life. It just felt so good to be with her, though he had no idea how it happened. Thinking back the signs seemed to vary wildly from hate to love. Working out his own feelings was traumatic enough, figuring out hers as well? He shuddered at the thought of spending time trying to figure out what happened. But what he did feel as he thought back, was remorse. The night of the funeral rose to the surface of his mind once more, how she was so angry with him, how angry he was and... What he'd done. Sleeping with his ex then confessing undying love to her friend right after? How could she even forgive him for that? Let alone kiss him!_ I have to apologise. _

"Mione?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm really sorry what happened at Potter Manor. I'd take it back in a heartbeat if I could."

She looked confused for a moment before she realised what he was on about. "Oh. You don't have to apologise for that."

He blinked. "What? Why not?"

"Because it convinced me that you loved me Harry."

Now he was totally flummoxed. Her answer made zero sense to him. I must be missing something. "You're going to have to explain that one to me."

"Because Ginny spiked you with a love potion."

"WHAT!?"

"I wasn't too happy myself when I found out."

"Which was when?"

"At Hogwarts."

He put that one aside for later. "But how does that support your conclusion? I didn't react remotely like Ron did."

He both heard and felt her huff. "Because you told me you loved me under the influence of a love potion keyed into somebody else! And there were two potions, only the lust one worked! I told you in my... letters... You didn't open them, did you?"

He sighed. "I thought our friendship was over. I figured you'd still be angry at me so I never opened any. I... told myself that it was to concentrated on studying but... I was scared.

"But-"

"I'd lost everything that night Mione, I knew you were mad and Ron would definitely have been angry after he found out. I almost... I nearly forgot why I even wanted to stay alive, and then Andi came over with Teddy and... It just made more sense to leave. I wanted to be better for my godson, for the only family I had left."

An uncharacteristically awkward silence stretched between them. Until she spoke. "I'm sorry for overreacting as well Harry. I wasn't thinking straight after finding out what you and Ginny did..."

Now feeling distinctly uncomfortable he cast around for another topic. "So uuh, when did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That you err, liked me more than a best friend?"

"You really want to know?"

"Mmmhmm."

"First year."

His mouth fell open. "How long is that?"

"Over seven years."

All he could say was one word. "Why?"

"Really? It's embarrassing."

"I'll tell you my story after yours."

She snuggled further into him. "Well I was fascinated by you before I even met you, so many of the books I bought to ready myself for Hogwarts mentioned you. Then on the train you were just so quiet, nothing like I expected the Hero of the Wizarding World to be. Then you became my hero when you saved me from the troll-."

"Ron was there too."

She snorted. "He was the reason I was there to begin with. Anyway," she pressed on, "I felt like I owed you for my life, so I decided to help you whenever I could. Then we became friends which was something I never had before Hogwarts so… And then you were so scared for me when the Basilisk was on the loose, it was nice for a change, having someone worry about me personally. Then in third year I actually got to see a side of you then no one ever sees. Just how far you would go to protect those you love, you basically sacrificed yourself for me when Remus cornered us. From then on I would follow you anywhere." The embers in the Fireplace crackled in the background.

She continued. "Fourth year was hard for me. You had to risk your neck and I couldn't be there with you in the Task's so I did everything to help. But only Ron seemed to realise I was a girl and you didn't ask me so I went with Krum. A kind of foreign version of you." She giggled slightly. "You stood up for me nevertheless when Ron attacked me, though I was kind of mad at you for not asking me but that was selfish. I was so scared having to watch you go through all of that, then having to face Voldemort… Fifth year I got to see you grow and become a teacher all the while being tortured by Umbridge, but then you decided to go out with Cho. Her existence annoyed me to no end, and the fact that you cut short a date with her to see me made me feel some kind of hope."

"Sixth year I'd given up on being with you that way, as you seemed to be wholly enamoured in Ginny. So I tried something with Ron, but when that went awry, you were there as always."

Harry squeezed her. "Always"

She smiled slightly. "But the last two years just confused me. I couldn't decide during the hunt and we had other things on our minds. Except for around Christmas in the tent, and regardless of our run in with Nagini, Godrics Hollow was special and I was happy it was just us there. That whole year was so strange. It was like I had to be with Ron, but had to hide it for your sake, but I was only hiding how I felt for you." She sighed, alright mister. Your turn.

_Now this is going to be uncomfortable._ "Err, I feel like we should've been drinking Firewhisky instead of tea for this."

She poked him. "You're not allowed, I saw you drink at the Three Broomsticks. It's not healthy Harry."

_It kept me sane_... But he conceded to her. "You've got a point there. Ok where do I start?"

"From when you first realised it."

"Ah. Well I only realised it in Australia, when we were on the beach before we found your parents. It just kinda hit me, but I was convinced that you would never feel the same so I kind of tried to ignore it. Your dad knows though."

She sat up so quickly she accidentally elbowed him in the ribs. "Oh, sorry. But what!?"

Harry rubbed his chest. "Well when I met him he was so cold towards me so I figured honesty was the best policy and he would accept me because of that. So I told him." He grinned shyly. "I don't really know what fathers are like so... yeah, Anyway. I suppose I just never realised how I felt, or what it even was. You were one of my very first friends so I just figured it had something to do with that. During the tent around Christmas when we danced I couldn't decide how I felt, I just wanted to do something for you for a change. It was special." She nodded in agreement. "But when you turned away like that… I sort of broke, like I couldn't help anyone. It was confusing but I let it rest, until I figured out what was going on."

He took a deep shaky breath. "Then after I looked at Severus's memories… That really broke me, I had a feeling I would never survive the war but learning that I had to die was just… Then I had to say goodbye to you and… I nearly couldn't leave you but I realised I had to, just to protect you and everyone else. And at least I would get to meet my parents properly. Then seeing you both get together after the Battle just broke me again, I felt so lonely. Until I woke up and, there you were." He looked up at the girl on his lap. _How do I even deserve her? And what do we do now?_

She stayed upright but leaned against the back of the couch. "How was Europe? You spent at least a year there."

_I couldn't dodge that one_. "I didn't really do much sight seeing. I spent most of it studying and travelling."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too. But I thought I'd mucked things up good an proper after the party. Every time I came back to visit Teddy and Andi, it gave me to the energy to continue. There were good parts of it, I'll have to tell you about them sometime."

She frowned but then smiled. "I'll look forward to story time with you, I'll always be there now Harry." She looked at the fire which by now was barely smoking. "I'm cold, how about we go to bed?"

He sat up and moved his face within inches of hers. "That's why you're the brains of this operation. Good idea."

After the extricated themselves from each other and the couch, He led her through the empty house. "Where's Andi?" Asked Hermione as they passed the kitchen.

"She's spending the night at hers to keep the wards activated. I was thinking about asking her to move in here but I'm not sure what she'd say. She did grow up here after all."

She seemed to ponder that one. "There's room for all of us."

He nearly tripped up one of the stairs. "What?"

She waved him off. "Urgh, never mind we'll talk about it tomorrow." He shrugged and continued climbing past the next landing.

...

"You've been sleeping in SIrius's old room?"

He paused, hand on the doorknob. "And?"

"Never mind Harry." He grunted and opened the door for her. "Hmm, at least you cleaned it up a bit."

"I had to do something while I wait for the Auror training to start." The room had hardly changed, just cleaner, since the three of them had sought refuge at Grimmarauld Place after the wedding. The room always calmed him as it felt familiar to him, even if it did remind him of how little of an adolescence he'd had. Right now though? He was feeling pretty bloody nervous. He had no clue what he was supposed to do or what he even wanted. Well of course he wanted her, he just wasn't sure if he would be rushing things if he tried anything. As close as they were, it wouldn't affect how they felt if he botched tonight but he was still nervous. His thoughts strayed back to Ginny in his room. _No, Hermione is nothing like Ginny. I'll make it special._

"Join me Harry, stop thinking too hard."

He looked around and found her in his bed already without him noticing. "You don't have any PJ's."

"I'm a witch, I'll make do." Gulping at the implications of what she had just said, he moved to the cupboard and extracted his pyjama bottoms. With a moments hesitation he changed in front of her, very quickly. "Where did you get those scars from?" He stood there, wondering what to say. Ginny had asked the same question, but he lied back then, he couldn't lie now.

"Depends which ones."

"The ones on your back." He studied her. She sat upright in his bed with seemingly just a bra on, it didn't distract him enough from the flashes of 'punishment' that Uncle Vernon would give him. _I'll tell her another time._ He bounded over and jumped on to the bed to startle her, judging by the squeak of surprise he had succeeded.

"Are you trying to distract me Granger? I'll get you for that." They kissed and played on the bed, wrestling and play fighting until they fell asleep from the exertion.

...

.

A/N: What's next for these two?


	21. Arrangements

A/N: My bad for losing track of the upload schedule! But I've finished this fic, but the story isnt. I'd love to continue the story but I 'd rather start uploading when I know I have to time to write.

Either way, thanks for everyone who's been following this!

.

.

**Arrangements**

He woke to find his leg pinned underneath another what-felt-like slender leg. He glanced over at the mass of bushy hair that seemed to fill the entirety of the second pillow and smiled as the memory of the previous night came back to him. After what had been said to each other, once they were in bed, it wasn't long before they began passionately making-out under the covers. That was as far as it went though, they both sort of had an understanding that they would take THAT step once they were used to being together in the first place. Don't ask him how they reached that understanding, he had no idea how but they just seemed to be an open book to each other. Happily he watched her mumble and turn over in her sleep, now the colours of the sunrise lit up her face. Now vividly reminded of the entrance she made into the Gryffindor Common Room he studied her face. He couldn't see her brown eyes sadly, but he could make out faint traces of the freckles that covered her cute little nose. _Does she cover them up? Can't have that._

His gaze roamed over her mouth, her lips looked a little puckered but that made sense to him, considering what they got up to last night. The fact that they just did that threw him for a loop, here was the self-confessed bookworm and nag that had snogged him senseless just last night. _And I had to hold her back! Was she like this with Ron? or Krum? Shit-bad thoughts. bad thoughts-._

"Harry? Why are you staring at me?"

"Morning Mione."

Her eyes narrowed. "Not until you tell me why you're staring at me."

"Do you try to cover up your freckles?"

Her hand jumped to her face. "What? Why?"

He moved her hand away and kissed her quickly on the lips. "Because don't. I like them. You had more of them after your holiday in France, I was wondering where they went."

She buried her head between his chest and his arm. "I knew there was a reason I liked you." She said in a muffled voice.

He grinned. "So it wasn't my good looks and my charms?"

She raised her head. "Harry, you have no idea how to charm anyone. You just know how to be polite and honest." He raised and eyebrow. "But that makes it all the more charming when you compliment someone, because you believe it to be the truth."

"Sounds boring if you ask me."

"Hmph, compared to your usual exploits I'm sure you seem boring right now. But that's enough for me." She extended her arm across his chest as if she were hugging a giant Teddy Bear.

Another thought from that morning in the common room hit him. "Speaking of boringness. You seem to cure my nightmares."

She thought that over. "We've only slept together twice."

He shrugged. "Two nights without nightmares is basically a cure to me."

She smiled but an odd look covered her eyes. "Hmmm, I'm not sure. We need more data samples to extrapolate any kind of result for your hypothesis."

"I agree with you, but no big words this early in the morning please."

"You're breaking your own rule there mister."

He was confused. "What are you on about?"

The arm that was draped over him disappeared under the sheets and grabbed his manhood. "This is what I'm talking about."

He nearly jumped out of bed. "Shit Mione, I can't help that you know!"

"Why thank you Harry." He shook his head and sat up. She rolled over to face him, her chest distinctly braless. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go have a shower and figure out what I'm going to do today." She fake-coughed. "We. Sorry Mione." He disappeared into the bathroom.

…

Harry sat at the long table in the kitchen, sipping at his coffee while misty rain fell outside. The idea of making breakfast never actually occurred to him since he woke up. Instead, he mindlessly went through the motions that he went through every morning since living at Number Twelve. His brain busy coming to terms with the last few days, losing both his best friends but gaining what seemed like a girlfriend. _Is she my girlfriend?_ He never ended up clarifying that fact, instead just enjoying the new sensations while trying to learn… _How relationships work? Ok, first order of business. Make sure we are actually together._ His thought were interrupted by the girl in question who appeared in the doorway.

"Are you expecting me to make breakfast?"

He turned to her in surprise. "What? Of course not. I was thinking about having breakfast out actually."

"Oh. Where are you thinking of going?"

"Err no idea. Do you know anywhere?"

"Around here, no."

He stood. "I suppose we'll just wander around until we find somewhere. You ready?"

"Nearly." She waved her wand in the direction of the stairs while Harry put on a black pea coat that hung on the nearby hook on the wall. He turned to her just in time to see her struggling with her long coat. Hurrying over, he helped her find the sleeve. With the coat fully wrapped around her she kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks" The spot her lips touched instantly warmed the skin. He led the way down the hall to hide his blush and held the front door open for her on instinct. Once on the footpath he looked left and right while she looked off into the distance.

Suddenly an idea struck him. "Mione, grab my hand?" She gave him a questioning look. "Please? I know a place." With that she relented and grasped his outstretched hand, and they disappeared with a quiet crack.

They appeared in an alleyway and Hermione looked around in confusion. He saw her look, "Trust me, we've been here before." Her eyes narrowed at this but she followed him as he retraced steps from one of the most frightening memories he had. They stopped outside of a dingy all-night Cafe and she let go of his hand. _We were holding hands!?_

She rounded on him. "You wanted to come here of all places!? Why?"

He looked around, taking in the features of the shop-front. "We fought to make places like this safe Mione. I don't think we should be scared, just because bad things have happened here before." He looked at her now. "I know I should take you somewhere better but I have no idea where to go. Next time?"

She smiled widely at this. "If that's a promise. I know what you're trying to do, but I'm only coming here once."

He held the door open for her. "Promise. Now, after you." She rolled her eyes but took advantage of the open door.

After browsing the dismal displays of shapes that resembled food, they agreed to get food elsewhere and just ordered coffee's. After finding a table against the wall his gaze roamed around the room, the only other customer was a tired looking tradesman. After their caffeinated beverages were served, he decided to get his question answered straight up. "Mione? Are we together?"

The look she gave him reminded him vividly of the times at Hogwarts when she found out how late he had left one of Binn's essays. "You mean after confessing our love for each other, then spending half the night snogging. You are unsure if we are and item?"

His eyes dropped to the cup in his hands. He mumbled, voice barely above a whisper. "I'm sorry. I just, still can't get my head around this. I just figured I would be living for Teddy's sake, I wouldn't have dreamed that we... would be together."

Her hand touched one of the hands that held his cup. "You know just what to say to a girl."

He snorted at that. "I really have no idea what to say to a girl."

"No, you were honest, in the best way possible." Her gaze moved to her own cup, "I'm sorry that I made it so hard Harry. It shouldn't have taken so long to come to terms with how I felt, I didn't believe it myself." She chuckled.

"It's ok. I'm just glad you're here now." He chuckled himself, "I suppose we're both broken."

She smiled. "I'll drink to that."

After sipping as much of the horrifying coffee they could, they apparated to Leadenhall Market. A place that Hagrid took Harry through on their way to The Leaky Cauldron. After a meal that far outshone the dreadful coffee's they'd had earlier they both settled into a comfortable silence. Until an unbidden thought crept into his mind. "We'll have to tell everyone won't we?"

She seemed to understand his inference. "I'm not sure how to tell him to be honest."

"He hasn't spoken to me since he visited Number Twelve."

He could see how uncomfortable she looked. "Why?"

"He said you'd been acting weird whenever he mentioned my name and wanted answers."

Her eyes narrowed. "What did you say?"

"I told him I loved you, and told you as such. But that it wasn't mutual and I thought you two were meant to be together."

Her expression softened. "That makes sense. He hasn't talked to me in a couple of days either."

"He probably thinks I've wronged him. Which I did, but I was desperate. I thought I'd lost you, I couldn't lose him too." He leaned back. "All I can do is apologise, not sure how much good it will do though."

"We'll still have to try."

He looked at her in surprise. "We?"

She put on her best Minerva expression. "Yes. We. You're stuck with me now Harry."

He snorted. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Despite his banter, Harry had an ominous feeling about telling everyone. The Weasley's especially. They had become the closest thing to family he'd ever had, would he be betraying them by being with Hermione? The break-up with Ginny had actually gone fairly well considering. But he did assume that they all, bar one, expected Ron to tie the knot with the girl opposite him. Telling them was the right thing to do, but he couldn't do it just yet. Maybe he was being selfish, but he wanted to get used to this, and to spend as many peaceful moments with her as possible before the peace was broken.

Just ask her. "Did you have any plans for the next few days?"

She tilted her head, studying him. "No, I've sent off all my applications."

"Oh?" _I'll have to ask about that later_. His insides writhed. "Want to stay at mine for a while?" She raised an eyebrow. Seeing her look he hurriedly added. "I don't mean like that! Just, you never got to see the library and other things." The eyebrow raised higher. _Good move Potter, you just had to put your foot in it._ "I mean-"

She smirked. "It's ok, of course I'll stay for a while. We'll just had to stop at my place first so I can grab my things."

_I suppose telling Emma and Dan would be a good start. And I'll have to let Andi know. _ "Sounds good."

...

They appeared in the hallway of the Granger residence and Harry could hardly contain the smile on his face. They'd spent some time after their meal wandering around muggle London, after which the saw a movie called The Matrix. Which they had quoted the whole way out of the Cinema, He'd never thought movies had gotten that good. Half of the action looked like magic to him, but it was cool all the same. Some of the lines actually spoke to him on a deeper level which surprised him. He'd started to ponder the significance of them in terms of his own career choices until he was distracted by Hermione who asked him what he thought about herself wearing so much leather. The image of a Hermione-Trinity thoroughly confused him to which she burst out laughing at the look on his face.

"Mum?" She called.

A voice from the back of the house replied. "In the conservatory darling."

She grabbed his hand and led him through the house, letting go when they reached a room off the lounge room that seemed to be made entirely of windows. Harry voiced his thoughts. "This reminds me of the ICW Building."

The two women answered him at the same time with different answers. The younger brightened. "Really?"

The older merely looked confused. "The what now?"

"Er-"

Hermione answered for him. "The International Confederation of Wizards in France, I've always wanted to go there."

"I'll take you sometime." Replied Harry casually. He turned to greet Emma and noticed her looking at them, eyes narrowed. "Hi Emma, where's Dan?"

"He's in the shower, would you two like some tea?"

His mouth did feel a bit dry after all the popcorn he'd eaten in the Cinema. "That'd be great thanks."

She motioned to one of the chairs. "Have a seat Harry. Darling, would you mind helping me with the tea?"

They both left the room leaving him to his thoughts as he looked out at the Garden. It looked well kept but couldn't keep his mind from wandering, then a wave of guilt struck him. _Andi. I should have told her first_. They had grown incredibly close since he'd left the country, he thought of her as the only family he had left and the thought that he had forgotten about her and Teddy rankled him. As he was alone still he raised his wand and concentrated, and his Patronus appeared before him. "Let Andi know that I'll be staying at the Manor for a few days." The Stag fairly galloped through the window and out into the night just as the women returned.

Hermione looked at the spot where his patronus had disappeared while placing the mugs on the coffee table. "Who was that to Harry?"

"Andi."

Her hand jumped to her mouth. "I'm sorry Harry it's-"

"No, its mine. I let her know where I'll be, she'll probably drop by at some point."

Emma looked at the two curiously. "What has got you two in such a tizzy?

The teens looked at each other, wondering just how to answer that question.

...


	22. Breaking News

To my fellow Harmony lovers: As much as I'd love to start on part 2. I've found a plot that just won't go away, the fact that its a HONKS may discourage most of you. But trust me, I'll go to great pains to make it as realistic as possible, changing as little of the canon as possible. If I ever get it properly started, please give it a go!

But alas! Earwax-no that can't be right. Erm. Alas! The end of part 1 is nearing, on the cusp of a larger journey that will still need to be told!

.

**Breaking News**

"Umm."

A deep voice emanated from the doorway. "I may have an idea. Come with me young lady." Dan beckoned her to follow him and surveyed Harry while she stood up, "Good to see you Harry."

Feeling suddenly nervous he could only reply; "Likewise Dan." He watched the two disappear deeper into the house. Of course they had a strategy for telling her parents. _Well, she did._ He just listened and nodded. But all of that had just been neatly and somewhat expertly foiled by Emma and Dan. He had confided in her father but had no idea if his wife knew. _Of course she does, they're married aren't they?_ That just left the matter of figuring out how she felt about it, to which he had no clue. The pair of intellects that had raised the most intelligent person he knew had now turned their full attention on the pair. NOW he was nervous. He sipped his tea just to keep himself from fidgeting too much.

Emma seemed to merely study him. Either that or she took perverse pleasure in seeing him squirm. Unsure of what to do he fell into old habits. "Tea Emma?"

She blinked but didn't demur, "Thank you Harry." _WhatdoIdowhatdodIdo?_ Once he had handed her the cup she took a sip then started on him.

"Now what has brought you two to our home so abruptly?" She smiled. "Not that it's an imposition, just call me curious."

He gulped. "Well I told Dan something the first night I met you both."

"Oh? Really? It must have been something you didn't wish to mention in from of myself and Hermione."

_No way she doesn't know, am I being tested?_ He hadn't expected this when he arrived with Hermione. He and Emma had got on famously during his stay with them, becoming a kind of de-facto mother. And one that seemed... cool. Sure he loved Molly Weasley but she could be over-bearing in a way that irritated him. Ever since he could remember, he'd been taught (beaten rather) into becoming someone who could look after himself. Simply because no one else would look after him, it was ingrained into him as much as breathing was. Coupled with his independent streak, it made her mollycoddling more unbearable. Emma and Dan felt like natural parents to him, he and Hermione had grown up faster than one should, but they respected it.

_I'm being tested._ "Well I felt honesty was the best policy with him, fathers intimidate me." He took a sip and said what he'd come to say. "I told him I loved Hermione, and now..." He looked out at the Garden, now in the shadow of a setting sun. "We've found each other."

"Hmph. And about time too."

"What?"

Emma balanced the cup on her knee. "It was rather obvious that you were special to her, for a very long time. Since first year I believe, if her letters were any indication. And now the way you two entered the house made it ever more obvious." He just stared at her open-mouthed. She took a sip and continued. "What I am curious about is what happened to make her fall for you like that."

His mind recalled his and Hermione's conversation not long ago. "You don't know what happened at school?"

"Ah, so she has been keeping things from us. Enlighten me Harry."

The memory came to him like it happened yesterday. "I saved her from a troll."

She tapped her cup with a finger. "From the start if you don't mind." After he had finished the tale, she seemed to ponder over it for a while. "Have there been other incidents involving the three of you after the Troll?"

He didn't answer straight away. _How much as Hermione hidden from her parents?_ "Well... Yeah, but it'll be better if Hermione explained them to you. I'd... I'd rather not." He paused, hoping Jane would let him off, but it wasn't to be.

"I'm sure I could get a fully detailed account from her, now that I know she's been hiding things from us. What makes you unwilling to explain things yourself?"

He placed the cup onto the table. "I feel guilty. I led her into so much danger and I've gotten to know you two. But now that's on the basis of not knowing just how unsafe she was with me at school."

"She may have been not as safe as we would have liked. But I'm sure she had her reasons, and being as headstrong as she is, would have compelled her to help you in return for saving her. And as a parent, sometimes you can't do anything but hope your children fall on their feet. Do you understand?" Harry could only nod, a part of him wished he really knew what it was like but no one knew about that. Not even Hermione.

He took a fortifying breath. "In our first year I will say that I was not as nice to her as I could have been, Ron more so. Leading her to cry by herself when the who school was taking cover from a Mountain Troll. Luckily enough we went back to find her and saved her. Since then it's been the three of us against the world. And just as well because they were both instrumental in stopping teacher who had been possessed by Voldemort to steal a stone that would help bring him back to life."

"And how did my girl help you?" He paused to marshal his thoughts before launching into an explanation that was eerily similar to his own realisation in the Hogwarts Kitchens over a year ago. He stressed just how important she had been during their adventures, because to him, she was the ONLY reason he could do what he did. She made everything possible, he was sure that he could have been dead as early as first year without her.

After he'd finished an explanation that could fill several novels he noticed Hermione and Dan standing in the doorway. Now embarrassed thoroughly he coughed. "Did I leave anything out?"

Her voice was small. "No, I think you've covered everything." After that the room was filled with silence. He took comfort in looking no where else but her eyes. He'd seen them up close, and loved them. It was almost as if he could fall into them if he looked for too long. On others, dark eyes were mysterious. But on her, they were hypnotic. _Probably because I know her too well. Do I? _

Jane broke the silence. "I can see why the school was never honest with us, nor you."

Dan was holding Hermione, fury etched on his face. "Because we're second-class citizens? They-"

"It's the past." Jane snapped. "There's nothing we can do about it now, and you're holding proof that she's fine."

Hermione broke from her father's grasp. "It's about time we made our way home." She held out her hand to him. "Harry?" He followed her mutely as they left the room and moved to the backyard without a sound, hands still intertwined. When the reached the lawn she looked at him. He understood the silent message and turned, mind fixed upon Potter Manor.

They appeared in the Hall with barely a sound. That said, it didn't stop a certain House Elf from noticing their arrival. Teemy bounded from the direction of the Kitchen. "Master Harry! And Mistress Hermany! Are you hungry?" Like that, his sombre mood shattered into a million pieces at the mention of Mistress 'Hermany'. And he burst out laughing for the first time in what seemed like a long time.

During fits he looked at her to find her resolve cracking. "Are you ok Hermany?" Her smirk spread wider until she couldn't hold in a snort. Then, he lost it, and she joined in on the hilarity with Teemy looking between them, bewildered. After a while they regained their composure and he addressed the elf. "Sorry Teemy, not right now. We need to clean up, I'll let you know ok?" The elf nodded and bounded back in the direction of the Kitchen.

"You better shower first, I might take a while."

Caught thoroughly unprepared he didn't answer straight away, but her raised eyebrow pressured him into answering. "No you go ahead." He had no idea why he wanted her to shower first, but he had some ideas swirling around that he was trying to grasp. Hermione, surprisingly didn't question him and disappeared up stairs. With her gone, he returned to his muddled thoughts. The notion of spending the first night together in the Manor seemed like it ought to be special. But he had no clue how to make it so, prior experiences had proven that he was far from a Casanova. _This shouldn't be so hard. I've known her half of my life_. With his mind slowly forming an idea he went to find Teemy, who he ended up finding in the pantry off the kitchen. The elf was pulling out some salt when Harry spotted him. "Err, Teemy."

The elf squeaked. "Yes Master Harry?"

"Do you mind if we have dinner in the library? And maybe make something that's easy to eat if we do?"

"Of course. Pie and Mash?"

"Err sounds good." Then a thought struck him. "What do you know about the house in France?"

The elf's eyes lit up. "It's most pretty sir. Master James and Mistress Lily spent lots of holidays there." The look on his face must have given the elf the wrong idea because he quickly added. "It's still safe! Evy has been making sure no one goes near it."

"Evy?"

"She's also works for the Potters."

"Hmm, I'll have to call her tomorrow. Can't have you here all by yourself."

The little elf beamed at him. "Thank you Master Harry. Now I has to make dinner!" Harry hurried over to the Library and studied the layout. It looked perfect to him. _Although_. He waved his wand at the fireplace. "Incendio." Pleased with the roaring fire he studied the coffee table, it wouldn't be as comfortable as it could be but he didn't think he should change it just to eat off of. He looked around. The Library really was beautiful, he feared he would ruin it if he did anything else so he gave up and headed upstairs.

When he got there he noticed that the en-suite door was open. Determined to protect her modesty he hung back near the bed and decided to half yell his intentions. "Mione?"

Her voice came from the bathroom. "Yes?"

"Why don't you wait in the library after you're done? I'll be quick."

He could almost hear her thinking. Even though he couldn't see her. "Just what have you got planned Harry James Potter?"

He grinned in spite of himself. "You'll just have to wait and see won't you? Miss Hermione Jean Granger."

Nothing could have prepared him for what happened next. As she suddenly appeared in the doorway, covered in nothing but a towel, her hair in wet curls that rested upon her shoulders. "What did you just call me?"

He gulped, speechless. "Err." Was all he could muster as he drank in her form.

...

o.O


	23. Firelight

A/N: Would you look at that, late again! This will be a double upload to assurge the guilt that runs through my veins. Happy?

.

**Firelight**

Twenty minutes later Harry entered the Library to find Hermione engrossed in another tome, her legs curled up underneath her. The sight calmed any nerves he had about this night, the picture just felt so familiar to him. Still hesitant about their new boundaries he refrained from hugging her from behind and just sat down beside her. "What are you reading?"

"Mmm?"

Sighing he leaned over and slowly pried the book from her grasp. "No reading at the dinner table."

She merely looked confused at this. "Wha-?"

He studied the cover of the book now in his hands it read 'Ancestral Homes of the Wizarding World.' "What made you pick this one out?"

She shrugged. "Just curious I suppose."

Harry chuckled , "Never change Mione."

She looked at him oddly. "Now we're here I've got some questions for you."

He placed the book beside him. "Go on."

"One, what are we having for dinner and why here? And Two, why are you so distant now?"

He took a deep breath. "Something simple as I felt like eating in here. And... I dunno I just felt like doing something special for you. Not that eating in the Library is something special-" He quickly added.

She cut in, her voice soft. "It's ok, I appreciate the thought Harry."

"Well err... I dunno, I'm just scared that I'll screw up... again. I'm pretty rubbish at this." He grinned in spite of himself. "You're the most special person in my life, if I screw this up I'll never forgive myself." He took the chance to look at her, then found himself unable to look away. Just like in the sitting room at Number Twelve, the fire reflected in her brown eyes. He wasn't sure how long he stared at her but he blinked and her lips suddenly pressed against his. It was over far too soon for his liking, but when she snuggled into his shoulder. He relaxed. He wouldn't trade this for anything.

"You're not too bad at this." She murmured into his chest. "I'm not exactly good at relationships, I... never had many friends."

He wrapped an arm around her and gave her a squeeze. "I suppose we'll figure it out as we go along. Unless... There's a book on it?"

There was a pause. "I'll keep an eye out." Just then, two plates of Pie and Mash appeared on the table in front of them. Hermione quite literally bounced off his chest. "I haven't had this in so long!"

He watched her with amusement as she picked up her knife and fork with an eagerness that matched her enthusiasm for a new trove of books. "Your parents made this for you?"

She didn't pause in cutting through her pie. "Every now and then." Having nothing to add, Harry made a start of his own plate. They ate in companionable silence until something he'd always wanted to ask came to front of his mind. The thought caught him with the fork halfway to his mouth, and he promptly forgot about the food.

"You err, you've never really talked about before Hogwarts." She finished chewing but stayed silent. Harry suddenly remembered about he piece of pie on his fork and popped in into his mouth while he waited.

"Could we talk about that another time? When we can both talk about life before Hogwarts? I'd rather hear about your study abroad, and-" She elbowed him, "you never got around to telling me your NEWT results."

Realising he had no right to push her on a subject that he didn't like exploring himself he relented. Placing down his knife and fork he grabbed his wand, thanking the stars that he'd planned on bring the original copy here for safe keeping. "Accio." After a few seconds a rolled up piece of parchment zoomed into the room and landed in his lap, barely missing his dinner. Without a word he handed it too her and took the opportunity to tuck into the excellent dinner Teemy had whipped up. Hermione practically squealed has he went to cut up some more of his pie, resulting in him dropping the knife in his mash. Giving it up as a bad job he looked at her, waiting for the inevitable.

She gasped, "You got a Mastery In Defence!? And you studied Ancient Runes and Arithmancy? I'm so proud of you!" With that said, she enveloped him in a crushing hug. He kissed her on the cheek, knowing exactly what she was going to say next. Knowing his answer would kill the happiness in the room as soon as it left his lips. "I can't believe this! You would have studied so hard! Not that I didn't think you we capable of course. I just never thought you would put in so much effort. Why did you?"

He busied himself with cutting into his pie to avoid looking at her. "I err, figured that seeing as you wouldn't be around to save my ass every day... I needed to be prepared for once." His chest seemed to contract when he realised just how close he'd come to living the rest of his life without her. Meanwhile the silence seemed to stretch forever. Until as one the looked at each other and said "I'm sorry." Simultaneously. He was about to ask why she was sorry at all but the thought left his mind instantly when she started laughing, clutching her side in mirth.

Harry was perplexed. "What-"

"Oh, c'mon Harry!" She gasped, "That was like it was out of a movie or something!"

Seeing her like this did nothing to help control his on chuckles that turned to laughs as he started tickling her, purely for entertainment. After a few moments of her desperate pleas for mercy he let up, now in a fantastic mood. He summoned Teemy to get them some wine.

...

After one of the better dinners he'd ever had in his life, her revenge for his tickling lead to more payback. To which naturally things escalated, with him chasing her around the house and out into the Garden. He was closing in on her when she tripped on a tree root due to the unfamiliar terrain and closing darkness, spilling onto the grass. A flash of fear went through him until her continued laughter calmed him. Instead of tickling her again he merely knelt beside her, studying her form. Nothing seemed to be out of place, except for the grass stains and the disarrayed clothing. The latter capturing most of his attention, until he noticed her watching him, now uncomfortable he coughed. "Err, you ok there miss Granger?"

She smirked, "Hmm, not sure. I might need a trip to St. Mungos."

The wildest thought struck him. "No, I'd prefer somewhere I can look after you."

"Well I have no idea-ARGH! Harry!" She squealed as he suddenly picked her up, bridal style. _How is she so light?_

"No buts Miss Granger, I know just the place. Now hold on." She looked confused but laced her hand around his neck nevertheless. Harry concentrated and they apparated into the Hall of the Manor, she looked around and opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off. "Don't worry, you'll be looked after here." He started up the stairs.

He shivered as she whispered into his ear. "That's one thing I'll never doubt." Both the Elf made wine, and her pronouncement played havoc with the resolve that held him back from snogging her senseless. But now this seemed to be a competition between them both, so he decided to up his game.

He breathed back, "Oh, you never will have been looked after just like this before." Her intellect connected the dots almost instantly and she squeaked in surprise. Enjoying the effect and feeling quite proud of himself he continued. "In fact, I'll make it a point of personal pride that all your needs are taken care of." He could feel himself turning red as he said and her response didn't help matters.

She kissed his neck. "That's my Harry." Just has he thought he was on the edge of insanity they made it to the huge Oak Double Doors that led to the Master Bedroom. Just as he realised that he couldn't spare a hand to open the doors they swung open to grant him entrance. His lust addled brain barely took notice of this as he crossed the room swiftly and lay her down gently upon the bed. Once he did, a semblance of rationality returned, reminding him that he hadn't actually planned any further than this.

As if she sensed that he wasn't sure of the way forward, she patted herself down then looked up at him. "Why thank you Harry. Let me thank you." And with that she reached up and pulled his head down by the shirt collar into a kiss. He felt slightly uncomfortable in this position, half bent over. But as long as his lips were on hers, he could live with it. Suddenly she pushed him away, he half stumbled back, confused. "I need another shower, thanks to my clumsiness." He watched dumbly, rooted to the spot as she seemingly floated off the bed and stalked towards the bathroom. She was halfway obscured by the doorway when she turned back to him. "Join me Harry." Then she disappeared fully.

_Does she mean what I think she means? Shower with her!? But that might turn into... Fuck._ The lust in his brain was slowly being pushed aside by nervousness. He had little clue about what she might have been up to in his time away. _Maybe her and Ron... Or someone else, that's a conversation we need to have at some point. Tonight... I'll let her decide what she wants._ This decision was contrary to how he preferred to do things. Well he figured that was how he liked it at least. After spending most of his life at the mercy of forces beyond his control, taking control where he could appealed to him greatly. Then the sound of the shower running interrupted his bout of introspection, so with his hands fumbling over the hem of his jumper he padded towards the bathroom.

Upon entering what he saw nearly made his heart stop, she was already under the stream. It almost felt like he had intruded on something private, something sacred. His seeker eyes couldn't decide which droplet to follow as each ran down her body, each taking a different route, a different curve. If someone had told him in third year, that he would one day kiss, let alone shower with the incredible girl that rode a Hippogriff with him on the way to save Sirius. He'd have told them to go see Madam Pomfrey. _Although... I might have to see her myself right now._ His pulse quickened, both comfortable yet extremely nervous as he moved towards her, is if in a dream. He didn't move too far until the fact that he was still clothed hit him, squarely between the eyes. While he struggled with suddenly clumsy hands, he wished that his clothes would disappear, and... surprisingly they did, with barely a soft whoosh to advertise their departure from this realm.

He'd never seen something so exquisite in his life, it wasn't the first naked form he'd seen in his life. But it's going to be the last, he decided. The shower was open, and large. Instead of tiled, it was made of grey stone, the water coming from an old-fashioned shower head. A more perfect frame for the object of his desire would never be found. She faced away from him, seemingly rather resolutely. He took his cue, and stepped under the stream and held her from behind, and simply held her, while he savoured every sensory input that his body could derive from this situation. She leaned back into his embrace. "Hold me Harry." And to his consternation, she guided his hands to her breasts. He felt her shiver. "Your hands are cold."

He lowered them, "Uh sorry."

"Don't be silly," She re-guided his hands be to their rightful place, in his opinion. She purred. "It's been too long."

He rested his chin on her shoulder. "It has."

She turned and placed her hands either side of his face studying him, he could see her gathering her courage. "I'm yours now, make me. Just... Be gentle."

He lowered his lips to within millimetres of hers. "Always... To start with." He added with a smirk. And before she could question him, he pressed his lips to hers. Trying to convey everything to her, just how he felt about her, how he would strive to make her happy, how he would continue to protect her with everything he had. Because she was worth it, the girl that gave him a fighting chance at life and stuck with him through thick and thin. Worth every bit of negative publicity, scorn and jealously of those that thought her unworthy of the Chosen One. They didn't know she was worth it ten times over, infinitely more, worthy of Harry Potter. She deserved the world, and Harry Potter would see to it.

There was no doubt in his mind that they would go all the way, he had to. Not for himself, but for her. Nothing would hold him back. He trailed kisses from her ear, grazing her neck, over her heaving chest, down her stomach until he reached his goal. _Everything's going to change, after tonight... And I don't fucking care. _

...


	24. Firefight

A/N: Ok look, some of you may be irritated by the lack of smut but I just didn't think I could do it justice. Hopefully there's enough clues about how they would both comport themselves in the bedroom, but... Maybe that's up to you to decide! *evil laugh*

.

**Firefight**

3 July 1999

Harry woke both well rested and exhausted. The juxtaposition of this wasn't lost on him as he squinted at the already risen sun, and how the light the streamed through the huge window opposite his bed. He glanced at the sleeping form to his left. _Our bed._ He merely watched her sleep for a moment while he thought about last night. It hadn't been his first time, but it had been theirs. For a moment he regretted the fact that she wasn't his first, but... _At least I was prepared._ He'd wanted the best for her, and while he wasn't as experienced of as confident in the bedroom as he wanted to be. He'd learnt enough to make sure she got the most out of it. _Is that selfish or selfless?_

His pasts lover's would say it was the latter, but honestly? It was selfish. Because despite everything they had been through, he still felt unworthy of her, still scared to lose what had been and promised to be the best thing that ever happened to him. He was broken out of his ponderings by an insistent bladder that knew he would be consuming coffee soon and had to purge itself. With a sigh he clambered out of bed to relieve the problem, not bothering to cover himself. _After all, this is Hermione we're talking about._

Upon returning he found that she had seemingly turned in her sleep, taking up the centre of the bed. He rolled his eyes at the sight and as softly as he could, climbed back under the overs. As soon as he did, an arm shot around his stomach as she snuggled up against his chest. "Don't roll your eyes at me mister." Came the mumbled feminine croak from what seemed to be a big ball of hair.

He searched the ball for a face, pushing back strand after strand of bushy hair until her found her face. "Good morning to you to Mione. Want some coffee?"

"No," was the muffled reply. "Water for me."

"Te-What? I can get you the water." He looked around for his wand, finding nothing he waved a hand. "Accio." His wand fell on to his lap. Waving it lazily in the direction of the door he waited until a mug zoomed into his hand. "Aguamenti." He handed the mug to Hermione and just as it left his grasp, Teemy popped into existence at the foot of the bed.

"Would Master like something to drink?"

After blinking a few times, he replied. "Just some coffee for me."

The Elf peered at Hermione who held up the mug. Nodding to her, he disappeared. He waited until she had placed the mug on her bedside table before questioning her. "You alright Mione?"

"Mmmhmm." Was again the muffled reply, for she was back in her original position, snuggled up next to him. Even though her eyes were closed, she read his silence accurately. "I'm exhausted, and I'm not much of a morning person."

He sat up a bit, and leaned back, eyes closed. "You do remember we had plans today, right?"

"Mmhmm, doesn't mean we have to leave at the crack of dawn."

He had to concede. "You've got a point there."

...

Hours later they stood at the boundary of the Burrows wards, side by side, but not hand in hand. They had gone over it repeatedly over breakfast. So much so that with each repetition, the less he felt like coming here. Simply taking her hand and eloping sounded like a pretty good idea to him, but he knew she'd never abide by such an absurd notion. She must've felt more confident that he, because she wordlessly marched toward the front door. To make sure he wasn't left in the dust he hurried to catch up, by the time he did she was already pushing the front door open

Upon entering they found the living room devoid of life. Not that it felt like it, the interior looked as cosy and cluttered as ever. It was just odd for him to be here and to not have been subjected to the suffocating hugs that Molly was known for. He and Hermione shared a look. She offered a theory, "She must be shopping or something, Ginny must be here though." She moved over to the stairs. "GINNY!"

He joined her at the bottom of the stairs, hearing footsteps he looked up through the maze of criss-crossed beams the held the house together. He saw her face lean over the railing, "Hermione? What are you-ah, so that's what this is, is it?" Hermione looked him guilty, their plan hadn't got off to a great start. "I'm coming down." Suddenly feeling out of place, Harry backed up and leant against the couch. He hadn't forgotten that she had spiked him a year previous.

Ginny appeared at the bottom of the stairs and hugged Hermione fiercely. After breaking she visibly sighed. "Urgh, it's about time someone visited. It's been so boring."

Hermione took the lead. "Where's Ron?"

"Oh, so you're not here for me?" She tried to huff but a smile shone through. "Well he's at the shop, he lives there through the week." Harry looked at Hermione and he could see her wince, a look he shared. _Of course, how did we not realise that? So much for our brilliant plan. _

Hermione looked as awkward as he felt, "Oh, well we don't really know what day it is to be honest."

The look on the Ginny's face went from shock to a knowing smirk. "Good lord! What have you both been up to, to lose track of the date?" She winked at them both and Harry could feel his cheeks heat up.

Hermione answered. "So, what is the day today-?" She let out a squeak and he realised why. She didn't deny it.

Ginny laughed but then marched right up to him. "Just so we're clear. You hurt Hermione and my bat-bogey hex is the least of your worries."

Feeling affronted, he drew himself up to his full height. "I'll never hurt her." He scowled at her, "I'm more worried about being spiked again."

Her face turned white in shock. He laughed internally at both her face and his own mixed feelings. Ginny had single-handedly forced him and Hermione apart, and brought them together. She now felt like a little sister that was being a pain, and... Something compelled him to just move on. He probably won't trust her fully again but the fact that the potion helped Hermione realise how he felt made up for it. And while studying abroad wasn't fun, it really was good for him. He'd learnt more about life than he every would have at Hogwarts. _I'll have to think about it._ Hermione steeped closer to the pair. "Do you mind joining us?"

They both looked at her before Ginny replied. "Sure, let me get changed." While she bounded back upstairs Hermione gave him a look, she clearly intended to help her change. _Or something. Why did she invite her? After what she did?_ Then the thought of what they had come to do. _Doesn't matter right now._ He nodded back and she too disappeared, leaving him to wait and rehearse what he was going to say to Ron.

...

The now lopsided trio appeared at the top of Diagon Alley, not that anyone paid close attention. For people spontaneously appearing in this spot wasn't unusual, even if one of their number had horribly unkempt hair. That's when most did a double-take, Harry could see it on their faces. The flash of recognition, the way their bodies stiffened as they tried to work out if they were seeing The-Boy-Who-Conquered or not. Thankfully they had made it past Ollivander's and WWW was in sight by the time the hubbub started. The yells for his attention came, but they were far and few in-between. The inhabitants of the alley mostly parted for the trio like... _Moses_? Hermione had made that joke a couple of times before he understood himself. _Doesn't stop me from being worshipped either way._ He grumbled to himself.

The next thing he knew, they were pushing open to the shop, and were immediately assaulted by loud colours, sounds and smells. A blonde teen was behind the counter, chewing gum until she saw the new customers. "Gin!" He saw the redhead break into a huge grin and ran around behind the counter to hug the mystery girl. He raised an eyebrow at Hermione, who shrugged back. After they broke the hug, the blonde noticed who Ginny had turned up with. Without hesitation, she rounded the counter, hand extended.

"Hey guys, I'm Verity. Sorry but Gin isn't too good at introductions."

An "Oi!" came from the counter as he chuckled and shook the offered hand. "She's never been good at introductions." He turned his gaze to Ginny, "Ever since I first met her." He watched he blush with satisfaction. Verity turned to Hermione, "it's great to finally meet you, I'm sure you've got lots of Gin's secrets to spill for me."

Hermione smiled back, politely he noticed. "Maybe, where's Ron?"

Verity waved towards the back of the store. "In the storeroom." Hermione thanked her, visibly set herself and weaved her way in that direction and out of sight. The only part of the plan that actually worked as planned. He watched he disappear with a nervousness that he wasn't used to. Until Verity's loud ribbing of Ginny distracted him. "Get away from there Gin! You're not working today!"

The redhead stuck out her tongue the at blonde. "In that case, I'm going to go find my dear brother! C'mon Harry." He marvelled at how good it was to have Ginny as a de-facto sister again, and meekly followed her throughout the store. As they wandered looking for George he couldn't help but worry about Hermione, and how Ron would react. He'd shown restraint at Number Twelve but Harry didn't hold out hope that he would take the news too well. As they reached the top level, a headless man strolled towards them, dressed in some of the loudest clothing he had ever seen. Upon closer inspection, the man's nametag read: George.

George greeted them loudly. "Ayye! It's our most esteemed investor! And, Gin? You're not on today."

Ginny rolled her eyes in a way that forced Harry to conceal his laughter at the familiarity of such a expression. "I know THAT. I'm here with him-" She pointed at Harry, "and Hermione."

George took off the hat looking fairly shocked. "And what on earth brings Hermione here?"

Harry answered that one. "Ron."

Before George could ask anything that had to do with the confusion written on his face, Ginny took over. "She's telling him that she's going to marry Harry."

Both George and Harry rounded on her in unison. "WHAT!?"

Ginny actually giggled before answering. "Relax Harry, although that's probably where it's heading anyway." With Harry now blushing she turned to George. "I was joking about marriage, but they are together now."

Harry couldn't see a trace of surprise on his face as he replied, glancing at Harry. "Ah, ickle Ronniekins might not take that too well. Not that he has a reason not to, they were never much chop together." Harry could feel some satisfaction creep into the corner of his mind at the thought that they hadn't ended up working out. _I actually had nothing to worry about_. George's next sentence brought him back to the conversation sharply. "That doesn't explain why you're here." He studied his sister for a moment. "I think you're here just to see Verity."

Harry watched with amusement as her cheeks flushed slightly. "And that is none of your business, DEAR brother."

Before he could question her he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned to see Hermione looking at him with an odd expression on her face. "He want's to talk to you." He nodded. It was inevitable. And made his way downstairs, winding through the displays until he found a door, which had the cliché KEEP OUT sign. He entered and found Ron leaning against a single desk, arms crossed. Ron nodded at him, "Harry."

"Ron."

Harry closed the door softly behind him and stood mere inches from it. He wasn't sure whether to be nervous or not, his friend's track record was against him in these awkward situations. _So is mine to be honest._ Ron kicked things off. "Before you say anything. I can't do anything about what she wants, this is between us, got it?"

Harry nodded. "Sure."

Ron's first question was blunt. "What happened in Australia?"

"Nothing. I only made the realisation there, nothing happened between us I swear." He could see Ron's eyes narrow, seemingly deciding if he was lying.

"Realised what?"

"What's she had done for me... What she sacrificed and... How she's always stood by me."

"We both did."

"I know, and don't think I won't ever not be grateful it's just that you did waver..." Ron's mouth opened. "No! I don't hold it against you! I reckon it has something to do with how we all grew up."

Ron's arms seemed to tense for a second. "You're going to have to explain that."

He took a deep breath, trying to think of a coherent response. "Well... You grew up in this world. The only time's you ever broke loyalty with me were when your world was threatened. I'll never forgive you for turning your back on me because of my name being pulled from the Goblet of Fire. But I know why, I don't view this world in the same way you do. I don't know how special things are and I still barely know anything about how this world works. But you do, and that's why." Ron stayed silent.

"And when you left on the hunt... You were just scared for your family, and you could do anything about it with us. There was no way I could understand what you were going through. Because I have no family of my own, and... it hurt that you had one to be afraid for. The truth is... We've always been jealous of each other. You're a pureblood, this world is your home. I don't feel not nearly as at home as you do. Hermione is the only person I can trust to fall for." He trailed off.

Ron was impassive. "You did break us up you know, that's on you."

"I... I know. All I can do is be forever sorry. It was just a shock. I never realised what I felt for so long, that I never realised what It meant. But...If you're going to blame me, then you have to blame her as well."

"I do-"

"Why not? You've blamed her for lots of stuff in all the time you've known her. And never apologised for any of it." Harry took a step towards the redhead. "She may have gotten used to it as friends but you will never be able to be as good to her as I will."

"Fuck! Ok you don't need to tell me twice!"

Harry took a step back, slightly ashamed that he'd stepped forward to begin with. "What?"

Ron turned, moving around the desk, then sat in the chair behind it. "She just about told me the same exact thing not five minutes ago."

Harry leaned against the wall. "Look. I'm just sorry that it turned out like this... You'll always be family to me, I really don't want to lose you after all everything."

"Same here." After those words were uttered, a silence followed. "It's probably best if we don't see each other for a while."

"If that's what you want. But I will take you for a drink sometime."

Ron smiled. "Didn't take you for a alcoholic."

Harry turned to open the door and snorted. "How could I not be." He made to open the door but stopped, hand on the handle. "When did you both break up?"

Ron stared at him, then answered slowly. "After I stopped by your place. Why?"

Harry let out an internal sigh of relief. "Just curious I suppose." He opened the door. "See you soon Ron."

"Only if the first round is on you." Harry chuckled and left, closing the door behind him, somehow feeling that he might have just closed the door on the future friendship he'd once envisioned.

...

A/N: Ok nearly there! I realised writing this chapter that it's far too easy to Ron-Bash, hopefully I managed to look at it from his side as well. I had so many ideas about how this story can continue after writing this one. XD

But either way, one more to go! I actually quite like how everything turned out and want to continue this someday.

Sorry but you're gonna have to wait for the finale. ;)


	25. Repercussions

A/N: Ok! Here's the finale! Now by no means is the story over, but in lieu of me uploading only sparingly and very randomly. I decided to finish the tale here and pick it up some other time. As rough as it is I'm happy with how my first fic has turned out, though it could use plenty of work (especially the first chapter). But everyone that has reviewed has been extremely helpful and I'd like to thank everyone that did.

Lets go!

**Repercussions**

Once he had tracked down Hermione, he couldn't help but smile. She was looking warily at something Ginny was rhapsodising about, with George nowhere in sight. He lightly tapped her on the shoulder. "Who next?"

She turned and seemed to study his face. "Hagrid? I haven't seen him in ages." The idea sounded good to him. _Plus, seems like a good opportunity to snap the wand in the Old Man's face._

Ginny lifted her eyes from the fine print on the back of a bottle beside them. "You both are going to Hogwarts?"

Hermione turned to her. "Yes, do you want us to drop you off on the way?"

Ginny glanced furtively at the cashier desk, then let out a sigh. "Oh I suppose so." After finding and saying their goodbyes to George and Verity they apparated back to the Burrow to find it as empty as when they left. Now glad that they didn't have to break the news to Molly. Harry felt light-hearted enough to tease Ginny about Verity before he sent out Patronus messages to Andi and Minerva. Before he could get on the receiving end of at Bat-Bogey Hex, he grasped Hermione's hand and apparated to Potter Manor to pick up the Elder Wand, which had been sitting in his trunk. Then they used the floo to get to Hogwarts.

After sliding out unceremoniously on his arse, he felt himself pulled up roughly and set on his feet. He looked up at his welcome party and smiled. "Hey Hagrid." The half-giant pulled him into a bone-breaking hug.

"'Arry! Good teh see yeh." Just then Hermione stumbled out and ran into the both of them. Hagrid merely pulled her into the hug.

Minerva smiled from behind her desk at the spectacle. "It has been awhile hasn't it? What brings you two here?" As one, the pair broke from Hagrid.

Hermione took the lead. "Well we just wanted to let you both know before it inevitably hits the Prophet."

Hagrid seemed to have the wrong idea altogether. "What've they done now?" He nearly bellowed.

"Nothing like that Hagrid," said Harry. "It's just..." and in lieu of anything else to say, he grabbed Hermione's hand and held it. The elder occupants of the room simply stared at the pair until.

"WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME YEH TWO!" Bellowed Hagrid before he crushed them both in a hug again.

Hermione must have felt as uncomfortable as he was because he heard her muffled voice from beside him. "Why are you crying Hagrid? It's not a big deal."

As Hagrid released them, the Headmistress cut in. "Is it a big deal to you Miss Granger?"

He saw her glance shyly at him before replying, embarrassment written all over her face . "Very much so." Harry could feel a combination of heat rush into his face, and relief that she actually felt the same and that the last few days were not nothing to her. Because they had been everything to him.

Minerva continued. "It is a big deal to us, because some of us have watched from afar for years and felt that this arrangement was the only suitable outcome. Even," she gestured to the portrait of Dumbledore behind her. "Albus."

He looked at the Portrait and scowled. "Of course."

Dumbledore seemed to size him up. "You did not just come here to break the good news did you?"

Harry felt the heat drain from his face, could feel himself falling into the personality that the Old Man had carefully crafted since his birth. Cold. "No." He pulled the Elder Wand from inside his jacket, all the while staring at the Old Man. "I've figured out what I was going to do with this." He twirled the Knobbly Wand in his fingers, he wanted his former Headmaster to suffer.

"You're going to destroy it aren't you? It's a piece of Wizarding history, it deserves to be saved and studied."

_He's pleading, good._ "What? So somebody else can use it for the greater good?" The portrait was silent for a while.

"You are master of it Harry, it could never hurt you."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Have you ever actually read the tale, actually realised what it meant?" He snorted, "You know the only difference between you and Voldemort was that he never lied about his version of the greater good. Your interpretation of the 'greater good' ruined me, and it had too. Why else would I willingly kill myself."

"Harry-"

"No! Enough, I'm done. I should silence you with this before I snap it, it would save future students from your lies, your cowardice." The Old Man's eyes widened. "If you apologise for what you did to me I'll spare you." The room fell silent after his pronouncement. The occupants and other portraits had never heard so much hatred for one of the most important figured in Wizarding History. Not even the Prophet could fathom what had occurred between the thought-of master and disciple. Everyone just stared back and forth between the two.

"I'm sorry." Dumbledore sighed finally. "For what you've become. I always will believe what was done was necessary. But I will always be sorry for what I did, I did forget you were human on occasion."

Harry nodded slowly. "Good, I hope you stew on that." And with eyes only for the Old Man, he held up the Elder Wand and snapped it." He saw the flash of hurt and regret on that wizened face. _Good_. He lay the pieces on the desk, "Could you send these to Ollivander please Minerva? I'm sure he'd like to study them."

Minerva replied numbly. "I'm sure he would." After this, an uneasy silence fell over the room. The founders themselves seemed to be waiting for what Harry would say next. His noticed none of this, his thoughts elsewhere as his conundrum once again rose to the surface of his mind.

"Minerva? I just like to ask you something else if you don't mind?

Her primness returned. "Go ahead."

Hermione seemed to recognise his tone and conjured herself a chair in front of the headmistress's desk then, settled herself in it. After raising an eyebrow at her and receiving a steely gaze back, he pressed on. "When we had our career's discussion, I mentioned becoming an Auror and you didn't suggest any alternatives. Do you have any?"

The elder woman stood straight-backed and sized him up for a moment, reminding him vividly of Hedwig. "Then? No, you seemed predisposed to join the Auror's and I saw no reason to stop you. Now? It's really a matter of choice, with at least an E in your Newts you could join their ranks, even if you weren't Harry Potter." She added with a wry smile. "Considering your fifth year, I would also suggest teaching. Of which you seem to have a natural affinity for." He looked away embarrassed, only to catch Hermione's eye, who was smiling at him.

"Hermione helped too."

The girl in the chair huffed noticeably. "YOU taught Neville how to fight. With a wand that wasn't even his!"

He moved over and leant on the back of her chair, arms resting over the top. "YOU were helping him before the D.A. ever existed." She turned in her chair to argue back before Minerva interrupted.

"You do have a point Harry. Did you ever think about teaching Hermione?"

Harry watched in amusement as the suggestion seemed to send her mind awhirl, until her face set once more. "Not really, I'd planned on going into the ministry."

Minerva considered this. "I'm sure you would excel in any occupation you choose. But you do seem to share Harry's affinity for teaching come to think of it." As Minerva, Hermione and Hagrid broke into discussion Harry's mind was elsewhere. His mind drifted back to the D.A. sessions. The rush of pride when someone who was struggling, finally got the hang of a spell. And just of much everyone had improved. He may still feel guilty about leading a group of teens into the department of mysteries ambush. But they had all come through alive, partly because of what he had taught them. He HAD made a difference, through his own work and skill, he'd helped others survive. This thought struck a chord deep within him, he could be teaching the next batch of Auror's.

"I'll do it." His announcement silenced the raging discussion instantly as three pairs of eyes stared at him.

Minerva recovered first. "Are you sure? I'm sure you could do it but I'd rather you have a Mastery in whatever you teach-."

"I have one, in Defence."

She now looked even more shocked. "But no one has achieved a Defence Mastery in-."

"Decades yeah they told me."

"Well. In that case I'd like to offer you a full-time teaching position here. You don't have to accept now, let me know by August."

"Thanks, I will." His feeling were buoyed by Hermione's hand that reached up grasped his arm in support.

"And likewise to you Hermione, ideally in Trasfiguration as you achieved an O in your Newt and I cannot teach the subject with my Headmistress duties." The hand dropped from his arm and he could imagine the look of surprise on her face, his happiness increased. "Although, you would not be able to teach above OWL level without a Mastery. You could apprentice under myself to achieve it if you were willing."

Her reply made Harry smirk again, thankful she couldn't see his face. "I... I. I'll think about it."

He decided to save her. "Thank you for the offer Minerva, we're both going to have to think about it. Mind if we wander around the school a bit before we go?"

After exchanging farewells, which included an extended hug from an emotional Hagrid. They exited the office, his feet guided them out on their own. His mind distracted by a time less joyful, along a route taken on the night of the Final Battle, after viewing Snape's memories. After learning that his own demise was all part of the plan. All his dreams of a future, family and normalcy were shattered and had lain on the floor of the office since that night. He glanced at Hermione next to him, it all still felt surreal. The life he'd lost he might have just found again, as if dropping by the headmaster's office was just because he'd left something behind. _Maybe I can have that future with Hermione?_ He wanted it, like nothing he'd ever wanted before. But, inside the deepest part of him, was a feeling that he wasn't good enough. Like he never deserved anything, a freak never did. But he wasn't a freak anymore, Voldemort was gone and he'd never live with the Dursley's again. Maybe, just maybe, he did deserve someone like the person next to him.

He took note of his surroundings and realised that they were nearing the spot where he had said his final goodbye to his long-time friends. He had to distract himself. "Mione."

"Hmmm?"

He struggled with words for a moment. "What do YOU see in me? Err, not that I'm not happy you're with me now, I just wanted to... you know."

Her face broke into a familiar expression. "What on earth were you just thinking about?"

"I err, just you know. I was thinking about when I watched Snape's memories. Before I found out I had to die, I... Dreamed about a future, it was what kept me going, gave me hope. It's just crazy to think that I might... be able to live it now." The look they shared seemed to get his implication across, for she blushed slightly.

"Ah I see. And you aren't sure about us?" Before he could splutter and deny her assumption, she put her hand over his mouth, surprising him. "No, I understand. You haven't had the most stable childhood. What do I see in you?" All he could do was mutely nod. "Well we've always got on well, even our fights were only about something important. You were the first person to care enough to look past what others thought of as a naggy-bookworm. You're humble and we're actually quite similar in some respects, and um... I REALLY like you're eyes, not in the same they're-your-mothers-eyes way." She turned even redder, which was then bathed in sunlight as they entered the courtyard. "What do you see in me?"

Harry paused at the centre of the courtyard. "Am I allowed to talk now?" She smirked and nodded. He took a breath to steady himself. "I can't really explain it, I just... I trust you with my life, and have on many an occasion." He smirked in spite of himself, which she shared before he continued. "You're just so incredible, loyal, smart and gorgeous. Even your faults are just part of you and I couldn't live without them."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Do tell about my faults."

Harry sniggered, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "Your need to know everything could be seen as one. Like even right now you want to accuse me of being blind because you couldn't possibly be gorgeous, then you'll ask why and promptly ignore whatever I say." Her mouth opened and closed. _Gotcha there love._

She recovered quickly. "Then by all means. Try convince me."

"Of course, I'm not one to give up so easily." He spun her gently around and wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. He could smell her through the mass of bushy hair. Perfect. "It's your eyes, whether there's a fire nearby or not, they're just so warm and inviting. You've got a cute nose and its covered in freckles, I love them, I've tried to count them but... I get distracted." He could feel himself going red. "And don't say a word about your hair, you wouldn't be YOU without it. I reckon we just fit easily together, and we've still got the rest of our lives to be together... surprisingly enough. I can't wait." He squirmed. "I probably forgot something now I'm under pressure."

He'd been staring at the rose-tinged greenery that lay beyond the courtyard when a hand suddenly pressed clumsily over his face. Hermione squeaked and turned, breaking free from his hold. "Oops, sorry Harry. I intended to silence you."

He could only snort with laughter at this. "You ARE a witch you know."

"Shut up. I was going to say that you can tell me later if you think of something."

_Of course I will, and I'll tell you everyday until we die_. "Hmmm, I'll do that. It seems we've got a lot to think about. But what did you want to do now?"

She placed her hands on his chest. An incredible experience in itself. "It's getting late, how about we go home."

"Sure, which home?"

He watched her ponder this for a while. "The Manor, it has a bigger bed."

Harry blinked as his mind raced with the implications of a 'bigger bed'. He coughed. "Well. Can't argue with that logic." Still thinking hard, he studied the myriad of colours that streaked through the low cloud. Normally he would be distracted by Hermione's innuendo, but the view distracted him. The flashes of wreckage and bodies strewn about no longer invaded his minds-eye, with it came the realisation that he was IN the future now. He just might have gotten through everything, he's ready to live the rest of his life now whether that be in the Auror Office or in the DADA Classroom. And... He looked down into her face, now realising she'd been watching him he squeezed her with an arm.

_Hermione. She'll be right there with me. _

... FIN...

...FOR NOW...


End file.
